You Know My Mind
by Alyna Beryl
Summary: [CHAP 17 UP! END!] Do Kyungsoo adalah seorang Dokter Psikiater yang hebat, ia bekerja di rumah sakit jiwa terbaik di Korea tapi bagaimana jika suatu hari nanti ia diminta menyembuhkan seorang pemuda psycho bernama Kim Jongin yang mempunyai kehidupan kelam? Dan apa yang akan dilakukan Kyungsoo saat ia sudah terperangkap dalam kehidupan kelam Jongin? [KAISOO] [YAOI]
1. Chapter 1

You Know My Mind | Chapter 1

Author : Alyn1427

CAST : Kim Jong In [Kai] | Do Kyungsoo | Jang Nara

Support Cast : Kim Joonmyun as Suho | Byun Baekhyun | Xi Luhan | Park Chanyeol And Many More

Genre : Romance | Sad | Psycho | Little bit Comedy | Yaoi

Rating : T

Chapter pertama cuma perkenalan dan penjelasan aja readers soalnya dijelasin diawal biar gak bingung. Sebenernya castnya banyak tapi karena gak banyak aku munculin dicerita dan hanya jadi cameo jadi gak aku cantumin namanya dan untuk cast penting lainnya menyusul ne! Maaf buat cerita yang agak maksa and sorry for typo. Hope you like it!

Happy Reading *bow*

"Hyung!" Luhan menoleh mendengar seruan dari arah belakang.

"Mwoya?" Tanya Luhan. Jongin menghampiri hyungnya sambil menenteng mantel berwarna pastel kearah Luhan.

"Kau lupa membawa mantelmu" Ujar Jongin seraya tersenyum simpul kearah hyungnya.

Xi Luhan dan Kim Jongin adalah saudara sekandung namun berbeda marga. Luhan besar di China sedangkan Jongin tumbuh di Korea. Sejak bayi Luhan tinggal dengan nenek dan kakeknya sedangkan Jongin tinggal dengan bibinya di Korea karena orang tua mereka sangat jarang dirumah jadi mereka dititipkan. Umur Luhan dan Jongin terpaut empat tahun. Dan ketika umur Jongin menginjak sepuluh tahun ia dan juga hyungnya-Luhan-kembali tinggal dengan orang tua mereka.

"Bukankah ini mantel baru? Apa kau yang membelikannya!" Tanya Luhan dan dijawab Jongin dengan gumaman malas.

"Seharusnnya kau tidak perlu membelinya Jongin-na!" Kata Luhan. Jongin hanya melemparkan mantel itu pelan tepat kepelukan hyungnya.

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak mau membelikanmu tapi karena kau menyebalkan jadi aku membelikannya sebagai hadiah. Lagipula aku memilihnya dengan teliti. Kau tau, dari banyaknya rentetan mantel mahal aku memilih yang terbaik. Jadi terimalah karena aku sudah mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk membelinya!" Luhan tersenyum lembut mendengar ucapan Jongin.

Sudah duabelas tahun Luhan tinggal dengan Jongin, dan dongsaengnya itu tetap saja lebih menyebalkan darinya. Tapi Luhan tidak terlalu ambil pusing karena ia sangat menyayangi Jongin lebih dari siapapun. Memang dari dulu Luhan sangat menginginkan seorang adik laki-laki yang bisa ia ajarkan banyak hal dan bermain bersama tanpa batas. Menurut Luhan, Jongin adalah adik yang baik walau sedikit menyebalkan memang. Jongin juga sedikit angkuh dan pendiam. Dia akan berbicara sedikit dan selebihnya dia akan diam. Tapi tidak jika dengan Luhan. Laki-laki dingin itu berubah menjadi adik yang baik dan cerewet.

Mereka lahir dari kalangan elite. Luhan dan Jongin adalah putra dari pemilik Xi HAN Departement Store dan Kim Corporation. Xi HAN Departement Store adalah pusat perbelanjaan terbesar dan terbaik yang berada dipusat kota Seoul sedangkan Kim Corporation adalah perusahaan besar yang bergerak dibidang otomotif. Appa mereka adalah pemilik Kim Corporation dan Luhan menjadi CEO Kim Corporation yang bercabang di Jepang.

"Kalau kau seperti ini Hyung jadi semakin menyayangimu!" Kata Luhan sembari mengacak gemas rambut blonde milik adiknya itu.

"Ya! Hentikan Hyung! Aku bukan anak kecil" Dengan kesal Jongin menyingkirkan jemari Luhan dari rambutnya.

"Omo~ kau membuatku bangga. Uri Jongin tumbuh menjadi laki-laki dewasa sekarang" Tawa Luhan pecah setelah mengatakan hal itu. Ia bergegas pergi sebelum Jongin menghujaminya pukulan telak yang membuat sekujur tubuhnya nyeri.

"Selama Hyung berada di Jepang jaga rumah dengan baik arrachi! Tunggu Hyung pulang ne!" Teriak Luhan. Namun Jongin hanya mengumpat kesal.

You Know My Mind

Jongin menyimak baik mata kuliah yang disampaikan dosennya. Tak lupa mencatat hal penting dibuku catatannya yang hampir habis. Ia terlihat serius dengan apa yang tertulis dipapan putih didepan sana.

Jongin memang bukan mahasiswa terpandai tapi dia tak bisa dianggap sembarangan. Apa yang ia ketahui tentang ilmu pengetahuan membuatnya tau banyak hal. Ia juga pandai dalam menghitung. Sejak kecil setelah pulang sekolah Jongin selalu mengunjung toko buku yang berada dipersimpangan kompleks perumahan bibinya. Toko itu memang kecil tapi buku yang mereka koleksi didalam membuatnya tertarik. Walau begitu Jongin memang sudah terlahir menjadi anak yang pandai. Terbukti dari IQ-nya yang diatas rata-rata.

"Mata kuliah hari ini cukup sampai disini!" Setelah dosen berkacamata itu keluar. Jongin merenggangkan tulang-tulangnya yang terasa kaku dan ketika telinganya mendengar deret kursi disampingnya berbunyi sontak Jongin menoleh.

"Kai-ssi Annyeong!" Gadis itu membungkuk dan tersenyum ramah kearahnya. Terpana dengan apa yang dilihatnya membuat apa yang berdetak didalam dadanya semakin berdetak tidak karuan.

Setelah gadis itu pergi barulah jantungnya mulai stabil. "Apa aku harus seperti ini jika melihatnya. Dasar payah!" Umpat Jongin.

Drrt.. Drrt..

From : Baek Hyung

Ya! Kim Tan. Eodiya?

Tanpa menunggu lama Jongin menekan pelan pada layar touchscreennya.

To : Baek Hyung

Aku dikelas sekarang. Wae?

Send..

"Ya! Kim Kai!" Teriak seseorang dari arah pintu.

"Baek! Cepat sekali kau kem-"

"Aku memang sudah ada diluar kelasmu dari tadi bodoh" Sebelum Jongin menjawab. Baekhyun dengan cepat langsung memotongnya.

"Ada seseorang yang membuatku mual" Ungkap Baekhyun.

"Aku tau kalau itu aku" Jujur Jongin. Lantas Baekhyun tertawa terpingkal-pingkal mendengar ucapan Jongin. Pria itu tidak salah jika Jongin memang benar-benar pintar.

"Aku seperti laki-laki bodoh saat didepan Nara. Kau senang sekarang!" Tawa Baekhyun semakin tak terhindarkan mendengar apa yang diungkapkan Jongin padanya.

Sudah lima tahun mereka berteman semenjak pertama kali mereka sebangku saat SHS. Walaupun Baekhyun lebih tua beberapa bulan dari Jongin tapi laki-laki tan itu menolak memanggil Hyung. Dan Baekhyun tentu tau siapa gadis yang membuat laki-laki sempurna seperti Kim Kai terlihat bodoh. Dia bernama Nara. Jang Nara. Gadis yang sangat disukai Jongin. Pertama kali perasaan itu muncul sekitar dua tahun yang lalu. Saat Jongin tidak sengaja mendengar Nara bermain piano diruang musik. Sejak saat itu pandangan seorang Kim Jongin tak lepas dari sosok anggun Jang Nara.

"Kai-ya! Kau sangat pecundang kau tau! Katakan padanya kalau kau menyukainya. Aku masih ingat minggu lalu saat aku memergokimu menguntitnya. Ya! Apa kau gila eoh? Kau akan membuatnya takut jika kau terus menguntitnya!" Jongin perlahan terdiam. Jongin membenarkan apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun tapi dia merasa begitu berat untuk mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan. Itu tidak sama seperti membalikkan telapak tangan.

"Dan surat cinta yang kau kirim kelokernya benar-benar membuat petugas kebersihan berteriak frustasi! Apa kau ingin membangun tempat pembuangan sampah huh?" Baekhyun heran dengan sahabat tannya. Bukankah Jongin adalah laki-laki kaya dan tampan! Hanya dengan mengatakan jika Jongin menyukainya semua akan selesai dengan mudah. Jongin mempunyai segalanya. Jika Baekhyun seorang wanita mungkin dia akan menerima Jongin dengan senang hati.

"Semua tidak akan semudah yang kau pikirkan!" Jawab Jongin.

"Aku hanya merasa khawatir jika kau tidak segera mengungkapkannya, rasa itu akan berubah menjadi obsesi. Dan jika rasa obsesi itu datang suatu hari nanti kau akan melakukan segala cara agar bisa mendapatkannya dan hal itu bukanlah hal yang baik. Nara tidak akan menyukaimu" Tegas Baekhyun dengan intonasi kuat.

Kepala Jongin menunduk berpikir. Baekhyun benar. Dan apa yang Baekhyun katakan juga berhasil membuatnya gelisah. Tapi suara-suara samar membuat Jongin semakin merasa gelisah dan saat bola matanya beralih kearah Baekhyun. Ia terkejut bukan kepalang.

"Ya! Berhentilah melakukan hal itu! Kau membuatku ketakutan!" Saat Jongin terdiam beberapa saat tadi Baekhyun sengaja membuat suara-suara aneh dari mulutnya. Karena menunggu Jongin berpikir bisa membuat dirinya mati kebosanan.

You Know My Mind

"Uisanim! Saya sudah membawakan data pasien VVIP class Bang Joon Guk yang anda minta" Laki-laki dengan paras lembut itu menerima lembaran kertas dari asistennya.

"Terima kasih Hye Sun-ssi!" Jawabnya.

"Ne uisanim. Saya permisi dulu" Sebelum asistennya benar-benar keluar dokter itu kembali memanggilnya.

"Apa Bang Joon Guk sekarang sedang tidur?" Kim Hye Sun sang asisten itu mengangguk.

"Walau dosis obat penenang terbilang rendah tapi itu cukup membuatnya tertidur" Kata Hye Sun.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kau boleh pergi" Ujar sang dokter.

Dokter dengan paras lembut itu bernama Do Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo adalah seorang Dokter psikiater terkenal di Korea.

Umurnya sekarang menginjak dua puluh empat tahun dan diumur yang masih muda ia sudah dianugerahi gelar Dokter Terbaik di Korea. Meskipun wajahnya terlihat menggemaskan tapi Kyungsoo tidak bisa diremehkan. Ia hebat dan mempunyai mental yang sangat kuat. Tapi diluar dari pekerjaannya Do Kyungsoo hanyalah laki-laki manis dan baik hati.

Sejak kecil Kyungsoo sangat menyukai pekerjaan Appanya. Beliau adalah seorang Dokter spesialis penyakit dalam dan jika kelak ia dewasa ia ingin menjadi seorang dokter seperti Appanya. Dan saat dirinya beranjak muda Kyungsoo mempelajari ilmu kedokteran khususnya psikiater keluar negeri kemudian setelah lulus Kyungsoo kembali ke Korea. Beruntung ia dianugerahi otak cemerlang jadi ia bisa lulus dengan cepat.

"Peningkatan yang signifikan. Kondisinya dari hari kehari semakin membaik" Gumam Kyungsoo. Ia membolak-balik lembaran kertas data kondisi pasien Bang Joon Guk dari mulai stabilitas kinerja jantung dan otak. Sudah satu bulan pasiennya itu mulai berperilaku wajar meskipun sesekali berteriak aneh disepanjang koridor rumah sakit tapi kecuali itu semuanya mulai normal.

Do Kyungsoo sekarang bekerja di Rumah Sakit Jiwa terbaik Seoul yang terletak di Apgeujong Gangnam-gu. Baru menginjak dua tahun masa kerjanya, sebagian besar pasien yang ditanganinya merasakan dampak yang baik.

"Hey Kyung!" Panggil seseorang disebrang pintu ruang kerjanya.

"Masuklah!" Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa Tuan Park?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Sifth kerjamu berakhir satu jam lagi bukan!" Tanyanya balik.

"Oh, wae?" Jawab Kyungsoo sembari membereskan beberapa dokumen dan memasukkannya kedalam tas jinjing hitam miliknya.

"Kami mengundangmu minum bersama. Apa kau bisa meluangkan waktumu Do Uisa!" Kyungsoo tersenyum lantas ia menghampiri teman dokternya itu.

"Terima kasih ajakannya tapi maaf aku sudah punya janji makan malam dengan orang lain" Jawab Kyungsoo sopan.

"Begitu ya, gwenchana Kyungsoo-ya. Kau bisa ikut lain waktu"

"Wah~ Appa! Ini enak sekali" Tuan Do mengusap surai lembut anaknya. Sudut bibirnya melengkung keatas membentuk sebuah senyuman melihat Kyungsoo makan dengan lahap.

"Kau sekarang tumbuh menjadi dokter dua puluh empat tahun yang hebat Soo-ya. Tapi kenapa kau masih tampak menggemaskan dimata Appa heum!" Ungkap Tuan Do. Sedangkan Kyungsoo tersenyum menanggapinya. Semenjak Eommanya meninggal saat melahirkannya Kyungsoo menjadi pribadi yang kuat dan patuh pada sang Appa.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu hari ini?" Tanya Tuan Do.

"Baik-baik saja Appa. Satu pasienku sudah mulai sembuh" Jawab Kyungsoo kesulitan karena makanan menyumbat mulutnya.

"Soo-ya makanlah dengan pelan!" Kata Tuan Do. Lalu Kyungsoo menunjukkan senyuman heart shape miliknya.

"Sampai sekarang Appa masih bingung kenapa kau memilih menjadi Dokter Psikiater? Bisa kau jelaskan alasannya pada Appa nak!" Kyungsoo mengesampingkan mangkuk nasinya yang telah kosong kemudian menatap Appanya dengan pandangan cerah.

"Aku hanya ingin menyembuhkan orang Appa, walau dalam artian berbeda. Aku ingin orang yang kusembuhkan bisa kembali berfikir normal seperti kebanyakan orang. Menjadi seseorng yang dibedakan sama sekali tidak nyaman. Jadi aku hanya ingin mereka kembali kepada kehidupan yang nyata tanpa ada perbedaan" Ungkap Kyungsoo. Tuan Do mengulas senyum mendengar anaknya.

"Aku beruntung mempunyai anak sepertimu Soo-ya!"

.

.

TBC

Jangan protes kalau endingnya maksa. Banget malahan. Apalagi tentang profesi Kyungie, ngarang abis. Jadi mian kalo gak bagus. Lanjut next chapter aja ne !


	2. Chapter 2

Author : Alyn1427

CAST : Kim Jong In [Kai] | Do Kyungsoo | Jang Nara

Support Cast : Kim Joonmyun as Suho | Byun Baekhyun | Xi Luhan | Park Chanyeol And Many More

Genre : Romance | Sad | Psycho | Little bit Comedy | Yaoi

Rating : T

 **Untuk chapter ini lebih menceritakan tentang kehidupan Kim Jongin dan untuk Kyungsoo di chapter ini gak banyak muncul. Tapi jangan khawatir, Kyungsoo dan Jongin bakal dipertemukan kok namanya juga udah jodoh(?) jadi harus sabar dulu. Aku usahain ceritanya gak terlalu berat. And the last..** **Happy Reading** **,**

"Brengsek! Siapa bajingan itu" Jemarinya meninju kesal rak kayu disampingnya. Laki-laki yang tampak kesal itu adalah Jongin. Diantara deretan rak dengan buku-buku berjajar rapi diperpustakaan Jongin bersembunyi disitu. Bola matanya menajam melihat gadis yang ia sukai tertawa dengan orang lain.

Merasa tidak tahan dengan pemandangan yang membuat hatinya pedih, Jongin bergegas pergi. Ia merasa marah dan benci. Dan disepanjang koridor kampus pun Jongin terus saja mengumpat.

Brukk..

"Ya! Berjalanlah dengan hati-hati!" Jongin menoleh mendengar seseorang yang baru saja ditabraknya. Ia menatap laki-laki itu dengan tatapan membunuh. Moodnya sangat buruk dan Jongin tidak ingin siapapun menganggunya.

"Bisakah kau diam brengsek!"

BUKK.. satu pukulan telak tepat mengenai rahang laki-laki itu. Tenaga Jongin cukup kuat hingga membuat laki-laki itu tersungkur kebelakang. Tak kenal ampun Jongin menduduki perut laki-laki itu. Mencengkeram kaos yang dikenakan dan dengan cepat kembali memberikan pukulan membabi buta.

Baekhyun berjalan santai saat melihat kerumunan mahasiswa ramai dikoridor H. Ia merasa penasaran lalu mendekati kerumunan itu. Saat Baekhyun sudah berada ditengah-tengah kerumunan, matanya membelalak terkejut melihat Jongin menghajar habis-habisan laki-laki yang tidak ia kenal.

"Kai-ya Hentikan!" Baekhyun menarik tubuh Kai menjauh dari perut laki-laki itu. Ia juga membantu laki-laki itu berdiri dan memapahnya ke UKS. Setelah keluar dari ruang UKS, Baekhyun menyusuri koridor dan menemukan Jongin duduk diam didalam kelas. Dengan segera Baekhyun menghampirinya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!" Tanya Baekhyun dengan geraman kesal karena Jongin tidak menghiraukannya. Tatapannya dingin dan kosong hingga membuat Baekhyun bergidik dibuatnya.

"Katakan padaku apa yang dilakukan laki-laki itu hingga kau menghajarnya habis-habisan!" Tanya Baekhyun lagi karena Jongin menghiraukan pertanyaannya.

"Bisakah kau mengatakan sesuatu Kim Jongin bodoh!" Dengan kesal Baekhyun mencengkeram kerah kemeja yang dikenakan Jongin dengan kuat.

"Kau mengenal laki-laki bajingan itu?" Tanya Jongin kemudian walau masih dengan tatapan kosong.

"Aku tidak mengenal laki-laki yang kau haj-"

"Tidak! Bukan dia" Sela Jongin.

"Lalu siapa yang kau maksud?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Laki-laki brengsek yang bersama Nara diperpustakaan" Kata Jongin.

"Mana mungkin aku tau. Aku tidak bersamamu tad- tunggu! Apa laki-laki itu yang membuatmu hampir membunuh orang tadi?!" Selidik Baekhyun. Ia memang tidak bersama Jongin tadi karena Baekhyun baru saja datang mengingat mata kuliahnya baru dimulai jam sembilan pagi.

"Apa kau mengenal orang itu?" Baekhyun menajamkan penglihatannya kearah laki-laki yang ditunjuk Jongin. Jarak mereka begitu jauh hingga membuat Baekhyun sedikit kesulitan melihat wajahnya.

"Bisakah kita mendekat sedikit. Aku tidak kelihatan!" Ungkap Baekhyun. Jongin menghela nafas lalu mereka berjalan kedepan beberapa langkah.

"Bukankah itu Suho Hyung!" Baekhyun menepuk lengan Jongin pelan. Bermaksud memanggil Jongin.

"Dia itu senior kita Kai. Namanya Suho" Kata Baekhyun.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu"

Saat langkahnya perlahan menjauhi Baekhyun. Tangannya merogoh saku celananya. Ia mengetik beberapa digit pada ponsel pintar miliknya. Lalu menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinganya.

"Cari informasi sebanyak-banyaknya tentang seniorku Suho. Dan informasi itu harus sudah ada dikamarku nanti malam!" Setelah sambungan telepon terputus. Jongin keluar area kampus dengan lamborghini hitam miliknya.

You Know My Mind

"Oh Hyung ada apa?" Jongin mengaktifkan loudspaker ponselnya.

" _Apa yang kau lakukan sekarang? Membaca?"_ Ia tersenyum kecil mendengar hyungnya. Rupanya Luhan sudah hafal kebiasaanya.

" _Kenapa aku punya dongsaeng membosankan sepertimu"_ Ungkap Luhan diseberang telepon.

"Kau tidak punya waktu untuk membicarakan hal yang tidak penting Hyung. Jadi apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan?" Luhan tertawa mengejek diseberang telepon.

" _Baiklah kalau begitu. Bagaimana, kau sudah mengatakan pada Jang Nara kalau kau menyukainya?"_ Jongin menghentikan jemarinya yang akan membalik lembar buku.

"Tidak. Maksudku belum" Decakan Luhan terdengar.

" _Jika kau masih saja seperti ini. Cepat atau lambat seseorang akan mendahuluimu. Apalagi gadis itu adalah cinta pertamamu"_ Tenggorokan Jongin serasa tercekak mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan Hyungnya. Ia menjadi sangat takut dan panik. Dahinya bahkan mulai berkeringat. Entah apa yang dialami Jongin sekarang tapi hal ini terlihat sedikit menakutkan.

Rasa yang hinggap dihatinya kini baru pertama kali ia rasakan. Menyenangkan tapi tiba-tiba terasa sakit lebih dari apapun. Dia bukanlah laki-laki lemah tapi kenapa Jongin begitu takut dan rasa tak rela yang amat sangat. Dan pada saat itu ia mengingat laki-laki yang bernama Suho. Mengingat laki-laki brengsek yang bersama Nara pagi tadi membuat mimik wajahnya berubah dingin dan tajam.

"Sudah ada yang mendahuluiku Hyung" Tangan Jongin meraih map kuning yang berada diatas meja nakasnya.

" _Aku bilang juga apa! Kau tidak berfikir untuk menyingkirkannya, kan?"_ Luhan mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan tawa. Namun berbeda dengan Jongin, hanya sebuah senyuman miring yang ia tampakkan. Ruang kamar yang gelap karena hanya diterangi cahaya bulan dari arah balkon membuat map yang berada digenggaman Jongin tampak menarik hatinya.

"Aku bahkan berfikir untuk membunuhnya!" Tawa Luhan seketika terhenti mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari mulut adiknya.

" _Apa maksudmu Kim Jongin?"_ Kini Jongin yang tertawa walaupun terdengar hambar. Ia kemudian menutup telpon itu sepihak dan menarik selimut untuk segera tidur. Bahkan dalam gelapnya kamar Jongin, seringai iblisnya masih tercetak jelas dibibir kissablenya.

Disana, Luhan. Meremas kuat ponselnya. Ia merasa aneh dengan apa yang diucapkan adiknya, apalagi mendengar nada bicara Jongin yang terdengar tak biasa. Sebenarnya bukan hanya nada bicara Jongin yang terdengar lebih tajam dan aneh dari biasanya tapi sebelum dirinya berangkat ke Jepang, ia merasa Jongin sedikit berbeda. Seperti bukan Kim Jongin adiknya. Namun saat mengingat Jongin selalu berbicara tak sopan dan seenaknya padanya, pikiran tentang Kim Jongin yang berbeda menguap begitu saja.

"Sudahlah, bukankah Kim Jongin memang menyebalkan!"

You Know My Mind

"Suho Oppa!" Mendengar itu sontak Jongin dan Baekhyun mendongak.

Didepannya kini laki-laki yang bernama Suho itu duduk menghampiri Nara. Sedangkan Jongin yang melihat itu mengepal tangannya kuat hingga buku jarinya memutih. Baekhyun yang sedari tadi berada disamping Jongin pun menggenggam tangan Jongin yang mengepal diatas pahanya.

"Kai-ya, ayo keluar!" Baekhyun merasa khawatir karena kuku jari Jongin menancap keras dalam genggaman tangan Jongin sendiri. Mulanya Nara dan Suho hanya saling berbicara dan kemudian tertawa tapi lama kelamaan berubah menjadi saling menatap dan sesekali mengecup bibir mereka satu sama lain.

"Kai tanganmu berdarah!" Baru saja Baekhyun akan melihat luka yang berada ditelapak tangan Jongin namun pria itu sudah lebih dulu menampik tangan Baekhyun keras.

"Apa kalian tidak melihat masih ada orang disini!" Nara dan Suho menoleh kebelakang. Nara terkejut melihat tatapan Jongin padanya. Itu adalah tatapan dingin pertama yang Jongin berikan pada gadis itu.

"Mianhae Kai-ssi! Suho oppa kajja!" Setelah Nara dan Suho keluar dari kelas, Jongin menendang mejanya hingga menimbulkan bunyi dengungan yang berisik. Nafasnya memburu dan mimik wajahnya mengeras.

"Apa pria brengsek itu ingin kuhabisi sekarang juga, sial!" Seru Jongin.

"Kau hanya perlu mengatakan tentang perasaanmu pada Nara!" Kata Baekhyun.

"Kau terlalu gengsi Kai. Sampai kapan kau akan tetap seperti ini eoh?" Tanya Baekhyun melembut.

Jongin kemudian mengelus surai Baekhyun lembut sambil memandang Baekhyun dengan smirk yang tergambar jelas dibibir kissablenya.

"Gadis itu milikku Baek, selamanya akan menjadi milikku. Dan aku tidak akan melepaskan siapapun yang ingin menyentuh milikku sampai aku bisa melenyapkannya!"

"Yeoboseyo Hyung" Baekhyun merapatkan ponsel ketelinganya. Bertujuan agar Jongin yang berada didalam kelas tidak mendengarnya.

" _Oh Baekhyun-ah, ada apa kau menelfonku?"_ Baekhyun melirik Jongin didalam kelas. Jongin masih disana, duduk tenang dengan buku yang dibacanya.

"Hyung, aku ingin memberitahukanmu sesuatu tapi aku bingung memulainya darimana" Kata Baekhyun.

Laki-laki berwajah cantik itupun mengacak rambutnya gemas. Dia bingung memulainya darimana. Dia juga takut Luhan tidak akan percaya dengan ucapannya.

" _Bicarakan semua Baek, aku akan mendengarnya. Lagipula sekarang aku sedang tidak sibuk"_ Helaan nafaspun keluar seiring kalimat yang diucapkan Luhan padanya dari seberang telepon.

"Hyung, kurasa ada yang aneh dari sikap Kim Jongin belakangan ini" Ungkap Baekhyun Jujur.

" _Apa maksudmu Baek?"_ Tanya Luhan terdengar penasaran.

"Entahlah, sikapnya tidak seperti dulu. Dia semakin dingin dan menyeramkan. Nada bicaranya terdengar aneh dan kalimat yang ia katakan membuatku takut" Suara benda jatuh dari arah dalam kelas terdengar ditelinga Baekhyun. Ia sedikit melirik apa yang terjadi didalam kelas.

Pisau..

Ya, sebuah pisau mengkilat dan terlihat tajam itu terjatuh disamping kaki Jongin.

Baekhyun melihat Jongin memungutnya lalu memasukkan secara hati-hati kedalam tas ransel milik laki-laki itu. Melihatnya membuat Baekhyun merinding dan tanpa sadar menelan salivanya kuat-kuat.

"Hyung, baru saja aku melihat Jongin menjatuhkan sebuah pisau dan memasukkan pisau itu kedalam tasnya. Kenapa dia membawa pisau Hyung?" Tangan Baekhyun sedikit terasa gemetaran. Dengan kata lain ia sedang takut.

" _Pisau? Apa kau yakin?"_ Baekhyun mengangguk walau anggukannya tak terlihat oleh Luhan.

"Baek! Kenapa kau lama sekali!" Merasa seruan Jongin tertuju padanya, membuat Baekhyun sedikit gelagapan hingga tangannya dengan cepat mematikan sambungan telfonnya dengan Luhan.

"Aku sedang mengikat tali sepatuku Kim Kai" Balas Baekhyun Bohong.

You Know My Mind

"Apa kau pernah menonton film tentang psikopat?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng. Kyungsoo tengah sibuk men-checklist data seluruh kondisi pasien yang ditanganinya. Sesekali ia mengacuhkan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Chanyeol padanya. Ia jadi pusing sendiri walau hanya dengan mendengarkan ocehan Chanyeol.

"Ya! Sifth kerjamu sudah berakhir, jadi berhentilah bekerja!" Tegas Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sudah menjadi teman Kyungsoo dari kecil. Cita-cita mereka sama hanya saja Chanyeol baru serius sekarang jadinya ia masih menjadi dokter magang ditempat Kyungsoo bekerja.

"Kau tau Chanyeol, aku begitu frustasi kala aku tidak bisa menyembuhkan satu pasienku. Disaat semuanya sembuh dan hanya satu orang yang tidak bisa sembuh, aku merasa sangat tertekan dan itu menggangguku" Ujar Kyungsoo.

Mata lebar Chanyeol menelisik kearah wajah lelah Kyungsoo. Ia memegang pundak Kyungsoo menenangkan.

"Itu adalah takdir Kyungsoo. Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuk mereka" Kata Chanyeol meyakinkan.

Tangan lembut Kyungsoo merambat memijit pelan pelipisnya. Kyungsoo sedikit lelah hari ini. Ia bahkan melupakan makan malamnya karena begitu serius bekerja. Ia melirik jam tangan mungil yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya. 'Sudah jam sepuluh rupanya' Gumam Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang Kyung! Kau terlihat sangat lelah malam ini, aku jadi khawatir" Ucap Chanyeol lembut.

"Ya, untuk malam ini aku akan menumpang mobilmu" Balas Kyungsoo akhirnya.

Seseorang yang sedang duduk disamping Chanyeol itu terus saja menatap sahabatnya sambil tak hentinya mengulas sebuah senyuman. Sedangkan pria yang dipandanginya terlihat sedikit risih.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu Do Kyungsoo, aku tau kalau kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku" Kata Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, aku dengar kau sedang dekat dengan seorang laki-laki cantik. Apa itu benar?" Chanyeol mengangguk tanpa melepas pandangannya dari jalanan.

"Apa kau sudah mengencaninya?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada tertarik, membuat Chanyeol terkekeh pelan.

"Dia hanya temanku Soo" Kyungsoo menguap malas mendengar jawaban Chanyeol.

"Semua yang awalnya kau bilang hanya teman tapi akhirnya juga menjadi kekasihmu, dasar payah!" Dia mengenal Chanyeol lebih dari apapun. Tapi laki-laki menyebalkan itu selalu saja merahasiakan teman kencannya dari Kyungsoo. Tau-tau mereka sudah menjadi kekasih dan baru mengenalkannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Maaf, tapi kali ini dia benar-benar temanku" Tegas Chanyeol dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Ya benar kali ini temanmu, tapi tunggu saja dia akan menjadi kekasihmu sebentar lagi" Mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo, Chanyeol tertawa kencang. Tawa Chanyeol terasa memecah keheningan jalanan Seoul yang masih terlihat ramai. Ya mudah-mudahan saja tidak ada yang mendengar gelegar tawa Chanyeol dari dalam mobil yang ditumpanginya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Chapter ini mulai memperlihatkan sosok Jongin yang berbeda. Dan untuk moment KaiSoonya sabar dulu, karena aku masih mikir timing yang tepat waktu mereka ketemu. Kalo ketemunya sekarang kan kek maksa banget gitu ye, jadinya ntar aja dulu. Mungkin mereka baru ketemu di chapter 5 atau 6. Selain KaiSoo, Official Couple lainnya yang bakalan muncul yaitu ChanBaek, Yehet! Tunggu next chapternya, oke!**


	3. Chapter 3

You Know My Mind | Chapter 3

Author : Alyn1427

CAST : Kim Jong In [Kai] | Do Kyungsoo | Jang Nara

Support Cast : Kim Joonmyun as Suho | Byun Baekhyun | Xi Luhan And Many More

Genre : Romance | Sad | Psycho | Yaoi

Rating : T

 **Untuk chapter ini lebih menceritakan tetep tentang kehidupan Kim Jongin dan untuk Kyungsoo di chapter ini juga gak banyak muncul. Tapi jangan khawatir, Kyungsoo dan Jongin bakal dipertemukan kok namanya juga udah jodoh(?) jadi harus sabar dulu. And the last..** **Happy Reading** **,**

Chanyeol merasa tidak yakin dengan keluhan yang diutarakan Baekhyun. Ia juga tidak bisa menyimpulkan dengan pasti tanda-tanda yang tengah dialami.

"Ayolah Chanyeol, kau bisa membantuku kan?" Rayu Baekhyun

"Jika dia masih melakukan sesuatu yang wajar, dia tidak bisa dikatakan mengalami gangguan kejiwaan. Bukankah tadi kau bilang dia melakukan aktivitasnya dengan normal, jadi dia tidak bisa dikatakan gila Baek" Jawab Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak bilang kalau dia gila, tapi sifat dan nada bicaranya berbeda. Dia juga terlihat dingin. Dan yang membuatku terkejut adalah pisau. Dia membawa pisau Yeol" Chanyeol menghela nafas mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Ia ingin sekali menggaruk keras kulit wajahnya karena ia sudah mulai frustasi. Setidaknya Chanyeol tidak benar-benar melakukan hal itu.

"Mungkin saja dia sedang patah hati Baek. Seharusnya kau bertanya terlebih dahulu mengapa dia membawa pisau, mungkin dia mempunyai sebuah alasan yang logis. Ada banyak sekali kemungkinan Baek, dan aku tidak bisa menyimpulkan itu sebuah gangguan kejiwaan" Kata Chanyeol akhirnya.

"Kau benar, aku terlalu cepat menyimpulkan sesuatu" Kata Baekhyun.

"Tapi hal itu juga tidak bisa disalahkan. Jika ada tanda tanda lain, kau bisa katakan padaku Baek" Baekhyun mengangguk lalu melirik jam yang terpasang dipergelangan tangannya. Ia melotot terkejut dan dengan segera beranjak berdiri.

"Ya Tuhan, kelas dimulai lima belas menit lagi. Yeol, aku harus pergi!" Baekhyun yang baru saja akan berlari maraton tapi terhenti seketika saat lengannya ditarik lembut oleh Chanyeol.

"Aku akan mengantarmu" Kata Chanyeol dan dibalas dengan senyuman manis Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo baru saja sampai rumah sakit, sudah satu minggu ini ia tidak menaiki mobilnya. Entahlah, ada yang salah dengan mobil putih miliknya. Ia memutuskan menginapkan mobil kesayangannya untuk diperbaiki. Kyungsoo jadi merindukan kendaraan itu sekarang.

Setelah kaki mungilnya memasuki lobi rumah sakit, matanya memincing melihat sesuatu yang janggal. Ia melihat Chanyeol menggandeng seorang pria cantik dan mereka sepertinya terburu-buru.

"Chanyeol-ah!" Panggil Kyungsoo dengan senyuman hati khas miliknya.

"Aku ada pasien baru pagi ini dan aku menitipkannya padamu" Ucap Chanyeol dan berlalu begitu saja.

"Ya! Park Chanyeol eodiga!" Walaupun Kyungsoo mendengus sebal mendengar bahwa Chanyeol menitipkan pasiennya pada dirinya tapi tak hayal bibir hatinya tersenyum penuh arti melihat Chanyeol menggandeng seorang pria cantik.

"Pintar sekali Tuan Park menyebalkan itu mencari laki-laki yang cantik" Kata Kyungsoo dengan seringai lucunya.

You Know My Mind

"Mian Kai-ssi malam ini aku tidak bisa, aku sudah ada janji dengan Suho Oppa! Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" Jongin menggeram marah mendengar nama yang paling ia benci keluar dari bibir Naranya, ya Nara miliknya walaupun secara paksa.

Jongin pun menarik kasar lengan Nara dan membanting keras gadis itu kedinding. Nara meringis lirih merasakan panas terasa dipunggungnya. Jongin merangkap gadis itu dengan tangannya yang berada di masing masing sisi kanan dan kiri tubuh Nara.

"Kai-ssi, apa yang kau lakukan! Lepaskan aku!" Nara memberontak dalam kungkungan tangan Jongin. Sejujurnya gadis itu merasa heran dengan sikap Jongin yang terlihat tidak seperti biasanya. Walaupun Nara tidak dekat dengan Jongin tapi setau gadis itu, Jongin bukan laki-laki yang kasar dan dia juga laki-laki yang terbilang ramah dengannya.

"Kalian terlihat sangat dekat, apa yang membuatmu menyukainya huh?" Tanya Jongin. Tubuhnya juga sengaja ia rapatkan pada gadis itu. Terlihat sekali bahwa Nara tidak nyaman dengan posisi mereka. Sedangkan Jongin, dia sama sekali tidak peduli walaupun dilorong yang ramai sekalipun. Tapi untung saja lorong kampus saat ini terlihat begitu sepi.

"Kau tidak seharusnya bertanya hal itu Kai-ssi dan menyingkirlah! Kau sungguh tidak sopan" Ucap Nara dengan intonasi meninggi.

Seringai aneh pun nampak dibibir Jongin. Nara hanya bisa menelan ludahnya takut dan tak menyerah untuk terus memberontak. Saat wajah Jongin mendekati wajah Nara teramat dekat, ia mulai berbisik lirih.

"Kita lihat saja nanti Nara-ssi, apa kau akan tetap menyukai Suho mu itu" Nara tidak tau apa yang dimaksud Jongin dari ucapannya, ia hanya bisa bernafas lega saat Jongin pergi meninggalkannya walau seringai anehnya tak lepas dari bibir pria itu.

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru kampus, ia dari tadi pagi tidak melihat batang hidung Jongin sama sekali. Bahkan Jongin juga membolos kelas pagi tadi, ia jadi sedikit khawatir dengan sahabat tannya itu. Pikirnya mungkin Jongin ada dikelas kosong seperti biasanya tapi Baekhyun tidak menemukan siapapun.

"Sebenarnya dia kemana!" Baekhyun sedikit mengusap peluh didahinya, berlarian disepanjang lorong kampus membuatnya gila. Baru kali ini ia merasa begitu kelelahan, mungkin karena umurnya sudah menua ia jadi lembek seperti siput.

Saat tak sengaja mata yang berhias eyeliner itu menangkap siluet laki-laki dengan kaos hitam duduk dipojok ruang musik adalah Jongin, langkah Baekhyun pun mulai mendekati objek yang dicarinya sedari tadi. Jongin duduk dibangku paling pojok dan gelap, bangku itu sama sekali tidak terkena sinar lampu hingga membuat Baekhyun merasa sedikit takut melihat Jongin yang sekarang nampak sibuk dengan ranselnya.

"Kim Kai!" Panggil Baekhyun sedangkan yang dipanggil menoleh dengan mimik wajah tenang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sendirian disini? Kampus akan ditutup satu jam lagi" Kata Baekhyun.

"Aku tau dan aku sedang berkemas" Jawab Jongin.

Saat Jongin sibuk mengemasi barangnya, mata sipit Baekhyun tak sengaja melihat sesuatu yang nampak mencolok dilantai yang berlapiskan karpet merah, ia menyipitkan matanya sekedar memperjelas apa yang tengah ia lihat. Dan betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun saat melihat pisau lipat tergeletak lemah disamping kaki Jongin. Ia langsung memungutnya dan memandangi pisau yang berada digenggamannya dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit diartikan.

"Untuk apa kau membawa benda seperti ini Tuan Kim?" Jongin menoleh dan melihat Baekhyun tengah menggenggam sebuah pisau miliknya. Ia segera merebut pisau itu dari tangan lentik Baekhyun.

"Jangan sentuh benda ini! Kau bisa terluka" Ia memasukkan pisau yang terlihat mengkilat itu kembali kedalam ranselnya.

"Kenapa kau membawa benda seperti itu?" Baekhyun bergidik membayangkan pisau yang terlihat tajam itu menggores kulit mulusnya. Mungkin ia akan kehilangan banyak darah walau pisau itu menggores kulitnya dengan lembut.

"Kau tidak perlu tau" Bibir Baekhyun mengerucut.

"Apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?" Tanya Baekhyun. Jongin pun menggeleng.

"Tidak ada" Baekhyun semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Ck! Pembohong" Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu. Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan Jongin sendirian.

Entah kenapa Jongin merasa marah mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Ia juga merasa akhir-akhir ini dirinya sangat mudah tersulut emosi, kesal dan gampang tersinggung. Bahkan sangat sering ia membentak Baekhyun saat candaannya menyinggung Jongin sedikit, ya hanya sedikit dan dia merasa sangat marah.

You Know My Mind

Hembusan angin menerbangkan ringan tirai putih yang terpasang dibalkon kamar Kyungsoo. Laki-laki itu menggapai pintu balkonnya bermaksud untuk menutup celah angin yang membuat kamarnya terasa dingin. Namun niatnya urung ketika sepasang mata bulatnya menangkap butiran es lembut yang turun perlahan dari atas langit malam ini.

"Salju pertama turun" Gumam Kyungsoo sembari menggosok kedua lengannya pelan saat dirinya mulai merasa kedinginan. Tangannya perlahan menutup pintu balkon yang semula menjadi tujuan awalnya.

Merasa kepalanya sedikit pusing, ia menghempaskan dengan lembut tubuhnya dikasur biru laut favoritnya. Ia mendongak menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang terlihat berkelap kelip karena sticker glow in the drak miliknya yang tertempel sempurna diatas sana.

 _Nan kanghae boyeodo utgo isseodo honjail ddaega manha  
Neul geogjeonghana eobseo boyeodo hal mali manha_

Ia merogoh saku jaketnya, saat ia melihat nomor yang tidak ia kenal tengah menelfonnya ia sedikit mengkerut bingung, Kyungsoo berfikir siapa orang yang menelfonnya semalam ini.

 _Cheom bon sungan neomuna kkeullyeoseo igeotjeogeot jaeji mothago marhaesse_ _o-_

"Yeoboseyo" Jawab Kyungsoo.

" _Apa kau benar Do Kyungsoo?"_ Tanya sang penelfon.

"Ne!" Jawab Kyungsoo sekenanya.

" _Kenapa suaramu bertambah lembut Kyungie-ya!"_ Kata seseorang diseberang telefon. Kedua alis Kyungsoo mengerut bingung.

"Nuguseyo?" Tanya Kyungsoo pelan.

" _Kau tidak mengingatku? Kenapa cepat sekali kau tidak mengingatku eoh!"_

"Apa kau mengenalku?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

" _Tentu saja, kita bahkan begitu dekat"_ Jawab sang penelfon.

"Begitukan? Jadi siapa kau?" Kyungsoo merasa sudah mulai mengantuk sekarang dan seseorang yang menelfonnya malam ini juga mulai membuatnya kesal. Bukankah sangat mudah hanya menyebutkan siapa namanya. Ia hanya merasa familiar dengan suaranya dan sepertinya ia juga tidak sanggup menahan rasa kantuknya sehingga saat ia hampir terlelap, Kyungsoo menyempatkan menutup sambungan telfonnya.

"Kyungsoo-ya! Palli ireona!"

Guncangan kecil ditubuhnya cukup membuat mata bulat Kyungsoo terbuka pelan, ia menguap kecil tanpa melakukan sedikit pergerakan, maklum ia sedang mengumpulkan nyawanya. Saat kesadarannya sepenuhnya berkumpul, ia sedikit heran mengapa Chanyeol berada dikamarnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Kyungsoo masih dengan tubuh yang tergelung selimut.

"Kenapa kau yang membangunkanku? Dan kenapa kau bisa bangun pagi?" Belum sempat Chanyeol menjawabnya, Kyungsoo melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Ya! Apa-apaan pertanyaan yang terakhir itu?" Kesal Chanyeol.

"Aku kemari karena Tuan Do menelfonku tadi malam, ia memintaku untuk menjagamu satu minggu ini. Karena tadi malam ia tiba-tiba mendapat panggilan dari atasannya untuk segera pergi ke Cina jadi ia tidak sempat berpamitan denganmu karena kau sudah tertidur sangat pulas" Lanjut Chanyeol menjelaskan.

"Aku sudah dewasa jadi untuk apa kau menjagaku, kau bisa pulang sekarang Chanyeol-ah! Ini terlalu pagi untuk bangun saat hari Minggu" Kyungsoo kembali memasukkan seluruh tubuhnya kedalam selimut hangat favoritnya tapi urung seketika saat tiba-tiba Chanyeol menarik pinggangnya untuk keluar dari selimut.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku ingin tidur Park Chan!" Chanyeol tetap tak menyerah mendengar seruan Kyungsoo, tangannya juga semakin mengerat memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo.

"Aku sangat lapar Do Kyungsoo, masakkan aku sesuatu ne!" Kyungsoo berhenti memberontak lalu ia menghela nafas menyerah mendengar rayuan Chanyeol.

"Tunggu diruang makan, aku akan siap-siap dulu" Senyuman cerah pun terhias dibibir Chanyeol mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo.

You Know My Mind

Jongin menyembunyikan belati mengkilat itu didalam lipatan kain jaket dalamnya. Ia memakai maskernya dan semakin menenggelamkan matanya pada topi yang ia kenakan. Setelah kedua bola matanya melihat siluet seseorang tengah sibuk membaca diperpustakaan yang sunyi sontak langkahnya terhenti. Jongin mulai mendekati orang itu. Ia duduk dengan tenang didepannya.

"Sepertinya kau sedang sibuk" Mendongak, laki-laki yang berada didepannya mendongak.

"Siapa kau?" Tawa dingin menyelimuti laki-laki itu.

"Kau tidak mengenal suaraku Suho Sunbae?" Laki-laki itu Suho, ia mengeryit dahinya bingung mendengar suara laki-laki aneh dihadapannya. Ia bahkan tidak pernah familiar dengan suara laki-laki berpakaian serba hitam yang nampak menakutkan dimatanya.

"Sepertinya kau memang tidak mengenal suaraku" Suho tidak mengindahkan ucapan orang yang menurutnya aneh itu, ia hanya pergi berlalu meninggalkan laki-laki itu.

Sling..

Tanpa diduga sayatan panjang tercipta dipipi Suho. Darahpun mengalir mulus dikulit wajahnya. Rasa perih mulai menyerang daerah pipinya.

"Kenapa kau pergi heum? Apa kau ingin ada cairan merah mengalir ditubuhmu lagi Sunbae?" Suho mempererat buku digenggamannya. Tangannya mulai gemetar dan kakinya mulai sedikit melemas. Ia sendiri merasa bingung kenapa laki-laki itu menyakitinya. Apa yang ia lakukan? Apa dia pernah berbuat salah kepada laki-laki itu?

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Ya ampun jeongmal mianhae aku korbanin Leader Suho dichap ini. Aku juga minta maaf gak bisa buat Jongin jadi sadis banget kalo nyakitin orang#kagak tega. Maap-maap ye kalo chap ini mengecewakan. Tunggu next chapternya aja ya! *bow***


	4. Chapter 4

You Know My Mind | Chapter 4

Author : Alyn1427

CAST : Kim Jong In [Kai] | Do Kyungsoo | Jang Nara

Support Cast : Kim Joonmyun as Suho | Byun Baekhyun | Xi Luhan And Many More

Genre : Romance | Sad | Psycho | Yaoi

Rating : T

 **Untuk chapter tetep menceritakan tentang kehidupan Kim Jongin dan mulai serem** **2** **nya Jongin ada dichapter ini. Walau aku gak bisa buat cerita yang sadis banget tapi aku usahain Jongin jadi kejem tapi gak tau bakal berhasil atau enggak. And the last..** **Happy Reading** ***bow***

"Kau sudah bangun Sunbae?" Tanya Jongin pelan.

"Ughh..." Pertama yang Suho rasakan adalah kepalanya yang terasa begitu berat, seperti tertimpa sebuah batu. Ia mendongak merasa seseorang menatapnya dengan lekat.

"Kai!" Seru Suho yang disambut Jongin dengan sebuah tepukan tangan remeh.

"Ternyata kau sudah mengenalku Sunbae!" Kata Jongin sembari menyeret sebuah kursi kayu dan mendudukinya tepat dihadapan Suho. Ia juga memainkan pisau lipat yang ada ditangannya, walau ia tau bahwa pria dihadapannya terlihat sangat ketakutan tapi Jongin tidak peduli. Ia bahkan semakin mendekatkan pisau itu ketubuh Suho.

Ia berfikir bahwa hati nuraninya benar-benar telah tiada sekarang. Jongin merasa bahwa dirinya berubah menjadi seorang monster secara perlahan, sudah lama Jongin merasakan hal ini. Ketika sering kali ia melihat seseorang membutuhkan bantuannya bahkan seekor hewan sekalipun, Jongin benar-benar tidak memperdulikannya. Banyak hal yang harus ia kerjakan dan pikirnya peduli kepada orang lain dapat membuang banyak waktu berharganya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Jongin merasakan bahwa ia sangat menikmati hidupnya sekarang.

Dia rasa dirinya sudah gila sekarang, tapi memang itu kenyataannya.

Suho sungguh ketakutan saat pisau itu mendekati tubuhnya, sesekali ujung pisau yang runcing itu sengaja mengenai tubuhnya dan terasa menusuk dikulitnya. Walau ia mengenakan kaos sekalipun tapi sepertinya kaosnya tak berpengaruh sama sekali pada tubuhnya.

"Kau tau, kau sudah menyakiti hatiku!" Kata Jongin pelan dengan nada sedih yang tergambar pada wajah tannya.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin menyakitimu Sunbae, tapi kenapa kau menyakitiku!" Lanjut Jongin dengan seringai yang muncul dibibirnya.

Masalah yang sedang Jongin alami memang sangat klasik dan sederhana, gagal pada cinta pertamanya hingga ia berubah menjadi orang yang tidak ia kenal, menjadi seseorang yang kejam dan berbahaya.

Namun menurut Jongin, masalahnya tidak seklasik dan sesederhana itu. Walau baru dua tahun mencintai seorang gadis tapi itu adalah perasaan menyenangkan yang pertama kali ia rasakan dan tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Jongin membenci keluarganya kecuali Luhan, ia lahir tanpa kasih sayang orang tuanya bahkan bibi yang mengasuhnya sejak kecil sekalipun. Ingat! Jongin lahir dari keluarga terpandang, bukan ia bermaksud sombong tapi hey kalian pasti tau apa yang orang dewasa lakukan selain mencari sebuah kekayaan.

Orang tuanya hanya memikirkan pekerjaan mereka, Luhan juga tapi setidaknya kakak laki-lakinya itu sangat memperhatikannya. Berbeda dengan orang tua brengsek yang sudah melahirkan Jongin kedunia dan membuangnya. Mereka pulang hanya untuk mengemasi barang yang akan mereka bawa selanjutnya dan setelah itu pergi. Sungguh miris, ia benar-benar dilupakan oleh orang tuanya sendiri.

"Aku tidak kenal dekat denganmu Kai-ssi, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menyakitimu!" Kata Suho dengan nada suara bergetar yang kentara sekali bahwa dia begitu ketakutan.

"Bisakah kau diam brengsek!" Jongin meninju kuat perut Suho tanpa ampun. Ia sungguh kesal dengan kalimat Suho, apa laki-laki itu pura-pura bodoh.

Dan sekarang Jongin benar-benar ingin mengakhiri semua ini. Semua yang ia inginkan akan ia dapatkan bagaimanapun caranya termasuk dengan menghabisi satu nyawa ataupun banyak nyawa, Jongin tidak peduli. Ia harus mendapatkan apapun yang ia inginkan.

"Lihatlah sekelilingmu Sunbae!" Kata Jongin dengan mimik wajah dingin.

Suho mengikuti ucapan Jongin, ia mengedarkan pandangannya dengan pelan. Dengan cahaya merah temaram, Suho melihat banyak sekali foto seorang gadis yang terjepit pada pengait yang tergantung pada tali panjang diruangan ini. Ia bahkan baru sadar bahwa ruangan ini menyimpan banyak sekali koleksi foto, mungkin semacam studio foto pribadi milik Jongin. Dan betapa terkejutnya melihat puluhan foto yang tergantung diruangan ini adalah foto seorang gadis yang selama ini ia kenalnya.

"Bukankah dia-"

"Kau benar Sunbae, dia Jang Nara!" Potong Jongin dengan seringai yang masih tercetak dibibirnya.

"Kau tau kan sekarang apa yang membuatmu ada disini bersamaku!" Kalimat Jongin membuat Suho tersadar bahwa situasinya sekarang benar-benar tidak baik. Jongin bisa menyakitinya. Bahkan Jongin sudah menyayat dan memukulnya.

"Aku tidak akan membunuhmu Sunbae, kupikir itu tidak akan menyenangkan jika kau harus mati terlalu cepat. Bolehkah aku bermain main sebentar denganmu? Kau tau kan belakangan ini sikapmu dengan Nara sungguh membuatku ingin meremukkan semua tulang ditubuhmu" Kata Jongin lalu ia berdiri, berjalan mengelilingi kursi kayu yang tengah Suho duduki.

"Aku tidak suka saat seseorang menyentuh milikku dan kau menyentuh milikku bahkan berulang kali, kau tau aku sangat marah sekarang. Aku tidak akan membentak atau memarahimu agar hatimu tidak akan tersakiti sepertiku, tapi aku akan membiarkan tubuhmu merasakan sakit yang kurasakan dihatiku" Suho melebarkan kedua kelopak matanya saat ia mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Jongin padanya.

"Kumohon Kai-ssi jangan menyakitiku! Kumohon lepaskan aku!" Mohon Suho dengan kedua telapak tangan yang ia katupkan didepan wajahnya.

"Kau ingin aku melepaskanmu setelah kau menyakiti hatiku hah!" Bentak Jongin dengan suara beratnya.

"Aku berjanji akan menjauhi Nara untukmu, aku akan menyakitinya agar dia meninggalkanku dan kau bisa bersamanya Kai-ssi. Sungguh aku akan melakukannya, jadi kumohon lepaskan aku!" Mohon Suho lagi.

BUKK..

Ia meninju rahang Suho terlewat kuat berulang kali. Jongin murka mendengar ucapan Suho.

"Kau berencana menyakiti Nara, Nara miliku huh! Kau ingin menghancurkan milikku begitu Sunbae!" Tanya Jongin dan dijawab Suho dengan gelengan keras. Tidak dapat dibayangkan bagaimana wajah Suho sekarang, darah segarnya keluar melalui hidung dan mulutnya, rahangnya memar akibat pukulan telak Jongin.

"Tidak, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu Kai-ssi. Aku akan membuatnya bersamamu itu saja! Aku tidak bermaksud menyakiti Nara, sungguh! Aku akan me-"

"Karena kau begitu berisik, kurasa aku bisa memulainya dari mulutmu. Kau tau Sunbae, bahwa aku sangat pandai menjahit" Smirk menyeramkan tercipta disudut bibir Jongin.

"TIDAK Kai-ssi! Kumohon! ANDWE!" Teriak Suho.

You Know My Mind

"Baek dia adalah Do Kyungsoo, sahabatku ini adalah Dokter Psikiater muda yang sangat terkenal" Kyungsoo mencubit pinggang Chanyeol.

"Jangan berlebihan Tuan Park" Bisik Kyungsoo pada Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya mengacuhkan bisikan Kyungsoo walaupun cubitan Kyungsoo cukup membuat pinggangnya terasa nyeri.

"Dan Kyung dia Byun Baekhyun temanku" Baekhyun tersenyum kearah Kyungsoo begitupun sebaliknya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Kyungsoo-ssi" Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut menanggapi ucapan Baekhyun.

"Maaf, aku memasak sedikit Baekhyun-ssi. Aku tidak sempat berbelanja tadi karena kau sangat mendadak datang kemari" Kata Kyungsoo, Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Tidak, ini lebih dari cukup. Terlihat sekali makananya sangat lezat padahal aku belum memakannya. Sepertinya kau pandai memasak" Jawab Baekhyun sambil memandang takjub makanan yang dimaksakkan Kyungsoo beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Dan panggil aku Baekhyun saja, agar kita bisa berteman!" Lanjut Baekhyun. "Ya! Kau benar Baek" Jawab Kyungsoo akhirnya.

"Jadi sejak kecil kalian sudah berteman?" Mulai Baekhyun sambil memakan kimchi buatan Kyungsoo.

"Ya begitulah, kami juga bertetangga. Aku sering sekali menginap dirumah Kyunhoo unhukh mehjaghayaa" Ucap Chanyeol tidak begitu jelas karena mulutnya tersumbat penuh makanan yang baru saja dilahapnya.

"Ya! Telan dulu makananmu Chanyeol-ah!" Kata Kyungsoo sambil menjitak kepala Chanyeol pelan. Baekhyun tersenyum geli melihat dua sahabat yang terlihat lucu dihadapannya itu.

"Sepertinya kalian memang sangat dekat" Jawab Baekhyun disetai senyuman manis miliknya.

"Ya, terkadang dia juga sangat kejam" Sahut Chanyeol hingga membuat kedua mata bulat Kyungsoo melotot padanya.

"Kau menemukan pisau lipat yang kedua kalinya?" Tanya Chanyeol antusias. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Apa yang dia lakukan saat tau bahwa kau menemukan pisaunya?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Setelah selesai makan malam, mereka duduk santai diruang keluarga rumah Kyungsoo. Perut mereka terasa sangat penuh dan Baekhyun juga memutuskan menceritakan sikap aneh Jongin pada Kyungsoo. Ia hanya ingin tau apa yang terjadi kepada sahabatnya jadi ia bertanya pada Kyungsoo yang baru saja ia tau bahwa Kyungsoo adalah seorang Dokter Psikiater terkenal.

"Dia langsung merebutnya dariku dan buru-buru menyembunyikannya! Dia tidak ingin aku memeganganya karena bisa melukaiku" Kyungsoo berfikir keanehan yang diutarakan Baekhyun padanya.

"Kurasa dia memang tidak gila Baek, dia masih berfikir rasional. Dia buru-buru menyembunyikannya darimu karena dia takut kau akan terluka" Sahut Chanyeol dengan raut wajah yang terlihat serius.

"Mungkin Chanyeol benar tapi mungkin juga karena kemungkinan lainnya. Pasti ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan bahkan dari sahabatnya" Saat mereka bertiga terdiam cukup lama, Baekhyun baru saja mengingat sesuatu.

"Perilakunya berubah kasar dan mudah tersulut emosi saat tau gadis yang dicintainya didekati orang lain, dia bahkan melampiaskan kemarahannya pada orang lain dan menghajarnya membabi buta, apa itu wajar Kyung?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Jika dia merasa begitu marah karena gadis yang dicintainya didekati orang lain, pasti gadis itu adalah cinta pertamanya. Apa aku benar?" Tanya Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Jadi dia pertama kali merasakan jatuh cinta dan dia mulai terobsesi mendapatkan gadis itu hingga ia menyakiti orang disekitarnya" Tebak Chanyeol.

"Kau benar Chanyeol-ah, dia mungkin bisa dikatakan mengalami kelainan sosial" Jawab Kyungsoo membenarkan.

"Tapi dia pandai dalam apapun dan apa yang dilakukan semua baik-baik saja dan normal" Kata Baekhyun menyahut.

"Berarti dia juga pandai memanipulasi, satu-satunya cara adalah melakukan Brain Scanning! Agar kita tau apa yang terjadi padanya" Jawab Kyungsoo.

You Know My Mind

"Kemana saja kau dua hari ini eoh! Kau tidak menjawab pesanku, aku khawatir padamu Kai!" Bentak Baekhyun pada Jongin.

Dua hari yang lalu Jongin memang membolos dan membuat Baekhyun khawatir karena Jongin sama sekali tidak memberinya kabar, ia sempat lewat didepan rumah Jongin tapi Baekhyun tidak menemukan mobil Jongin terparkir digarasi rumah mereka.

"Kau juga tidak pulang kerumah kan?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, bisakah kau diam!" Kata Jongin kesal, moodnya buruk pagi ini dan Baekhyun menambahnya menjadi semakin buruk. Dia tidak ingin hilang kendali dan menyakiti sahabatnya sendiri.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir padaku karena aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri!" Ucap Jongin kesal walaupun begitu tetap saja ekspresinya datar seolah dia tidak merasakan apapun.

"Maaf, tapi kau sahabatku jadi aku tidak bisa menahannya. Aku bertambah khawatir padamu saat mendengar berita ada mahasiswa hilang secara misterius dua hari yang lalu" Kata Baekhyun hingga membuat mimik wajah Jongin berubah tertarik dengan seringai setan miliknya.

"Oh benarkah Baek?" Tanya Jongin dengan nada dibuat-buat seolah dia tidak mengetahui apapun. Ck! Dasar pembohong.

"Ya, dan yang lebih membuatku terkejut adalah saat tau mahasiswa yang hilang itu adalah Suho Sunbae Kai! Mengejutkan bukan!" Jongin menyembunyikan senyuman bahagianya saat mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"Sungguh mengejutkan Suho Sunbae menghilang, tapi bukankah itu hal yang bagus karena tidak ada yang mendekati milikku lagi Baek!" Baekhyun menoleh seketika menatap tepat kearah wajah Jongin.

"Kai, apa yang kau katakan!" Kata Baekhyun tidak percaya.

"Dia pasti merasa senang sekarang Baek" Baekhyun memandang senyuman Jongin yang terlihat begitu aneh dan mengerikan, seolah senyuman yang sedang Jongin tampakkan mempunyai arti dan sialnya Baekhyun tidak tau apa itu.

"Apa maksudmu Kai?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Ssstt... Dosen sudah datang, Sebaiknya kau diam!" Setelah mengatakan itu Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya dari Baekhyun dan kembali menampakkan senyuman penuh arti dibibirnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Aku merasa bagian Jongin nyiksa Suho itu gagal deh, soalnya aku bingung mau buat Jonginnya kayak gimana, Suhonya diapain jadi kesannya biasa aja gitu, iya gak?! Sorry for typo karena aku gak baca ulang ceritannya** **Kalo gitu sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya, annyeong *lambai-lambai* \** **/**

 **Review Juseyo~ Kalo kalian review, aku bakal lanjutin semua FF aku! *bow***


	5. Chapter 5

You Know My Mind | Chapter 5

Author : Alyn1427

CAST : Kim Jong In [Kai] | Do Kyungsoo | Jang Nara

Support Cast : Kim Joonmyun as Suho | Byun Baekhyun | Xi Luhan And Many More

Genre : Romance | Sad | Psycho | Yaoi

Rating : T

Happy Reading *bow*

.

 **meyriza : Hai juga, salam kenal *bow* Ini udh lanjutttt, selamat membaca~ Jangan lupa review dan Gomawo~**

 **SFA30 : Aku ga post di Screenplays soalnya dari awal udh Exo Next Door, sebenernya sih agak ga paham perbedaannya apa tapi karena udah terlanjur ya aku terusin aja hehehe~ .. Kalo ga salah umurnya dijelasin di chapter 1 deh dan tinggal diitung aja soalnya aku lupa hahaha :D ... Jangan lupa review~ Gomawo~ *bow***

 **GreenteaLatte16 : Jongin emang normal awalnya tapi ntar akhirnya melenceng dan semuanya akan ada di chapter selanjutnya hehehe~ ….Jangan lupa review~ Gomawo~ *bow***

.

.

"Kau pasti sangat sedih karena dia meninggalkanmu begitu saja" Jongin bersandar didinding dengan tangan yang melipat didepan dada.

Kelas sudah berakhir satu jam yang lalu, hanya ada Jongin yang tengah bersandar dan Jang Nara yang tepat berada didepan Jongin. Baekhyun sudah pamit pulang terlebih dahulu karena entahlah Jongin juga tidak ingin tau.

"Sudah dua minggu peristiwa itu dan dua minggu juga kuperhatikan kau berubah pendiam" Kata Jongin.

"Menyingkirlah! Aku sedang tidak ingin bicara dengan siapapun" Kata Nara tegas.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini? Bukankah dulu kau sangat ramah padaku! Apa yang Suho lakukan sehingga kau berubah menjadi dingin padaku huh?" Nara mendongak menatap Jongin datar.

"Aku tidak dingin padamu Kai-ssi tapi entah kenapa aku merasa sangat membencimu" Ucap Nara dingin.

"Apa? Tapi kenapa?" Jongin bertanya dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Sudahlah Kai-ssi aku harus pergi sekarang!" Tatapan menusuk dari Jongin saat Nara melewati tubuhnya membuat Nara sedikit gugup dibuatnya. Kentara sekali bahwa Jongin tengah marah sekarang.

Dan BRUKK...

Belum sempat Nara melewati pintu kelas tapi tubuhnya sudah keburu tak sadarkan diri karena pengaruh obat bius yang dihirupnya. Pelakunya tentu saja Jongin yang masih menekan sapu tangan yang tercampur obat bius kehidung Nara.

"Kau pikir aku akan menyerah begitu saja huh!" Ucap Jongin remeh.

.

.

You Know My Mind

.

.

Luhan berjalan mengitari kamar Jongin dengan raut wajah khawatir. Laki-laki berparas baby face itu terus saja memainkan ponselnya dan kakinya tak lelah terus saja berjalan mengitari kamar Jongin selama satu jam lebih.

Penyebab Luhan melakukan hal melelahkan itu karena saat ia tiba dari Jepang dan memasuki rumahnya ia tak menemukan siapapun selain maid yang bekerja dirumah mereka. Ia bertanya kepada maid, kenapa Jongin tidak ada dikamarnya dan yang membuatnya sangat khawatir saat maid itu bilang bahwa Tuan Muda Jongin sudah dua minggu tidak tidur dirumah, hanya sesekali pulang untuk mengambil beberapa barangnya.

Sudah sangat sering Luhan meninggalkan Jongin dirumah sendirian karena urusan pekerjaan. Padahal ia juga pernah meninggalkan Jongin selama satu tahun dan Jongin hanya dua hari tidak pulang kerumah tapi kenapa kali ini adiknya itu sampai dua minggu tidak pulang padahal ia hanya meninggalkan Jongin selama satu bulan.

"Hyung!" Luhan menoleh mendengar seruan dari arah belakangnya.

"Apa Jongin sudah memberimu kabar? Ia tidak mengangkat telfonku" Kata Baekhyun dengan nada khawatir.

Baekhyun tadi sedang membantu ibunya membuat kimchi didapur tapi saat Baekbeom kakaknya memanggil dirinya dari lantai atas karena ponselnya yang terus berdering membuat Baekhyun buru-buru melesat kekamarnya dan ia sedikit heran saat tau Luhan menelfonnya malam-malam. Dan disinilah Baekhyun sekarang, dirumah Jongin karena Luhan menelfon bahwa Jongin tidak pulang selama dua minggu.

"Aku sudah menelfonnya berulang kali tapi dia tidak mengangkatnya. Jongin selalu mengangkatnya saat aku menelfonnya. Apa dia tidak pernah menginap dirumahmu Baek?" Tanya Luhan dan Baekhyun pun menggeleng.

"Dia juga membolos kelas selama dua hari Hyung. Bukankah Jongin tidak pernah membolos sekalipun" Kata Baekhyun.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku jarang bertemu Jongin dikampus karena aku harus pulang tepat waktu karena orang tuaku sudah pulang Hyung, jadi aku bertemu hanya untuk pamit pulang padanya" Lanjut Baekhyun.

"Apa hanya aku saja yang merasakan, kurasa Jongin belakangan ini sedikit berubah. Walaupun aku tidak bersamanya selama sebulan ini tapi aku merasakan perubahannya saat kami bertelfon" Kata Luhan.

"Aku sebenarnya juga berfikir seperti itu Hyung. Tidak hanya padaku tapi kepada orang lainpun ia selalu bersikap dingin dan tidak peduli, kurasa tidak belakangan ini dia berubah tapi aku merasa sudah lama perubahan ini muncul padanya walaupun baru tampak akhir-akhir ini" Luhan terkejut mendengar apa yang Baekhyun utarakan. Ia sedikit tidak percaya sebenarnya tapi yang lebih tau Jongin selain dirinya adalah Baekhyun karena Baekhyun adalah teman Jongin satu-satunya dan yang paling dekat dengan adiknya.

"Apa Jongin benar-benar seperti itu Baek?" Tanya Luhan masih tidak percaya.

"Aku sangat mengenal Jongin tapi sikapnya sekarang seperti bukan Jongin yang kukenal" Kata Baekhyun meyakinkan.

Drrt Drrt..

Luhan merogoh ponselnya disaku mantelnya. Ia membuka pesan yang muncul di layar touchscreennya lalu menghela nafas pelan.

"Baek, aku harus menjemput nenek sihir Jongin di Busan" Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya bingung mendengar ucapan Luhan.

"Jongin menyebut Eomma dengan panggilan nenek sihir" Sebelum Baekhyun bertanya, Luhan sudah lebih dulu menjelaskan pada Baekhyun dan membuat laki-laki cantik itu tertawa renyah.

Mereka berdua turun dari lantai atas dan berjalan menuju halaman depan kediaman Kim. Baekhyun berdiri didepan pagar saat Luhan menghentikan mobilnya dan membuka kaca mobilnya.

"Jika ada kabar dari Jongin, aku akan mengabarimu Hyung!" Ucap Baekhyun lalu Luhan tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Terimakasih, pulang dan istirahatlah Baek! Sampaikan salamku untuk Ahjussi dan Ahjumma Byun dan juga Baekbeom Hyung" Setelah Baekhyun tersenyum padanya, Luhan bergegas melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan Baekhyun.

.

.

You Know My Mind

.

.

Pagi yang cerah tengah menyapa kota Seoul, walaupun di perkotaan tapi suara cicitan burung yang terdengar merdu tak kalah dengan suara kesibukan kota saat pagi hari. Namun cuaca cerah yang menyelimuti kota Seoul sangat berbeda dengan keadaan didalam apartemen Jongin.

Apartemen Jongin terasa menyeramkan, lampu temaram terlihat dibeberapa sudut ruangan apartemen Jongin. Semua perabotan milik Jongin berwarna putih dan tidak ada barang elektronik sama sekali, disudut ruang tamu terdapat rak yang menjulang tinggi dan berjajar buku berbagai ukuran yang tertata rapi di rak itu.

Dan saat memasuki kamar Jongin terdapat banyak sekali foto Jang Nara yang terjepit pada sebuah pengait kertas dan tergantung bebas dengan sebuah tali yang terpasang di atas langit-langit kamar Jongin. Kamar Jongin sangat luas tapi hanya ada kasur king size dan sebuah meja kayu yang berada disudut ruangan. Ada dua buah ruangan lagi didalam kamar Jongin, pintu pertama terdapat kamar mandi dan pintu yang kedua entahlah apa yang ada didalamnya karena Jongin selalu menggemboknya.

Jongin sekarang tengah duduk santai dikursi kayu favoritnya yang tengah menghadap kasur miliknya. Tatapan elangnya tak lepas dari sosok cantik yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Jika kalian membayangkan bahwa gadis itu sekarang tergeletak diatas tempat tidur bak seorang putri berarti kalian salah. Walaupun Nara tak sadarkan diri tapi kedua tangan dan kakinya terikat dengan rantai pada masing-masing sudut tempat tidur Jongin. Membuat gadis itu benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan seperti seorang tahanan.

Saat kelopak mata Nara membuat pergerakan, Jongin segera menggeser kursinya mendekat kearah samping ranjang miliknya. Memandang dengan dekat gadis yang sekarang menjadi miliknya walaupun secara paksa. Jongin sangat bahagia hari ini karena gadis yang selama ini dicintainya berada dekat bersamanya. Jongin memang tidak waras, sekalipun ia bahagia tapi kenapa Nara diikat dengan rantai.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi meninggalkanku. Maaf aku mengikatmu seperti ini Nara-ssi, apa kau kesakitan heum?" Jongin mengelus lembut pipi putih gadis itu. Namun karena kegiatan yang dilakukan Jongin membuat Nara membuka matanya tersadar.

"Dimana aku?" Tanya Nara dengan nada bingung. Gadis itu tengah mengumpulkan nyawanya namun ekspresinya berubah panik saat tau kedua kaki dan tangannya terikat disebuah tempat tidur. Ia mendongak mendapati wajah Jongin menatap datar kearahnya hingga ia benar-benar tak kuasa menahan rasa paniknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku Kai-ssi!" Teriak Nara histeris. Jongin mendekati wajah Nara lebih dekat dan berbisik ditelinga gadis itu.

"Jangan takut sayang, aku tidak akan menyakitimu" Nara melebarkan kedua kelopak matanya terkejut.

Gadis itu tidak begitu ingat kenapa ia berakhir disini. Ingatnya hanya saat ia dan Jongin berbicara diruang kelas dan setelah itu gelap.

"Kai-ssi sadarlah! Jangan seperti ini!" Ucap Nara ketakutan.

"Kau yang harusnya sadar! Aku sudah memberimu segalanya dan kau hanya menyakitiku!" Bentak Jongin keras.

"Kita bahkan tidak mengenal begitu dekat tapi bagaimana mungkin aku menyakitimu?" Jawab Nara sengit.

"Sekarang lepaskan aku! Apa kau sudah gila hah!" Lanjut Nara dengan emosi yang berada dipuncak ubun ubunnya. Ia begitu ketakutan sekarang.

"Kau benar aku sudah gila, aku mencintaimu sejak dua tahun yang lalu dan perasaan bodoh ini benar-benar membuatku gila karena semakin lama aku tidak bisa melupakanmu. Aku sangat mencintaimu Nara-ya sungguh!" Ungkap Jongin dengan nada sendu.

Nara melirik Jongin dengan tatapan tidak tega. Jujur saja ia sangat terkejut mendengar pernyataan Jongin tapi Nara tidaklah bodoh. Jika ia terhasut dengan ucapan laki-laki itu, ia akan semakin terjatuh dalam perangkat Jongin. Dan itu bukanlah hal yang baik, laki-laki itu sudah berubah menjadi laki-laki yang berbahaya sekarang.

"Baiklah kalau begitu lepaskan aku Kai-ssi! Aku tidak akan kabur, aku berjanji!" Kata Nara dengan senyuman.

Tidak tulus.. Jongin tau itu.

Jongin tau senyuman itu hanyalah kepurapuraan. Tidaklah sulit menebak sebuah senyuman bagi Jongin. Terlalu sering ia melihat senyuman tidak tulus sejak ia kecil jadi ia sudah hafal betul diotaknya. Meski begitu tetap saja Jongin melepaskan ikatan rantai dikedua tangan dan kaki Nara. Bukannya Jongin bodoh, ia tau nanti Nara akan mencoba kabur darinya tapi bukankah sedikit bermain tidaklah buruk!

.

.

You Know My Mind

.

.

"Kyungsoo Hyung, aku tidak mau pulang" Kyungsoo mendongak menatap bocah laki-laki yang dirawatnya.

Meskipun Kyungsoo seorang dokter tapi Kyungsoo selalu merawat pasien yang butuh bantuannya, seperti bocah laki-laki yang sudah Kyungsoo rawat selama delapan bulan ini.

"Ya! Kenapa tidak mau pulang eoh?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Bukankah Appa dan Eomma yang membuangku kemari, kenapa aku harus pulang jika mereka tidak menginginkanku. Aku bahkan tidak gila tapi mereka menitipkanku kemari" Kyungsoo tertegun mendengarnya. Ia sampai tidak bisa berkata apa apa.

Memang Kyungsoo sempat mendengar saat pertama kali bocah ini kerumah sakit jiwa bahwa bocah ini lahir hasil hubungan gelap, orang tuanya selalu saja bertengkar tanpa henti. Dulu keadaannya begitu memperihatinkan. Setiap kali mendengar seseorang berteriak, dia akan bersembunyi dan berteriak ketakutan.

"Aku ingin tinggal dengan Kyungsoo Hyung!" Ucapnya sambil menggengam ujung seragam dokter miliknya.

"Jung Woo-ya, kenapa kau ingin tinggal dengan Kyungsoo Hyung heum?" Tanya Kyungsoo lembut.

"Hyung adalah orang yang baik dan peduli padaku, hanya Hyung" Kata Jung Woo sambil menunduk.

"Kau tau Jung Woo-ya, Hyung sangat ingin mempunyai dongsaeng kecil sepertimu! Hyung sangat kesepian jika tidak ada Appa dan Chanyeol" Ucap Kyungsoo jujur.

Srekk..

Pintu geser bercat putih itu tergeser dan nampaklah Chanyeol berdiri disana sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Kyungsoo-ya, kita ada rapat sekarang!" Ucap Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Chanyeol lalu ia menoleh kearah Jung Woo dengan senyuman lembut miliknya.

"Hyung pergi dulu ne!" Setelah bocah itu mengangguk, Kyungsoo membetulkan sedikit selimut Jung Woo lalu beranjak pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Hhahaha~~** **mian kalo** **keluarnya tuh bocah agak maksa** **karena tiba-tiba aja aku pengen Kyungsoo punya adik laki(?)** **. Kaisoo belum ketemu ya, sabar dulu!** **Mian readers kalo kalian ga** **nge-** **feel waktu baca chapter ini karena aku** **emang author baru dan amatiran, nyelesaiin chapter ini juga buru-buru banget soalnya kepepet sama kerja dan kuliah** **jadi maklum kalo jelek dan typo bertebaran** **disepanjang kalian baca FF ini.** **Kalo gitu sekian bacotan membosankan saya annyeong *deep bow***

 **.**

 **REVIEW JUSEYO~**


	6. Chapter 6

You Know My Mind | Chapter 6

Author : Alyn1427

CAST : Kim Jong In [Kai] | Do Kyungsoo | Jang Nara

Support Cast : Kim Joonmyun as Suho | Byun Baekhyun | Xi Luhan And Many More

Genre : Romance | Sad | Psycho | Yaoi

Rating : T

Happy Reading *bow*

.

.

.

"Hyung bagaimana ini, sekarang sudah lebih dari dua minggu dan Jongin belum juga pulang" Ucap Baekhyun kepada Luhan.

"Aku sudah menghubunginya ratusan kali, aku juga menyuruh orang mencarinya tapi sampai sekarang pun masih tidak ada kabar tentang Jongin" Luhan memegang kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut sakit. Memikirkan Jongin setiap waktu membuatnya frustasi.

"Aku sudah mendatangi tempat-tempat yang pernah Jongin kunjungi tapi aku masih tidak menemukan Jongin disana" Baekhyun mendesah lelah, sebagai sahabatnya ia merasa khawatir. Apalagi dengan sikap Jongin akhir-akhir ini membuat dirinya juga merasa begitu cemas.

"Hyung, apa Ahjumma dan Ahjussi Kim tau tentang hal ini?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku belum memberi tau mereka tapi nanti mereka juga akan menyadarinya. Kurasa mereka tidak akan peduli jika anaknya menghilang Baek, mereka lebih peduli dengan posisi Jongin diperusahaan nantinya" Kata Luhan.

"Kupikir lebih baik kau memberitahu mereka Hyung!" Luhan mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Baekhyun.

.

.

"Kau bilang Jongin tidak pulang?" Tuan Kim terkejut saat Luhan memberitahunya bahwa Jongin tidak pulang lebih dari dua minggu.

"Ne, aku ingin Appa juga membantuku mencarinya, orang suruhanku tidak akan cukup jika harus mencari Jongin. Mungkin bisa saja Jongin pergi keluar negeri" Jelas Luhan.

"Jongin sudah dewasa Luhan, dia bukan lagi dongsaeng kecilmu. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, dia pasti akan pulang nanti" Ucap Nyonya Kim terkesan tidak peduli.

"Tapi kita harus mencari Jongin secepatnya!" Sahut Tuan Kim.

Luhan sebenarnya kesal mendengar nada tenang dari ibunya, apa wanita tua itu sudah tidak punya rasa peduli dengan anaknya lagi? Jongin tidak pulang selama dua minggu lebih dan wanita itu menyuruhnya untuk tidak khawatir? Apa wanita itu sudah gila! Pantas saja Jongin tidak pernah mau pulang kerumah saat orang tuanya berada dirumah.

"Walaupun Jongin sudah dewasa tapi tetap saja kita harus mencarinya Eomma!" Tegas Luhan pada ibunya.

"Benar, kita harus menemukan Jongin segera. Rapat pemegang saham akan diadakan satu minggu lagi. Aku takut jika Jongin tidak datang, saham akan dipegang bukan dari pihak kita. Dan itu bisa merugikan perusahaan kita sayang!" Kata Tuan Kim kepada sang istri, sedangkan Luhan hanya menganga takjub. Jadi semua ini karena perusahaan dan bukan semata-mata karena rasa khawatir terhadap Jongin? Ternyata memang benar kalau orang tuanya sudah gila.

"Apa kalian benar-benar tidak peduli dengan Jongin? Dia adalah anak kalian!" Kata Luhan mulai emosi.

"Urus saja pekerjaanmu Luhan! Jika tidak ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan, kurasa lebih baik kau kembali kekamarmu!" Kata Tuan Kim tidak peduli.

Luhan tertawa remeh lalu beranjak berdiri.

"Kalian sungguh tidak punya hati!" Kata Luhan lalu berlalu pergi dari hadapan orang tuanya.

.

.

You Know My Mind

.

.

Geraman kesal keluar dari bibir Nara, ia memaksa Jongin beberapa menit yang lalu untuk membelikannya makanan dan laki-laki itu benar-benar pergi. Tapi betapa sialnya ia mengetahui bahwa Jongin mempassword apartemennya dan mengunci Nara didalam kamar menyeramkan milik laki-laki itu.

"Apa tidak ada satupun jendela didalam sini!" Tanya Nara pada dirinya sendiri.

Gadis itu kembali mendesah saat ia tau bahwa kamar mandi juga tidak terdapat jendela disana. Ia berkeliling kamar sembari berfikir keras. Ia mengetukkan jarinya kedagu runcing miliknya. Sebelum Jongin kembali, ia harus sudah pergi dari tempat aneh ini.

"Mungkin disana ada jendela!" Nara berkata sambil melirik pintu yang berada disebelah kamar mandi. Pintu yang selalu saja tertutup dan terkunci dengan rapatnya.

Langkah Nara mendekati meja kayu yang berada disudut ruangan, mendorongnya kedepan pintu lapuk yang masih saja terkunci.

"Bagus, pintunya lapuk. Kurasa ini akan berhasil" Nara mendorong keras meja kayu kearah pintu didepannya.

"Tunggu, suara apa itu? Dia hanya membuka pintu itu saat malam saja, apa mungkin dia memelihara hewan?" Ia mendengar sebuah suara dari balik pintu itu. Walau suaranya tidak terlalu jelas tapi itu cukup membuat Nara kebingungan.

Sekali lagi Nara mendorong meja kayu itu berulang-ulang. Menubruk keras pintu lapuk yang mulai hancur dibagian tengah. Ia tersenyum senang saat pintu itu sobek pada bagian tengah. Tidak patah semangat, Nara terus menubrukkan meja kayu itu terus-menerus dan

BRAKK..

Pintu lapuk itu hancur membentuk sebuah lubang ditengah, Nara segera mematahan bagian yang runcing. Setelah dirasa lubang itu cukup untuk tubuhnya, ia kemudian menerobos masuk dan betapa menyesalnya ia memasuki ruangan itu.

"A-apa i-ini?" Ucap Nara terbata dengan telapak tangan yang menutup mulutnya sendiri terkejut. Gadis itu terpaku saat tubuhnya telah sempurna masuk kedalam sana.

Matanya membulat melihat begitu banyak darah berceceran didinding dan dilantai yang telah mengering, bau anyir pun menyeruak masuk hidung gadis itu. Dia melirik sudut ruangan dan rasa ketakutanpun kembali datang padanya, jantugnya berdegup kencang dan keringat dingin keluar membasahi tubuhnya.

"Su..ho Op-oppa!" Nara tidak percaya dengan apa yang tengah ia lihat sekarang. Ia tak kuasa menahan ketakutan sekaligus kesedihannya saat melihat tubuh kurus Suho meringkuk ketakutan disudut ruangan. Nara berjalan mendekati Suho dengan langkah pelan lalu mendudukkan dirinya tepat dihadapan Suho. Ia menatap mata Suho dalam walau sebagian wajahnya terkubur dilipatan tangan laki-laki itu.

"Suho Oppa apa yang dia lakukan padamu hiks.." Bulir air mata keluar dari sudut mata Nara melihat keadaan Suho. Saat Suho mendongakkan wajahnya, Nara tercekak hebat. Mulutnya tak mampu berkata saking terkejutnya.

Wajah Suho bengkak dan darah mengering diseluruh sisi wajahnya. Hidungnya pun memerah karena darah yang keluar melalui hidungnya telah kering. Dan yang membuat Nara terpaku tidak percaya adalah bibir Suho yang mengatup sangat rapat karena jahitan kuat yang menyatukan mulutnya.

"Jepadla bergii!" Ucap Suho dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

Prok.. Prok..Prokk..

Tepukan tangan dari arah pintu membuat Nara dan Suho melihat kesumber suara. Disana mereka melihat Jongin berdiri dengan seringai tajam yang terus tercetak dibibirnya.

"Aku sudah tau akan seperti ini" Ucap Jongin. Nara mengepalkan tangannya kuat mendengar ucapan Jongin padanya.

"KAU! Brengsekk! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADANYA DASAR IBLIS!" Teriak Nara frustasi. Walau begitu Jongin hanya tersenyum mendengar teriakan Nara, seakan teriakan itu tidak ada artinya untuknya.

"Aku hanya bermain dengannya sedikit, tenanglah!" Ucap Jongin tenang.

"Mwo? Tenang? Apa kau sudah gila! Kau menjahit bibirnya dan kau suruh aku tenang! BRENGSEK! KAU BUKAN MANUSIA!" Teriak Nara tidak terkendali, nafasnya memburu seiring kalimat yang ia ucapkan. Sudut matanya tak bisa bertahan lama untuk tidak meneteskan air mata.

Namun Jongin berubah diam setelah melihat linangan air mata yang keluar dari kelopak mata Nara, ia tertegun melihat buliran itu terus membasahi pipi mulus gadis itu. Ia memang kejam dan tak berperasaan tapi melihat Nara, melihat miliknya menangis, hatinya terluka. Ia berjalan cepat kearah Nara walaupun gadis itu terus saja mundur dengan paniknya.

"J-jangan menangis sayang! Kau melukai hatiku" Jongin mengusap air mata dipipi Nara dengan terburu-buru.

Jongin mengeluarkan pisau lipat miliknya dari saku kemejanya. Ia berjalan kearah Suho, dan berjongkok tepat dihadapan laki-laki itu yang sudah menatapnya dengan tatapan waspada.

"Dia tidak menangis tadi tapi saat dia menemukanmu, Nara-ku berubah dan dia menangis. Kau tidak boleh berada disini, kau harus pergi!" Kata Jongin sambil mengacungkan pisaunya didepan wajah Suho.

Tanpa aba-aba Jongin menusukkan pisaunya kearah dada Suho secara brutal dan tak terkendali, mengacuhkan tatapan kesakitan Suho yang kentara diwajahnya.

"TIDAK KAI-SSI!" Teriak Nara panik. Ia merasa bersalah dengan Suho karena tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Ia hanya bisa berteriak ketakutan dan mematung menyaksikan apa yang dilakukan Jongin kepada orang yang selama ini ia cintai.

.

.

You Know My Mind

.

.

Jarum jam berdenting tiga kali, dalam keadaan rumah yang gelap, Jongin berjalan pelan menapaki tangga selangkah demi selangkah menuju kamarnya. Sekarang Jongin kembali kerumahnya untuk mengambil beberapa potong bajunya. Alasan Jongin mengambil baju dirumahnya karena masih jam tiga pagi dan toko baju masih tutup, kemeja putihnya juga sekarang ternodai oleh darah yang baunya benar-benar mengganggu hidung laki-laki itu. Jongin mendapat pekerjaan besar tadi malam, laki-laki gila itu sudah menghabisi dua nyawa sekaligus termasuk Nara miliknya.

Jongin hanya ingin membuat gadis itu merasakan penderitaan yang dialaminya, yang dirasakannya. Hatinya begitu sakit saat gadis itu menangis menyalahkannya dan membuat Jongin lepas kendali hingga membuatnya tanpa sadar membunuh gadis itu membabi buta. Setelah kejadian itu Jongin menangis tersedu-sedu selama satu jam menangisi Nara yang ia bunuh dengan kejinya, sampai sekarang pun wajah Jongin terlihat menyedihkan. Tapi sepertinya bertambah menyedihkan dan menyeramkan tentunya.

"Kim Jongin!" Jongin menoleh kebawah saat bola matanya menangkap ayahnya berdiri dibawah masih lengkap dengan baju tidur ditubuhnya.

Ruangan yang tadinya gelap gulita perlahan terang seketika saat Tuan Kim menekan saklar lampu ruang keluarga. Jongin menoleh dengan tatapan dingin khasnya, menatap tajam kearah ayahnya. Tuan Kim sedikit terkejut saat tau Jongin pulang kerumah, ia tanpa sadar melirik kemeja yang Jongin kenakan. Kemeja Jongin terdapat banyak sekali bercak darah, lantas Tuan Kim mendekat kearah Jongin dan menatap putranya garang.

"Ada apa dengan kemejamu Kim Jongin?" Tanya Tuan Kim penuh penekanan.

"Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu Appa" Ucap Jongin disambut dengan pukulan telak Tuan Kim diwajah tampannya.

"Kurang ajar! Apa aku membesarkanmu untuk ini? Apa kau sudah tidak waras hah!" Bentak Tuan Kim. Jongin hanya tertawa bengis sambil mengusap darah disudut bibirnya.

"Kupikir kau hanya peduli dengan rapat bodohmu itu!" Balas Jongin mengejek.

Keributan yang ditimbulkan Jongin dan ayahnya karena saling berteriak membuat ibunya dan Luhan keluar kamar. Mereka terkejut melihat Jongin sudah pulang dan tentu saja penampilan Jongin yang seperti telah melakukan suatu pembunuhan, ya walaupun kenyataannya memang begitu.

"Tidak tahu diri!" Tuan Kim kembali meninju rahang Jongin keras dan kuat hingga membuat tubuh Jongin tersungkur kelantai. Melihat adiknya babak belur, Luhan turun dari lantai atas dan dengan segera membantu Jongin.

"Hentikan Appa!" Sahut Luhan keras. Jongin kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan tanpa rasa takut menghadap ayahnya dingin.

"Kau membesarkanku? Lebih tepatnya kau membuangku dan mencampakkanku seperti sampah. Orang tua sialan yang mencampakkan anaknya sendiri, apa itu masuk akal? Untukmu aku akan memberikan sebuah hadiah karena telah menyakiti hatiku"

JLEB..

"APPA!" Teriak Luhan.

Ayah Jongin melirik piyamanya dibagian perut yang kini merembes warna merah pekat. Luhan dan Ibunya segera menolong dan menelfon ambulance.

"Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Appamu Jongin! Apa kau sudah gila!" Bentak Nyonya Kim parau karena menangis.

"Aku memang gila! Dan aku ingin dia mati" Ucap Jongin sambil menunjuk ayahnya yang telah terkapar tidak berdaya. Luhan sudah tidak mengenal Jongin sekarang. Dia bukanlah adik kecil yang cerewet lagi tapi ia adalah seorang monster yang menakutkan.

"Jongin-na! Kenapa kau seperti ini!" Seru Luhan lemah.

.

.

"Hyung, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya Baekhyun. Baekhyun baru saja tiba dirumah sakit setelah mendapat kabar bahwa Taun Kim mengalami luka tusukan diperutnya.

"Aku tidak tau Baek, tiba-tiba saja Jongin pulang dan entah bagaimana semua ini terjadi begitu saja" Luhan mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

"Apa? Jongin sudah pulang? Benarkah?" Tanya Baekhyun tak percaya.

"Dan bagaimana keadaan Kim Ahjussi?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Ya, Jongin sudah pulang. Sedangankan Appa, dia kritis karena lukanya terlalu dalam dan dia mengalami pendarahan" Jelas Luhan sendu.

"Siapa yang melakukan semua ini Hyung?" Baekhyun bertanya sembari mengusap pelan pundak Luhan untuk menenangkannya.

"Jongin, Jongin yang melakukannya. Ia menusuk Appanya sendiri" Jawab Luhan. Seketika kegiatan Baekhyun mengusap lembut pundak Luhan pun terhenti.

"MWO? Jongin? Kena..pa dia melakukan itu? Jongin tidak pernah menyakiti siapapun Hyung! Apa kau bercanda?" Ucap Baekhyun masih tidak percaya.

"Dia bukanlah Jongin yang kita kenal lagi Baek" Setelah melihat kemeja Jongin yang tercecer noda darah dan kejadian yang menimpa ayahnya, sekarang Luhan sangat yakin bahwa Jongin memang telah berubah dan memang ada yang salah pada diri adiknya itu. Ia menepuk bahu Baekhyun pelan.

"Baek, aku butuh bantuanmu!"

.

.

You Know My Mind

.

.

Jongin mengalami insomnia dan membuatnya harus terjaga semalaman. Sudah dua hari kejadian dimana dia dengan percaya dirinya menikam ayahnya sendiri. Selalu saja bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringai saat mengingat kembali kejadian itu. Anggap saja Jongin gila, tapi laki-laki gila yang sekarang tengah duduk menyandar di dashboard ranjangnya itu merasakan kelegaan dan merasa sangat bahagia saat ia menikam sang ayah.

Cklek..

Lamunanya memudar saat pintu kamar Jongin terbuka pelan, Jongin yang berada didalam kamarnya mendongak melihat siapa yang membuka kamarnya. Sebelumnya memang pintu itu dikunci dari luar, ibunya menyuruh pengawal pribadinya menyeret Jongin masuk kekamarnya dan menguncinya didalam.

"Hyung!" Luhan berdiri diambang pintu sambil melihat kearah kaki kanan Jongin yang terikat rantai yang mengait dilantai yang baru dipasang pengawalnya tadi. Sesungguhnya Luhan merasa tidak tega dan sedih melihat adiknya diperlakukan seperti ini tapi Luhan juga tidak bisa membela atas apa yang telah dilakukan Jongin pada ayahnya.

"Menahanku seperti ini, kalian kira aku binatang huh!" Kata Jongin mulai emosi. Jongin mendengus malas melihat Luhan yang tidak bergeming ditempatnya.

"Lebih baik kau pergi jika tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan!" Ucap Jongin mengusir Luhan.

"Aku membawakanmu seorang teman" Jongin tertawa remeh.

"Maksudmu Baekhyun?" Tanya Jongin.

"Tidak, dia akan menjadi teman barumu" Seseorang keluar dari balik punggung Luhan, ia memakai kemeja soft green polos yang terlapis jas dokter dengan senyuman yang tak lepas dari wajah lembutnya. Jongin melihatnya malas dari atas sampai bawah, lalu laki-laki itu membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat kepada Jongin.

"Annyeong Jongin-ssi, aku Do Kyungsoo. Ayo kita berteman!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Yey~ akhirnya jadi juga, jadi ntar chapter selanjutnya udah mulai nyeritain Kaisoo gitu YEHET~ Kaisoo shipper yuk merapat! Maaf karena Chanyeol gak keluar di** **chapter ini tapi tenang aja, si ChanChan bakal muncul di chapter depan jadi tunggu ne** **! Eum…. Review dong~ *muka melas* aku kasih panjang deh next chapter nya, suer dah….. tapi agak lamaan update nya.**

 **Dan untuk Chingu, Dongsaeng, Eonnie, Oppa(kalo ada), Halmeoni, Haraboji wkwkwk~ REVIEW JUSEYO~ *sebar bias* Luph Yu mumumu~**


	7. Chapter 7

You Know My Mind | Chapter 7

Author : Alyn1427

CAST : Kim Jong In [Kai] | Do Kyungsoo

Support Cast : Park Chanyeol | Byun Baekhyun | Xi Luhan | Jung Woo And Many More

Genre : Romance | Sad | Psycho | Yaoi

Rating : T

 **Aku gak masukin nama baru yang ada dichap ini dan berikutnya karena mereka hanya cameo yang bentaran aku munculinnya, jadi kalo bingung karena terlalu banyak nama yang muncul tolong dimaklumi aja ne!** ***aegyo***

 **Dan untuk SIDERS review ne! Aku udah kerja keras nih ngelanjutin FF nya ditengah kerja dan kuliah jadi review dong~**

.

.

 **Kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani : Yo, Kaze-ssi! Kyaaaa aku juga udah ga sabar baca review kamu untuk chapter ini. Gomawo udah review~ keep review ne!**

 **Meyriza : Mey-ssi, asal kamu tau aja kalo aku itu emang ngeselin-_-# Chapter ini hadiah buat kamu yang udah sabar nunggu moment Kaisoo nya "senyum ala Ceye" Gomawo udah review~ keep review ne!**

 **NHAC : Saran kamu emang bagus tapi sayangnya kapasitas otakku itu terbatas banget, bisa berasap kalo mikir konfik yang berat atau bikin cerita yang bener-bener detail *geleng-geleng* Gomawo sarannya~ keep review ne!**

 **SFA30 : Ini udah pindah ke screenplays kok Reader-nim, gomawo sarannya~ keep review ne!**

 **Okeeee HAPPY READING *deepbow***

.

.

 **Flashback..**

"Baek aku butuh bantuanmu" Baekhyun yang mengerti ucapan Luhan pun mengangguk menyetujui.

.

Tok tok tok..

"Masuk!"

"Kyung!" Panggil Chanyeol setelah membuka pintu ruangan Kyungsoo.

"Chanyeol-ah wae?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau sedang sibuk?" Tanya Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Ada apa? Duduklah! Jangan didepan pintu seperti itu!" Seru Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

"Baekhyun ingin bertemu denganmu dan sepertinya penting" Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun dan Luhan masuk keruangan Kyungsoo, Chanyeol mengisyaratkan mereka duduk disofa. Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo pun ikut mendudukkan dirinya disofa ruangannya.

"Annyeong Kyungsoo-ssi, aku Luhan. Xi Luhan" Kyungsoo juga melakukan hal yang sama dan membungkuk kearah Luhan.

"Jadi begini Kyung, temanku yang pernah kuceritakan padamu tempo hari adalah adik Luhan Hyung, Kim Jongin" Kata Baekhyun.

"Aku menceritakan padamu sikap Jongin belakangan ini padamu dan kau bilang mungkin dia mengalami kelainan sosial, aku butuh bantuanmu untuk menyembuhkannya Kyung!" Lanjut Baekhyun dengan nada memohon.

"Tolong sembuhkan adikku Kyungsoo-ssi!" Sahut Luhan dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Tunggu dulu, dia mungkin bisa mengalami kelainan sosial tapi aku juga bilang bahwa kemungkinan dia tidak mengalami kelainan sosial juga banyak" Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Dia harus melakukan Brain Scanning Luhan-ssi!" Kata Chanyeol disebelah Kyungsoo.

"Bisakah kau memeriksanya Kyungsoo-ssi!" Mohon Luhan.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memeriksanya secara langsung, menyembuhkan seseorang dengan kelainan sosial seperti Jongin-ssi akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama karena ini bukanlah kelainan biasa. Kuharap kau bisa bersabar Luhan-ssi!" Kata Kyungsoo lalu tersenyum lembut kearah Luhan. Dengan pipi yang basah karena air mata, Luhan menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan membayar berapapun Kyungsoo-ssi!" Seru Luhan.

Kyungsoo masih tersenyum dan membalas genggaman tangan Luhan. "Jangan berkata seperti itu! Yang terpenting kita harus sembuhkan Jongin-ssi dulu"

 **Flashback End..**

.

.

You Know My Mind

.

.

"Hai Jongin" Sapa Kyungsoo, ia mendudukkan dirinya diranjang tepat didepan Jongin. Luhan sudah pergi sedari tadi meninggalkan mereka karena permintaan Kyungsoo, walau wajah Luhan mengisyaratkan kekhawatiran tapi hanya dengan senyuman dari Kyungsoo membuat Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo terkejut melihat kemeja penuh noda darah yang dikenakan Jongin hingga bau anyir sedikit tercium oleh Kyungsoo. Dia bisa melihat apapun yang Jongin lakukan sekarang masih sangatlah normal hanya saja apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun padanya dan noda darah yang tercetak dikemaja Jongin membuat sebersit pikiran bahwa Jongin seorang psycho memenuhi otaknya. Apa Jongin menyakiti dirinya sendiri?

"Kim Jongin! Kenapa kau tidak menjawabku heum?" Kyungsoo masih berusaha memanggil Jongin walau laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya, hanya sibuk dengan buku entah apa yang tengah ia baca.

"Apa kau tidak mau berteman denganku?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi dan sukses. Jongin meliriknya dengan tatapan tajam tapi tak ada rasa takut yang hinggap pada diri Kyungsoo. Mungkin dirinya sudah terbiasa dengan situasi seperti ini selama ia bekerja menjadi seorang Dokter Psikiater.

"Kau pikir aku anak kecil? Aku tidak butuh siapapun! Pergilah sebelum aku menyakitimu!" Ucap Jongin tajam.

"Aku tidak berpikir begitu, aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu, apa aku salah?" Kata Kyungsoo hingga Jongin membanting buku yang digenggamannya.

"SUDAH KUBILANG AKU TIDAK BUTUH SIAPAPUN!" Ucap Jongin dengan suara meninggi. Namun Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan senyuman yang teramat lembut. Jongin sebenarnya sedikit tertegun dan heran dengan senyuman itu.

"Aku ingin menemanimu Jongin-na, hanya itu. Kenapa kau harus semarah itu!" Kata Kyungsoo, tangan mungil Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan besar Jongin lembut.

"Aku akan selalu bersamamu. Kau bisa mengatakan semua masalahmu kepadaku!" Apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo hanya ditanggapi Jongin dengan senyum remeh.

.

.

"Bagaimana kondisi Jongin Kyungsoo-ssi?" Tanya Luhan setelah Kyungsoo turun dari lantai atas kamar Jongin, Kyungsoo melihat keadaan Luhan merasa tertegun. Kantung matanya begitu hitam, beberapa helai rambutnya jatuh berantakan.

"Dia baik-baik saja, tapi emosinya masih belum terkendali. Kurasa penyembuhan ini bisa berhasil jika gejalanya tidak melekat sejak kecil. Kudengar dari Baekhyun dia berubah sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu, apa itu benar?" Tanya Kyungsoo dan Luhan pun mengangguk mengiyakan, memang sifat Jongin beberapa bulan ini berubah drastis.

"Kalau begitu aku akan berusaha menyembuhkan Jongin-ssi karena kelainan sosial yang dialaminya baru muncul" Kata Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan datang dua hari sekali karena aku juga tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaanku, urusan Jongin biar aku yang menanganinya, kau tidak perlu khawatir! Dan, istirahatlah Luhan-ssi kau tampak begitu lelah!" Lanjut Kyungsoo disertai senyuman lembutnya.

"Besok aku akan datang kemari setelah selesai bekerja, hari ini cukup untuk melihat kondisi Jongin-ssi. Aku harus pulang sekarang!" Luhan tersenyum sambil mengekor dibelakang Kyungsoo untuk mengantarnya sampai pelataran halaman rumah Luhan.

"Terimakasih Kyungsoo-ya, bolehkah aku memanggilmu seperti itu?" Ucap Luhan setelah mereka sampai didepan gerbang.

"Tentu, Luhan Hyung!" Setelah mengatakan itu, Kyungsoo memasuki mobilnya dan mobil Kyungsoo pun menjauhi pandangan Luhan.

.

.

You Know My Mind

.

.

"Kyungsoo Hyung sudah pulang!" Seru bocah laki-laki yang nampak kegirangan saat Kyungsoo masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Annyeong Jung Woo-ya" Sapa Kyungsoo sambil melepas sepatunya. Melihat siluet ayahnya dibelakang Jung Woo sontak Kyungsoo terkejut.

"Sejak kapan Appa pulang? kenapa tidak menelfonku dulu eoh?" Tuan Do tersenyum lalu membawa Kyungsoo dan Jung Woo duduk dikursi makan.

"Kalian makanlah! Bukankah kalian belum makan malam? Selagi semuanya masih hangat, cepat makanlah!" Ucap Tuan Do dengan lembutnya. Ia sebenarnya terkejut saat melihat Jung Woo didalam rumahnya saat ia baru pulang pagi tadi. Tapi saat mendengar penjelasan bocah itu sekarang ia tau bahwa anaknya yang membawa Jung Woo kerumah mereka. Sudah sejak lama Kyungsoo sangat menginginkan seorang dongsaeng, dan melihat Kyungsoo membawa Jung Woo kerumah mereka, pasti Kyungsoo sangat menyayanginya. Dan ia tak keberatan jika Kyungsoo membawa Jung Woo kerumah mereka.

"Appa juga makanlah yang banyak!" Tuan Do mengangguk dengan senyuman lebar.

"Hyung, kenapa lama sekali pulangnya?" Tanya Jung Woo hingga Tuan Do menghentikan suapannya.

"Soo-ya, aku melihat Chanyeol sudah pulang sore tadi dan kau biasanya pulang setelah Chanyeol. Apa terjadi sesuatu dirumah sakit?" Tanya Tuan Do kepada Kyungsoo.

"Ani Appa! hanya saja mulai sekarang, aku akan sering pulang terlambat. Karena seseorang meminta bantuanku untuk menyembuhkan adiknya yang mengalami gangguan kejiwaan" Kata Kyungsoo menjelaskan.

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu, kau bisa jatuh sakit jika terlalu banyak pekerjaan!" Kata Tuan Do dan Kyungsoo pun mengangguk paham.

"Paman! Aku selesai" Seru Jung Woo tiba-tiba sambil mengusap lucu kedua kelopak matanya. Tuan Do tersenyum lalu mengusap rambut Jung Woo gemas.

"Naiklah kekamarmu Jung Woo-ya! Tidurlah, besok adalah hari pertamamu sekolah!" Jung Woo menuruti ucapan Tuan Do, dan berjalan kekamarnya. Tuan Do memutuskan menyekolahkan Jung Woo, tidak mungkin Jung Woo tinggal dirumah mereka tanpa bersekolah, ia juga perlahan mulai menganggap Jung Woo sebagai anaknya sendiri.

"Appa membersihkan kamar itu sendirian?" Tanya Kyungsoo dan Tuan Do pun menggeleng.

"Tentu saja ada Jung Woo yang membantu Appa" Ucap Tuan Do.

.

.

You Know My Mind

.

.

"AAAAARRGGHHH!" Kyungsoo terlonjak saat mendengar teriakan tepat dibelakangnya.

"Apa kau terkejut Kyungsoo uisanim?" Tanya pasien itu sambil memainkan rambutnya kegirangan.

"Itu perilaku yang buruk. Kau tidak boleh melakukan hal itu lagi, arrachi!" Ucap Kyungsoo pelan, telinganya masih berdengung karena teriakan itu tepat dibelakang telingnya.

"Ne!" Jawab pasien itu kemudian berlari dengan kencangnya. Kyungsoo menghela nafas maklum, sudah tiga pasien membuatnya mengelus dada terkejut hari ini. Pertama karena lemparan piring alumunium yang tepat mengenai kepalanya, mungkin sekarang memar yang semerah tomat masih menghiasi kepala malangnya. Kedua saat ia hampir saja jatuh mengenaskan karena air kencing membanjiri koridor yang dilewatinya dan terakhir teriakan luar biasa yang bisa menghancurkan telinganya.

Kyungsoo berjalan kearah koridor lainnya, dan ia melihat seorang perawat berlari kearahnya dengan raut muka panik.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo setelah perawat itu berhenti didepannya.

"Do uisanim! Pasien kamar 205 menodongkan pisau kearah perawat dan Dokter Jiwa yang akan memeriksanya" Mendengar hal itu, Kyungsoo berlari kekamar 205 dan melihat seorang pasien duduk ketakutan dengan pisau berada ditangannya.

"Apa dia pasien baru hari ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo dan dibalas anggukan oleh perawat disampingnya.

"APA KALIAN TULI HAH! KELUARKAN AKU! AKU TIDAK GILAA!" Kyungsoo bertanya nama pasien itu lalu perlahan mendekat kearah pasien itu. Perawat dan Dokter Jiwa yang melihat Kyungsoo mendekati pasien menakutkan itu memberi Kyungsoo isyarat untuk berhati-hati.

"Jongmin-ssi, turunkan benda itu! Benda itu bisa melukaimu" Ucap Kyungsoo lembut.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!" Seru laki-laki itu sambil mengayunkan pisaunya ke segala arah.

"Kau ingin keluar dari sini bukan? Kalau kau ingin keluar dari sini turunkan pisaumu dan bicara denganku eoh!" Rayu Kyungsoo.

"Tapi aku tidak gila!" Kata Jongmin dengan nada suara sedikit rendah walau pisau yang digenggamnya masih mengacung didepan Kyungsoo.

"Semua akan menyangka kau gila jika melakukan hal ini. Jika kau tidak gila maka bicaralah denganku dan aku akan membantumu, ne!" Perlahan laki-laki itu menurunkan pisau miliknya dan menjatuhkannya begitu saja dilantai. Perawat yang melihat pisau itu jatuh kemudian buru-buru memungutnya.

"Apa kau janji akan membantuku keluar dari sini?" Tanya Jongmin kepada Kyungsoo.

"Ya, jika kau mau melakukan perawatan rutin kau bisa keluar dari sini secepatnya" Kata Kyungsoo meyakinkan.

"Perawatan? Aku tidak gila!" Seru Jongmin.

"Aku tidak bilang kau gila Jongmin-ssi, kau hanya akan melakukan perawatan biasa dan selesai" Balas Kyungsoo.

"Apa setelah ini aku akan keluar dari sini?" Tanya Jongmin dan Kyungsoo mengangguk kemudian Jongmin menurunkan pisaunya perlahan hingga membuat senyuman manis tercetak dibibir Kyungsoo.

.

.

Merasa pegal Kyungsoo memukul pelan bahu mungilnya, satu jam yang lalu ia baru pulang dari rumah sakit dan begitu sialnya ia saat tidak menemukan Appanya didalam rumah, hanya menemukan Jung Woo didepan televisi sambil memegangi perutnya. Bocah itu belum makan malam karena Appanya mendapat sifth malam hari ini dan tidak sempat membuatkan makan malam untuk mereka.

Ia dan Jung Woo sangat kelaparan malam ini, ia ingin sekali menjambak rambutnya karena ia tau kenapa Appanya tidak sempat membuat makanan karena pagi tadi ia tidak sempat berbelanja karena ketiduran hingga membuatnya terlambat datang bekerja.

"Ck! Bodoh sekali!" Kyungsoo berjalan menyusuri kompleks rumahnya, ia akan ke supermarket dan membeli beberapa ramyeon untuk dimakan dengan Jung Woo. Sebenarnya ia bisa memasak makanan lezat layaknya koki dengan api menyala diatas wajan, tapi ia pikir memasak seperti itu mungkin sedikit berlebihan mengingat begitu kelaparannya mereka, ia tau bahwa waktu lebih penting sekarang. Jadi ia memutuskan membeli ramyeon saja.

Saat melewati rumah Chanyeol, ia berhenti sejenak melihat balkon kamar Chanyeol yang masih terbuka dengan lebarnya. Kyungsoo mendengus melihat itu.

"Apa dia ingin mengundang maling masuk kekamarnya! Dasar bodoh!" Kyungsoo masih menatap kearah kamar Chanyeol saat seorang wanita masuk kekamar Chanyeol adalah Ibu Chanyeol yang akan menutup pintu balkon dan Kyungsoo sedikit membungkuk ketika tatapan mereka bertemu. Walau samar tapi Kyungsoo tau kalau Ibu Chanyeol tersenyum kearahnya. Setelah pintu balkon kamar Chanyeol tertutup sempurna, Kyungsoo melanjutkan langkahnya.

Drrt.. Drrt..

Kyungsoo merogoh saku jaketnya, ia sudah didepan supermarket sekarang tapi pesan yang baru ia terima membuatnya terhenti.

From : 010xxxxxxx

Apa kau tidak merindukanku eoh?

Kyungsoo mengerutkan kedua alisnya heran, kenapa Kyungsoo harus merindukannya? Siapapun bahkan Chanyeol pun tau kalau ia hanya akan merindukan Appa tercintanya.

Tanpa menggubris pesan aneh yang mengganggunya belakangan ini, Kyungsoo memasuki supermarket dengan tatapan penuh binar. Sepertinya ia akan belanja ramyeon habis-habisan malam ini.

.

.

Baekhyun membuka gerbang rumahnya dan berjalan mendekati Chanyeol yang tengah bersandar pada mobilnya.

"Chanyeol ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tersadar bahwa Baekhyun sudah ada didepanya. Malam ini Baekhyun mengenakan Jaket putih polos, celana training abu-abu dan kacamata bundar yang menggantung pada hidung mungilnya. Sekarang musim dingin dan Baekhyun hanya memakai jaket tipis, apa Baekhyun tidak kedinginan.

"Apa kau tidak kedinginan? Kenapa kau hanya memakai jaket tipis Baek?" Ucap Chanyeol khawatir. Baekhyun melirik penampilannya lalu mengibaskan tangan kanannya acuh.

"Biarkan saja! Aku butuh udara segar Yeol" Kata Baekhyun ringan.

"Aku baru selesai mengerjakan tugas!" Ucap Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol mengacak surai hitam Baekhyun. Karena Baekhyun terlihat lucu saat mengoceh.

"Bolehkah aku memelukmu Baek?" Baekhyun menautkan kedua alisnya bingung ketika tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol meminta sebuah pelukan padanya.

Tanpa memperdulikan wajah bingung Baekhyun, Chanyeol melingkarkan tangannya ketubuh mungil Baekhyun, menyandarkan dagunya ke bahu sempit milik si mungil.

Perlahan Bekhyun membalas pelukan itu, walau wajahnya masih terlihat bingung dan sedikit ragu. Chanyeol memang sering berpelukan, bahkan berpelukan dengan Kyungsoo sudah puluhan kali ia lakukan sejak kecil tapi entah kenapa ia merasa berbeda saat memeluk Baekhyun. Ia merasa sangat nyaman ketika mendekap tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang terasa sangat hangat walau ia tau udara sangat dingin sekarang. Pertama kalinya ia merasakan pelukan yang sangat menenangkan.

Setelah beberapa menit Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya, menatap wajah cantik Baekhyun dengan senyuman yang teramat lembut.

"Apa kau sudah makan?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja belum, Eomma mengamuk karena aku melewatkan makan malamku" Chanyeol tersenyum lalu menarik tangan Baekhyun memasuki mobilnya.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana Tuan Park?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Aku akan mentraktirmu makan" Wajah lelah Baekhyun berubah berseri-seri saat mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Chanyeol.

"Bisakah aku menambah ice cream strawberry sebagai hidangan penutup?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan tatapan memohon. Chanyeol kembali tersenyum dan dengan gemasnya mencubit pipi putih Baekhyun pelan.

"Tentu saja Baek, apapun yang kau inginkan!" Kata Chanyeol hingga membuat gigi rapi Baekhyun terlihat jelas karena ia tersenyum begitu senang.

Saat Chanyeol akan menginjak gas mobilnya Baekhyun menoel lengannya dan membuat Cahnyeol menghentikan pergerakannya kemudian menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang duduk disampingnya.

"Apa wajahku terlihat buruk?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menunjuk wajahnya.

"Kau cantik Baek!" Ucap Chanyeol jujur.

"Aku laki-laki Yeol!" Seru Baekhyun tidak terima.

"Ya, kau laki-laki yang terlahir mempunyai wajah cantik" Ucap Chanyeol akhirnya.

.

.

You Know My Mind

.

.

"Sial!" Umpat Jongin dengan kerasnya saat tangannya tak bisa menggapai lemari pakaian disamping ranjangnya. Rantai sialan yang memborgol kakinya membuatnya ingin murka karena sangat menghambat ruang geraknya.

"Butuh bantuan?" Saat Jongin menoleh kearah sumber suara, ia mendesah muak.

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu!" Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati Jongin, ia tidak datang dengan jas dokter miliknya seperti kemarin, ia mengenakan kemeja polos berwarna baby blue yang tampak begitu pas dikulit seputih susunya.

"Kau ingin mengambil baju yang mana?" Kyungsoo membuka lemari yang berusaha Jongin gapai sedari tadi.

"Kenapa kau sangat keras kepala?" Tanya Jongin sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya mengedikan bahunya tidak tau.

"Pakai baju ini saja, pakaian ini bisa menghangatkanmu!" Pilih Kyungsoo kemudian ia membalikan badannya menghadap lemari.

"Jangan menolaknya, cepat ganti bajumu!" Jongin mengganti bajunya dengan mimik angkuh yang terus terhias di wajahnya. Saat Kyungsoo mendengar langkah kaki disertai rantai Jongin, ia menoleh dan mengikuti Jongin duduk diranjangnya.

"Jongin-na, kenapa kemejamu terdapat bercak darah?" Tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Aku tau kau adalah dokter kejiwaan yang dibayar Luhan Hyung untuk memeriksaku dan kau tidak diizinkan bertanya apapun" Jawab Jongin disertai seringai anehnya.

"Aku tidak bisa menyangkal tentang hal itu tapi aku kemari bukan hanya memeriksamu tapi aku juga ingin menjadi temanmu" Kata Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau tidak takut jika aku bisa menyayat kulitmu kapanpun?" Kyungsoo menggeleng walau sedikit keterkejutan dihatinya saat mendengar kalimat Jongin.

"Begitukah?" Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Sejak aku menjadi seorang Dokter Psikiater, banyak sekali situasi mencekam yang kulalui setiap harinya bahkan sampai aku hampir mati sekalipun, aku sudah pernah melaluinya" Ungkap Kyungsoo.

"Aku bukan orang gila yang berperilaku aneh Kyungsoo" Kata Jongin masih dengan seringainya.

"Aku tau" Jongin tersenyum remeh mendengar nada tenang dari Kyungsoo.

"Kau bisa tenang sekarang, tapi tidak setelah melihat apa yang aku lakukan!" Jongin menutup wajahnya dengan buku miliknya.

"Dunia ini sangat indah Kyungsoo" Ucap Jongin ambigu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Hhahah~ Annyeong yeorobun *kecups basah*** **Karena aku kerjanya pulang lebih awal, aku jadi bisa lanjutin semua FF ku dan aku kemaren udah janji bikin chapter ini lebih panjang dari chapter sebelumnya dan udah panjang kan? Ato kurang panjang? Yang penting bisa update lah~**

 **Udah deh bacotannya, makasih untuk kalian yang selalu review FF absurd ini *bow* review kalian emang nyemangatin banget buat ngelanjutin FF ku.**

 **.**

 **Buat SIDERS a** **ku bakal apdet kilat semua FF ku jika kalian REVIEW~ tapi kalo reviewnya dikit ya kita lihat aja kapan bisa apdet.**


	8. Chapter 8

You Know My Mind | Chapter 8

Author : Alyn1427

CAST : Kim Jong In [Kai] | Do Kyungsoo

Support Cast : Park Chanyeol | Byun Baekhyun | Xi Luhan | Jung Woo And Many More

Genre : Romance | Sad | Psycho | Yaoi

Rating : T

Happy Reading *bow*

.

.

 **Ini balesan review untuk chapter 8 gaes~**

 **Alexa : Ini udah lanjut. Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak~ Gomawo udah review~**

 **SFA30 : Amin~ Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak~ Gomawo udah review dan do'anya~**

 **Yousee : Jongin emang suka ngomong ambigu wkwkwk~ Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak~ Gomawo udah review~**

 **Kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani : Yo, Kaze-ssi! Ayok fangirlin bareng~ yang disini ngetik Kai smirk mulu juga ikut melting wkwkwk~ Jongmin cuman numpang lewat aja kok, piso yang dibawa entahlah saya lupa#digampar . Ini udah lanjoootttttt, mudah-mudahan kamu suka. Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak~ Gomawo udah review~**

 **Meyriza : Wkwkwk~ saya emang ngeselin. Saya kalo bikin FF ya gitu, ngebut ngelarin ntar langsung di up biar ga banyak tanggungan. Ini udah fast belom? Oke Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak~ Gomawo udah review~**

 **BigSehun'sjunior : Emang si Jong tem suka ngmong ga jelas kayak yang bikin cerita *ngakak . Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak~ Gomawo udah review~**

.

 **HAPPY READING**

.

.

.

Jongin tertidur dengan pulasnya sore ini, mungkin ia kelelahan karena Luhan bilang Jongin tidak tidur selama tiga hari. Kyungsoo pikir Luhan sangat menyayangi Jongin, ia mendengar bahwa Appa mereka dirawat dirumah sakit tapi Luhan tetap menyempatkan pulang dan melihat Jongin untuk membawakannya makanan dan merawatnya. Luhan pasti sangat lelah, ditambah dia harus bekerja menggantikan Appanya.

Kyungsoo berkeliling kamar Jongin sekedar melihat-lihat apa yang dimiliki laki-laki itu. Dan apa yang dilihatnya cukup membuatnya kebosanan, seluruh rak yang berada dikamar Jongin berisi buku dengan ukuran dan judul yang berfariasi. Apa Jongin membaca semua ini? Tapi dia tidak terlihat seperti kutu buku.

Alis matanya sedikit terangkat saat menangkap benda yang menurutnya menarik diantara tumpukan buku milik Jongin. Kyungsoo mengambilnya perlahan dan ia menyadari bahwa itu bukanlah sebuah buku melainkan map kuning yang sedikit tebal. Ia membuka perlahan map itu dan ia menemukan banyak lembaran kertas dan saat ia baca, isinya seperti data diri seseorang yang sangat detail dan terperinci.

"Nama lengkap Kim Joonmyun, nama panggilan Suho. Mahasiswa beasiswa semester— Sepertinya nama Suho terdengar tidak asing!" Kyungsoo membalik lembaran pertama dan menemukan amplop berwana cokelat gelap terjepit disana. Ia membuka amplop itu yang berisi banyak sekali foto seseorang disana, ia memang merasa tidak asing dengan seseorang yang ada difoto itu. Ia berfikir keras dimana ia melihat seseorang difoto itu yang ia tau bernama Suho. Dan saat ia mengingatnya, mulutnya menganga dan mata bulatnya semakin membulat.

"Bukankah dia yang ada diberita, mahasiswa yang hilang itu!" Seru Kyungsoo tidak percaya.

"Sudah puas melihatnya Kyungsoo-ssi?" Kyungsoo menjatuhkan map yang ada digenggamannya beserta foto yang tadi dilihatnya. Jongin dibelakangnya sekarang, menatap Kyungsoo dengan mata kelam yang tajam miliknya.

"Kau tidak seharusnya melihatnya!" Jongin mencengkeram kedua lengan Kyungsoo kuat. Kyungsoo merintih kesakitan saat Jongin juga menancapkan kukunya dilengan Kyungsoo yang hanya dilapisi kemeja tipis.

"Jongin-ssi sakit, lepaskan kumohon!" Jongin melepaskan cengkramannya dan membalik tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Apa maksud data diri Suho dan foto itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo sembari mengusap kedua lengannya.

"Jika kau masih menyayangi lenganmu sebaiknya jangan bertanya apapun!" Ingat Jongin.

"Lihat apa yang kau perbuat! Kau membuat kamarku berantakan, aku benar-benar membencinya!" Kyungsoo masih mematung dan sibuk dengan pikirannya tentang data diri dan foto Suho, ia tidak menyadari ketika senyuman miring muncul dibibir Jongin.

.

.

Kyungsoo mengusap wajahnya lelah, setelah kejadian map kuning itu Jongin menjadi lebih menyebalkan pikirnya, ia mengajukan banyak sekali pertanyaan mendasar untuk mengetahui kepribadiannya tapi Jongin tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali, hanya tersenyum aneh kearahnya berulang ulang. Ia duduk diam ditepi ranjang Jongin, sudah jam sepuluh malam tapi ia belum beranjak dari sana. Waktu pulangnya sudah satu jam yang lalu tapi entah mengapa ia terlalu malas untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Ia menoleh kearah Jongin yang sekarang sudah tertidur dengan tenangnya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali melihat map kuning itu sekali lagi, mungkin saja ia menemukan sesuatu yang belum ia ketahui tentang Jongin sebelumnya tapi malah ia tidak melakukannya. Kyungsoo harus membuat Jongin lebih terbuka kepadanya agar ia tau titik permasalahan yang dialami Jongin dan dia akan bisa lebih mudah menyembuhkan pemuda itu.

Kyungsoo harus berfikir keras bagaimana caranya membuat Jongin lebih nyaman didekatnya sehingga Kyungsoo lebih leluasa bertanya kepada laki-laki itu. Kelainan yang dialami Jongin sangat berbeda dengan pasien yang ditanganinya dirumah sakit, ia tau bagaimana menyembuhkan pasien sakit jiwa secara bertahap tapi tidak dengan Jongin. Jongin sangat normal seperti kebanyakan orang pada umumnya, Jongin juga sangat pintar terbukti dengan buku-buku yang memenuhi rak kamarnya, karena setiap tindakan yang Jongin lakukan sudah terpikirkan olehnya. Itu membuat Kyungsoo harus memutar otaknya, Jongin bukanlah pemuda sembarangan, Jongin cukup pintar untuk mengetahui apa yang ingin Kyungsoo lakukan pada laki-laki itu.

Ia menghela nafas lirih memikirkannya. Lalu Kyungsoo kembali menatap Jongin, udara sedang dingin diluar tapi Jongin berkeringat sekarang, Kyungsoo mengamati pergerakan Jongin yang mulai aneh, karena laki-laki itu seperti tengah mengalami mimpi buruk. Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo mulai khawatir, ia mendekati tubuh Jongin bermaksud membangunkannya.

"Jongin irreona! Jong—" Terhenti seketika saat Jongin tiba-tiba saja meneteskan air mata dalam tidurnya.

"Kenapa kau menangis eoh? Kim Jongin bangunlah, apa yang terjadi?" Kyungsoo terus saja mengguncang tubuh Jongin.

Saat Kyungsoo mengguncang tubuh Jongin lebih kuat, Jongin pun terbangun dengan peluh yang membanjiri tubuhnya. Kyungsoo terkejut saat tiba-tiba Jongin menangis dengan kesalnya.

"Kenapa kau menghianatiku?" Seru Jongin.

"Kenapa kau membela laki-laki brengsek itu huh! KENAPA!" Teriak Jongin kesegala arah. Kyungsoo semakin dibuat bingung dengan sikap Jongin, ia tidak tau apa yang membuat Jongin seperti ini, ia mengelus lengan Jongin dengan lembut agar bisa membuatnya lebih tenang.

"Hei.. Kim Jongin, tenanglah! Semua akan baik-baik saja, ssstt…. Tenanglah!" Ucap Kyungsoo penuh kelembutan sambil terus mengelus lengan Jongin pelan. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo namun kali ini tatapan Jongin sarat akan kesedihan, bukan tatapan bengis ataupun tajam seperti sebelumnya. Kali ini hanya kesedihan mendalam yang menyelimuti tatapan matanya.

Telapak mungil Kyungsoo menyentuh wajah Jongin lembut. Ia tersenyum kearah Jongin seakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja hanya dengan melihat senyuman lembut Kyungsoo. Tanpa Jongin sadari, kedua tangannya melingkari pingang Kyungsoo menariknya mendekat, mendekapnya lembut hingga wajah Kyungsoo tenggelam didadanya. Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut atas apa yang dilakukan Jongin, ia ingin memberontak namun mengingat keadaan Jongin malam ini membuat Kyungsoo membiarkan Jongin memeluknya.

.

.

You Know My Mind

.

.

Kyungsoo terus saja mengetuk kepalanya selama berangkat bekerja. Tatapannya tidak fokus karena memikirkan kejadian pagi tadi. Ia terus saja menyadarkan dirinya agar berhenti berfantasi. Bisa-bisa ia dianggap gila jika terus saja melamun.

"Aish! Sebenarnya apa yang kupikirkan!" Kyungsoo menguburkan wajahnya pada lipatan tangannya yang berada diatas meja ruangannya, ini masih pagi tapi Kyungsoo sudah dikacaukan oleh Kim Jongin.

 **.**

 **Flashback..**

Kyungsoo masih diam dalam pelukan Jongin namun setelah lewat sepuluh menit, Kyungsoo melepaskan tangan Jongin dari pinggangnya namun setelah terlepas Jongin hampir saja terjatuh jika Kyungsoo tidak menahan punggung laki-laki itu dan mengembalikan kedekapannya. Ia melirik wajah Jongin pelan dan Kyungsoo menemukan Jongin tertidur dibahunya, mungkin Jongin sangat mengantuk hingga ia dengan mudahnya jatuh tertidur.

Sebenarnya sikap Jongin tidak terlalu menakutinya pikir Kyungsoo, namun terkadang seringai yang ditampakkannya membuat Kyungsoo merasa was-was. Ia tidak tau apa yang tengah dipikirkan Jongin jika ia tersenyum seperti itu, membuatnya merasa seolah Jongin akan merencanakan sesuatu terhadapnya, tapi entahlah Kyungsoo juga tidak tau.

Terkadang ia bisa kesal dengan sendirinya karena Jongin begitu menyebalkan, walaupun rasa kesal itu tidak terlihat diwajahnya tapi tetap saja hal itu membuatnya harus ekstra sabar menghadapi patung es seperti Jongin.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan punggung Jongin lebih lama lagi. Ini berat dan itu bisa mematahkan tangannya jika ia terus saja menahannya. Perlahan ia menidurkan Jongin dan menyelimuti pemuda itu dengan nyaman. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Kyungsoo saat ini, setelah melihat wajah tidur Jongin yang terlihat begitu _innocent_ membuatnya ikut berbaring menghadap Jongin. Tanpa ia sadari Kyungsoo tertidur disamping Jongin malam itu.

.

.

Jongin terbangun pagi ini karena merasakan sinar matahari dari arah balkon yang sialnya menyilaukan matanya. Ia merasa memeluk seseorang dan berpikir tidak mungkin ia tidur memeluk Luhan, yang benar saja. Luhan tidak pernah tidur dikamarnya. Ia menoleh kearah samping dan ia terkejut melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya, apakah semalam ia juga tidur memeluk laki-laki mungil itu? Jongin ingin sekali memaki Kyungsoo yang seenaknya tidur diranjangnya. Tapi apakah Jongin akan melakukannya setelah melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang begitu menggemaskan itu tidur disampingnya? Jongin sadar ketika tangannya mendarat dipipi kenyal Kyungsoo dan mengelus pipi itu dengan pelan, ia takut Kyungsoo akan terbangun karena ulahnya.

Jongin merasa terhipnotis ketika mata kelamnya terkunci sempurna pada wajah Kyungsoo, ia bisa melihat jika wajah itu sangat lembut dan tak satupun noda yang tercetak disana. Kyungsoo mempunyai wajah seperti anak kecil yang sangat menggemaskan dan Jongin juga melihat rona kemerahan yang muncul dipipi laki-laki mungil itu membuatnya tanpa sadar tersenyum begitu lembut. Ya Jongin tersenyum sekarang, bukan seringai seram dan menyebalkan seperti biasanya, hanya kelembutan yang terlihat pada senyumannya.

Kyungsoo menggeliat pelan dan mulai terbangun karena merasa sinar matahari menusuk mata bulatnya. Saat kedua matanya terbuka dengan lebarnya, Jongin menutup matanya, berpura-pura tidur dengan pulasnya. Pagi ini Kyungsoo tidak merasakan aroma cerry seperti biasanya, tapi ia merasakan aroma mint dan itu sangat aneh. Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru ruangan. Dan ia menemukan banyak sekali rak buku yang berjajar rapi dikamarnya, tunggu! Rak buku dan banyak? Seketika Kyungsoo tersadar bahwa sekarang ia tidak sedang dikamarnya.

Dan saat ia menoleh kesamping, melihat seseorang yang memeluknya, Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget. Bagaimana bisa ia tidur dikamar Jongin, dan Jongin juga memeluknya dengan posesif? Ya Tuhan, Kyungsoo merasa pusing sekarang. Ia harus cepat pergi sebelum Jongin terbangun dan memenggalnya kepalanya hidup-hidup karena ketahuan tidur diranjang pemuda itu.

"Ya Tuhan, kenapa aku bisa tertidur disini! Aish!" Kyungsoo memakai sepatunya terburu-buru dan beranjak cepat meninggalkan kamar Jongin tanpa menimbulkan suara yang bisa membangunkan Jongin dari tidurnya. Dan saat pintu kamar Jongin kembali tertutup dan terkunci, Jongin membuka kedua matanya.

"Ck! Bodoh sekali!" Selama Kyungsoo terbangun sampai ia tergopoh keluar dari kamarnya Jongin mengetahuinya, ia juga sengaja memeluk laki-laki mungil itu dengan posesif karena ia merasa penasaran bagaimana reaksi Kyungsoo nantinya dan melihat Kyungsoo begitu terkejut dan terburu-buru membuat Jongin tersenyum. Ketika ia terkejut, mata bulatnya akan semakin membulat dan Jongin merasa Kyungsoo dua kali lipat lebih menggemaskan.

Ia sadar apa yang tengah dipikirkannya sekarang, dan sadar bahwa ia menampakkan senyuman karena Kyungsoo. Ia memang melakukannya dengan sadar.

"Sepertinya menarik!" Unggap Jongin lirih.

 **Flashback End..**

.

Satu tepukan dipipinya menyadarkan fantasi Kyungsoo. Dia Chanyeol yang menemukan Kyungsoo tengah melamun dimeja kerjanya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang tengah kau pikirkan eoh?" Kyungsoo menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Aku tidak sedang memikirkan apapun" Elak Kyungsoo.

"Ck! Dasar pembohong" Ucap Chanyeol dan itu membuat Kyungsoo berdecak kesal. Ya memang Kyungsoo tengah berbohong sekarang.

"Oh ya, dari mana saja kau semalaman? Appamu menelfonku kalau kau tidak pulang tadi malam dan kau juga tidak bisa dihubungi. Kau ingin membuat kami khawatir dengan tidak memberikan kabar eoh! Kau bahkan tidak pernah seperti ini selama aku mengenalmu" Kyungsoo mengerutkan bibirnya, ia bersalah memang tapi tidak lucu jika ia mengaku tertidur dikamar Jongin, bisa-bisa ia akan mati muda jika Chanyeol tau.

"Aku menginap dirumah teman. Maaf tidak memberitahu kalian, ponselku ketinggalan dirumah sakit" Chanyeol mengangguk lalu mengusap lembut surai Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah kau kumaafkan. Apa kau sudah menjelaskan pada Appamu?" Tanya Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo pun menggeleng.

"Kata Jung Woo Appa sudah berangkat bekerja pagi-pagi sekali jadi aku tidak sempat menjelaskannya" Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti.

"Kau bisa jelaskan setelah Appamu pulang nanti! Baiklah sekarang waktunya bekerja" Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

.

.

You Know My Mind

.

.

Hari ini Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo pulang lebih awal karena jadwal mereka dirumah sakit begitu renggang dan siang ini mereka diijinkan pulang. Sudah dua minggu Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo tidak memakai mobil mereka untuk bekerja karena mereka sepertinya ingin naik bus jika bertepatan pulang bersama seperti siang ini.

"Untung saja hari ini bisa pulang lebih awal, aku bisa istirahat dengan tenang dirumah" Kata Chanyeol penuh kelegaan.

"Kapan kau resmi menjadi Dokter Jiwa?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Minggu depan peresmiannya, kau harus memberiku hadiah jika aku sudah resmi menjadi Dokter Jiwa!" Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Ketika hampir sampai rumah Chanyeol, pandangan Kyungsoo sedikit teralihkan pada rumah yang berada tepat didepan rumah Chanyeol.

"Yeol, apa rumah itu sekarang sudah ditempati?" Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandang Kyungsoo, ia juga baru tau kalau rumah yang kosong selama delapan tahun itu sekarang telah rapi dan nampak bersih.

"Mungkin sudah ada yang menempatinya, itu bagus. Karena aku selalu ketakutan jika melihat rumah itu kosong pada malam hari" Mereka tetap berdiri mematung didepan pagar rumah Chanyeol sambil terus mengawasi rumah besar itu sampai sebuah mobil sedan hitam yang kelewat mewah memasuki pekarangan rumah besar yang sedari tadi mereka awasi.

"Kurasa pemiliknya sudah datang Kyung" Bisik Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo melihat seorang supir turun dan mengambil koper dan tas besar yang ada didalam bagasi mobil mewah itu. Entah kenapa Kyungsoo merasa penasaran, ia semakin menajamkan penglihatannya saat seseorang turun dari kursi penumpang dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika matanya bertemu pandang dengan orang itu.

"Oh Sehun!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Annyeong *deep bow* disini saya mau jelasin kalo Jongin itu emang psycho tapi dia cuman kejam sama orang-orang yang ngelukai hatinya karena Jongin tumbuh tanpa kasih sayang plus gagal pada cinta pertamanya, kan si Jong ini baru ngerasain jatuh cinta jadi dia ngerasa kesel dan perlahan sikapnya berubah gitu deh. Saya juga sengaja gak bikin Jongin kejam banget sama Kyungsoo karena mungkin kerasa berlebihan kalo Jongin terus-terusan bawa piso sambil ketawa serem gitu. Jadi saya akan buat ceritanya ringan karena kalo ceritanya berat saya bakal susah mikirnya.**

 **Oke REVIEW juseyo~ Go Go Go~**


	9. Chapter 9

You Know My Mind | Chapter 9

Author : Alyn1427

CAST : Kim Jong In [Kai] | Do Kyungsoo |

Support Cast : Park Chanyeol | Byun Baekhyun | Xi Luhan | Jung Woo And Many More

Genre : Romance | Sad | Psycho | Yaoi

Rating : T

Happy Reading *bow*

.

.

 **Meyriza : Iya kayak berlebihan gitu ye? Sama saya juga ngakak waktu ngebayangin part tidur barengan itu wkwkwk~ waduh sepanjang anunya Jongin? Anu apa ya? Apa anu yang dibawah itu *nah loh mulai mesum* Oke thank you, please read this chapter and don't forget to reviews ,**

 **Novita339 : Ada saatnya ketika Kai jatuh cinta sama Kyung wkwkwk~ Oke thank you, please read this chapter and don't forget to reviews ,**

 **BigSehun'sjunior : Kenapa dengan Oh Sehun ya? Jawabannya ada di chapter ini Readers-nim. Dan entah kenapa kalo saya baca nama kamu berasa menjurus kehal yang bebau mesum#plakk . Mian, effect di mesumin Kai tiap malem/buka aib/ wkwkwk~ Oke thank you, please read this chapter and don't forget to reviews ,**

 **Rukichi kurosaki : Baekhyun udah maklum sama kedekatan Chansoo jadi dia ga cemburu gitu. Yaampyun review kamu rame banget wkwkwk~ ngakak terus waktu saya baca semua review kamu :D dan makasih buat semangatnya, serasa dapet energy tambahan hehehe~ Oke thank you, please read this chapter and don't forget to reviews ,**

 **RyanryanforeverYaoi : Makasih udah bilang ini FF keren *bow* Sehun jadiannya sama saya wkwkwk~ ini udah lanjut Ryan-ssi. Oke thank you, please read this chapter and don't forget to reviews ,**

 **Kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani : Yo, Kaze-ssi! Saya juga ngerasa getaran Jongin dihatinya terhadap Kyungie *apa deh?* wkwkwk~ Sehun itu suami saya ._.v penjelasan tentang siapa Sehun ada di chap ini Kaze-ssi. Oke thank you, please read this chapter and don't forget to reviews ,**

 **BABY L Soo : Annyeong Reader-nim. Wah makasih udah suka FF absurd ini wkwkw~ Ini udah lanjuttt. Oke thank you, please read this chapter and don't forget to reviews ,**

 **Uee750 : Siapa Oh Sehun jawabannya ada di chap ini Reader-nim, saya udah up asap nih Go~ Go~ Go~ Oke thank you, please read this chapter and don't forget to reviews ,**

.

.

.

"Chanyeol Hyung! Soo-ya! Aku sangat merindukan kalian!" Sehun menghampiri Chnayeol dan Kyungsoo yang masih diam mematung memandang Sehun dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Sehun memeluk Chanyeol senang, melihat kedua sahabat kecilnya membuat senyuman Sehun terlihat begitu cerah.

"Apa-apaan kau ini! Meninggalkan kami selama delapan tahun tanpa memberi kabar dan sekarang kau muncul tiba-tiba, kenapa kau tidak menghilang saja huh!" Chanyeol meninju bahu Sehun pelan kemudian mereka tertawa bersama. Sehun melirik Kyungsoo yang masih diam disamping Chanyeol, ia menghampiri laki-laki mungil yang menurut Sehun bertambah menggemaskan sekarang.

"Kau tidak merindukanku Soo?" Kyungsoo tetap diam walau mereka saling memandang. Lalu dengan cepat Sehun membawa Kyungsoo kepelukannya. Kyungsoo menjinjitkan kedua kakinya karena merasa Sehun sudah bertambah tinggi sekarang.

"Aku mengirimu banyak pesan tapi tak satupun pesanku yang kau balas!" Kyungsoo sedikit mengerjap mendengarnya.

"Jadi seseorang yang belakangan ini mengirimiku pesan adalah kau?" Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Ya, itu aku!" Ucap Sehun dan satu ciuman pun mendarat dipipi lembut Kyungsoo.

"Sehun apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Kyungsoo sedangkan Chanyeol yang melihat itu hanya mendengus malas. Apa Sehun tidak melihat mimic wajah Kyungsoo yang sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik sekarang!

"Maaf, sudah menjadi kebiasaan Soo!" Kata Sehun tenang.

"Kita bukan anak kecil lagi Sehun!" Kyungsoo berlalu dari hadapan Sehun dan menyenggol bahu Sehun dan Chanyeol pelan. Chanyeol melihat punggung Kyungsoo yang menjauh kemudian menghela nafas.

"Wow hebat, aku juga akan didiaminya nanti!" Ucap Chanyeol.

.

.

"Kapan orang tuamu kembali Sehun-ah?" Tanya Chanyeol, ia sedang berkeliling kamar Sehun sekarang. Chanyeol pikir kamar Sehun tidak berubah sejak ia terakhir kali bermain kemari. Seluruh perabotannya tetap sama, tersusun menurut jenisnya dan sangat rapi. Begitulah keluarga Oh, mereka menata semua hal dengan sangat detail dan diperhitungkan keindahannya.

"Entahlah, aku belum menghubungi mereka. Tapi aku bisa bermalas-malasan jika orang tuaku pergi" Chanyeol duduk disofa kamar Sehun dan mengambil beberapa majalah fashion untuk dilihatnya.

"Ya! Apakah itu yang dilakukan seorang prince!" Kata Chanyeol menyindir.

"Aku bukan pangeran Hyung, aku hanya laki-laki biasa!" Balas Sehun.

"Kau benar, laki-laki biasa yang mempunyai banyak hal yang tidak biasa" Sehun mendekati Chanyeol dan duduk disamping sahabatnya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan selama kau menghilang huh? Kau tau bahwa Kyungsoo sangat kesal saat kau pergi begitu saja meninggalkan kami!" Saat rumah Sehun tiba-tiba kosong dan seluruh penghuninya termasuk Sehun menghilang begitu saja tanpa ada kabar, Chanyeol ingat bahwa Kyungsoo sangat sedih ketika itu. Ia terus saja menghubungi Sehun tanpa menyerah dan berakhir menangis dipelukan Appanya ketika Sehun tidak menanggapi seluruh pesan dan panggilannya. Mereka baru JHS saat itu jadi wajar saja jika salah satu sahabat mereka pergi, yang lainnya akan sangat kehilanggan. Ingat, mereka sudah sangat dekat sejak kecil, sudah menjadi tetangga dan mereka sudah seperti saudara.

"Tentu saja aku melanjutkan pendidikanku di Inggris agar aku bisa menjadi penerus perusahaan Appa" Chanyeol mengangguk paham.

"Kau harus menjelaskannya pada Kyungsoo! Kurasa dia masih marah karena hal ini" Sehun berdahem mengiyakan.

"Bagaimana disana? Kau dapat teman kencan? Kekasih? Atau seseorang yang nantinya akan kau nikahi?" Chanyeol terus saja menyenggol bahu Sehun sambil mengedipkan matanya menggoda. Sedangkan Sehun, ia beranjak berdiri dan berjalan kearah balkon kamarnya tanpa menghiraukan godaan Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak punya teman kencan, kekasih ataupun seseorang yang nantinya akan kunikahi Hyung! Aku hanya focus pada studyku agar lulus dengan cepat dan bisa kembali kemari" Jawab Sehun.

"Kau mempunyai segalanya Sehun, semua yang kau inginkan bisa kau dapatkan dengan mudah. Orang yang melihatmu saja bisa mencintaimu dengan mudahnya, apa mencari seorang kekasih terasa sangat sulit bagimu?"

Lalu Sehun memandang rumah putih dengan halaman kecil didepan rumah yang terlihat sangat nyaman. Itu rumah Kyungsoo, hanya berjarak dua blok dari rumahnya dan Chanyeol. Tapi pandangan Sehun lebih mengarah pada seseorang yang sekarang berdiri diam dibalkon sana. Dia Kyungsoo, tanpa menyadari bahwa Sehun memandangnya penuh arti dari kejauhan.

"Itu karena seseorang sudah merebut perhatianku dari awal Hyung" Jelas Sehun.

.

.

You Know My Mind

.

.

"Lama tidak bertemu Baek" Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya diranjang Jongin, ia merasa sedih melihat sahabatnya dengan kakinya yang terantai.

"Jangan melihatku dengan tatapan itu!" Baekhyun tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Jongin pelan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Kim Kai? Maaf baru mengunjungimu, banyak tugas yang harus dikumpulkan minggu ini" Jelas Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa" Jongin mengambil rubric dimeja nakasnya memainkan benda persegi itu dengan wajah tenangnya.

"Sekarang musim salju kau harus memakai baju hangat agar kau tidak kedinginan saat malam hari Kai" Baekhyun bersandar didashboard mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Jongin sekarang.

"Kau lihat sendiri aku tidak cukup mendapat udara segar Baek!" Baekhyun tertawa hambar, Ia tau bahwa Jongin tidak diijinkan keluar dari kamarnya. Kaki terantai, pintu kamar selalu dikunci dan pintu balkon yang sekarang terlapis tralis besi. Ini adalah keinginan ibu Jongin, ia tau dari Luhan yang selalu bercerita padanya saat ia menjenguk Tuan Kim dirumah sakit. Asal menebak saja kalau Nyonya Kim ingin menyembunyikan Jongin karena ia akan malu jika ada yang mengetahui bahwa Jongin sedikit mengalami kelainan sosial.

"Kau sedikit pendiam kurasa!" Kata Jongin yang masih tetap focus pada rubricnya.

"Tidak, hanya saja.. eum kenapa Kyungsoo belum datang?" Jongin meletakkan rubric yang sudah ia selesaikan dengan sempurna itu asal.

"Maksudmu Dokter Psikiater itu?" Baekhyun sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Jongin.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau dia seorang Dokter Psikiater?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Kau kira aku bodoh! Tidak sulit menebaknya kalau dia seorang Dokter Psikiater"

"Aku tau kau dan Luhan Hyung yang membawanya kemari! Dia tidak akan bisa menyembuhkanku Baek, karena aku tidak gila!" Lanjut Jongin akhirnya.

.

.

"Hyung, apakah perlu merantai kakinya seperti itu? Apakah itu masuk akal?" Seru Baekhyun saat ia baru saja keluar dari kamar Jongin. Sekarang ia dan Luhan tengah duduk diruang keluarga kediaman Kim.

"Aku ingin sekali membuka rantai dikakinya Baek, tapi aku tidak tau dimana wanita tua itu menyembunyikan kuncinya" Luhan meraih botol anggur dan menuangkan kedalam gelasnya, Luhan tampak kacau malam ini, ia begitu banyak menegak anggur hingga membuatnya sedikit mabuk.

"Aku akan menjemput Appa satu jam lagi karena kondisinya bertambah baik jadi ia sudah boleh pulang. Dan Jongin tidak akan senang mendengar hal ini" Kata Luhan.

"Hyung, berhentilah minum dan istirahatlah!" Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada khawatir.

Sudah satu minggu setelah insiden Jongin menikam Appanya sendiri namun Jongin tetap tidak berubah. Tetap angkuh, dingin dan suka sekali menampakkan seringai aneh. Luhan tidak percaya kenapa semua ini terjadi kepada adik kesayangannya, sebelumnya Jongin layaknya adik yang baik pada umumnya namun karena satu hal saja bisa membuat Jongin berubah menjadi seseorang yang tidak ia kenalnya.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang! Istirahatlah Hyung!" Baekhyun beranjak meninggalkan Luhan sendirian didalam rumah. Sedangkan Luhan sekarang tengah menatap pintu kamar Jongin yang terkunci itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Baekhyun benar, ia harus istirahat sekarang.

.

.

You Know My Mind

.

.

"Bagaimana rasanya jika kakimu terantai seperti itu Jongin?" Tanya Tuan Kim kepada anaknya. Tuan Kim baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit karena keadaannya sudah membaik. Dan setelah sampai dirumah, Tuan Kim langsung mendatangi Jongin didalam kamarnya.

"Sialan!" Umpat Jongin keras.

Kyungsoo baru saja memasuki kamar Jongin tapi melihat ketegangan antara Jongin dan pria tua itu membuat ia kembali membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melangkah keluar namun terhenti begitu saja ketika sebuah suara menghentikan pergerakannya saat ia akan memutar kenop pintu kamar Jongin.

"Rupanya kau sudah datang Do Uisa!" Kyungsoo menoleh lalu tersenyum kearah pria tua itu.

"Karena ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu, aku akan berkenalan secara resmi. Aku adalah Kim Jong Suk, Kim Jongin Appa!" Pria tua yang baru diketahui sebagai Appa Jongin itu tersenyum kearah Kyungsoo dan dibalas Kyungsoo dengan membungkuk hormat.

"Aku mendengar kalau Luhan memintamu menyembuhkan Jongin" Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Bisakah kau tidak berbasa-basi seperti itu? Kau membuatku ingin muntah! Jika rantai sialan ini hilang, aku pasti akan membunuhmu brengsek!" Ucap Jongin penuh penekanan.

"Kalau begitu kau terlihat lebih baik dengan rantai itu!" Ucap Tuan Kim dengan tawa kecil. Saat Jongin ingin melayangkan tinjunya, Kyungsoo berlari kearah Jongin dan menahan laki-laki itu.

"BRENGSEK!" Tuan Kim tertawa melihat keadaan Jongin.

"Kupikir sangat berguna jika Do Uisa ada disini! Baiklah Kim Jongin, aku akan melupakan kejadian penusukan itu jika kau bisa berubah menjadi Kim Jongin yang tidak gila seperti ini dan aku akan membujuk Eommamu agar membuka rantai itu, bagaimana?" Tawar Tuan Kim.

"Dan menjadi bonekamu begitu?" Tanya Jongin geram.

"Aku tidak bilang seperti itu, aku hanya ingin anakku bertingkah seperti biasanya! Tapi jika kau tidak menginginkannya, kau bisa menikmati sisa hidupmu disini! Penawaranku hebat bukan!" Jongin menggertakkan giginya kesal sedangkan Kyungsoo masih menahan tubuh Jongin dengan diam. Kyungsoo tidak tau kenapa ayah dan anak bisa berselisih seperti ini. Dan yang Kyungsoo dengar dari Appa Jongin itu membuatnya berpikir apa hubungannya kejadian penusukan itu dengan Kim Jongin?

"Kurasa cukup sampai disini, aku harus pergi dan selamat bekerja Do Uisanim!" Pamitnya.

"Aku akan membunuhmu!" Ucap Jongin keras.

Jongin terus saja berusaha menggapai kenop pintu kamarnya walau rantai yang mengikat kakinya tidak begitu panjang untuk bisa menggapai pintu tapi Jongin tetap saja keras kepala karena kemarahan sudah membutakannya, ia ingin menyusul Appanya dan melayangkan tinjunya tapi karena rantai dan Kyungsoo yang menahan tubuhnya membuatnya ingin sekali murka.

"Tidak Jongin, jangan lakukan itu! Kakimu bisa terluka jika kau bergerak terlalu banyak!" Jongin mencengkeram kerah kemeja Kyungsoo lalu mendorong laki-laki mungil itu kebelakang.

"Aaww!" Kyungsoo merintih kesakitan dan tanpa sadar mengeluarkan air matanya saat punggungnya bertabrakan keras dengan tepi meja karena dorongan Jongin.

Jongin menoleh seketika setelah mendengar rintihan kesakitan Kyungsoo dan sialnya emosi Jongin juga ikut teredam, Jongin tidak tau kenapa tapi ia merasa sedikit bersalah saat melihat Kyungsoo begitu kesakitan dan itu sangat aneh pikirnya. Jongin berjalan kehadapan Kyungsoo karena Kyungsoo terus merintih kesakitan sambil memegangi punggungnya lalu Jongin menghela nafas, emosinya sudah menguap begitu saja sekarang dan menurut Jongin itu masih sangat aneh.

"Bangunlah! Kau seorang laki-laki Kyungsoo" Jongin tertegun saat Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan pandangan kesakitan dan melihat lelehan air mata keluar dari mata bulat Kyungsoo.

"Aku juga seorang manusia yang bisa merasakan sakit Kim Jongin! Kenapa doronganmu bisa sekuat itu!" Kyungsoo berusaha berdiri tapi urung karena nyeri dipunggungnya bertambah sakit ketika ditegakkan. Tanpa diduga Jongin menunduk lalu menggendong Kyungsoo yang sekarang terlihat terkejut.

"Ya! Kim Jongin apa yang kau lakukan?" Jongin menurunkan Kyungsoo pelan diranjangnya lalu ia mendudukkan dirinya tepat dihadapan Kyungsoo.

"Apa sakit jika digendong seperti itu?" Jongin merasa dirinya tidaklah aneh tapi sudah sangat gila sekarang, tapi tubuhnya tidak sejalan dengan otaknya.

"T-tidak" Kyungsoo merona saat menjawabnya, tanpa tau bahwa Jongin melihat rona itu dipipinya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" Tanpa menghiraukan rasa sakit dipunggungnya, Kyungsoo memandang Jongin dan mendekat kearahnya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara kau dan Appamu?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Bukankah sudah jelas tadi!" Jawab Jongin.

"Apakah sebegitu bencinya kau dengan Appamu?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Baiklah, karena aku sudah menyakiti punggungmu aku akan menjawab semua pertanyaanmu. Anggap saja sebagai kompensasi" Kyungsoo tersenyum ceria mendengar apa yang diucapkan Jongin padanya.

"Aku memang sangat membenci laki-laki itu hingga ingin membunuhnya, kau puas!" Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya, apa-apaan jawaban itu. Apa hanya itu saja? Punggungnya terasa hampir patah tapi Jongin hanya menjawabnya asal dan itu tidak adil pikirnya.

"Lalu apa hubungannya kejadian penusukan yang dibicarakan Appamu tadi?" Tanya Kyungsoo lalu Jongin berdecak kesal.

"Kenapa kau banyak bertanya sekali" Kata Jongin lalu Kyungsoo menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada.

"Kau akan menjawab semua pertanyaannku, kau bilang begitu tadi!" Ucap Kyungsoo tidak terima.

"Baiklah aku akan menjawabnya. Aku menusuk laki-laki tua itu dan membuatnya masuk rumah sakit!" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya walau matanya memang sudah bulat.

"Jadi kau menusuk Appamu sendiri begitu? Ya! Apa yang kau pikirkan eoh?" Tanya Kyungsoo tidak percaya.

"Kau tidak mengerti Kyungsoo, aku melakukannya karena aku mempunyai alasan!" Jawab Jongin.

"Lalu apa alasanmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan intonasi yang perlahan melembut.

"Orang tuaku sudah menelantarkanku dan Luhan Hyung sejak bayi, mereka menitipkanku kepada bibi dan mengambilku saat aku berumur sepuluh tahun. Kupikir mereka akan merindukan kami setelah sepuluh tahun tidak bertemu tapi ternyata dugaanku salah besar. Mereka tetap tidak memperdulikan kami dan semakin menggilai pekerjaan mereka, aku adalah anak mereka tapi aku tumbuh karena Luhan Hyung dan maid pribadiku! Bukankah itu lucu!"

Pikir Jongin ini memalukan jika menceritakan keadaan keluarganya kepada orang lain, Jongin juga merasa akan terlihat menyedihkan jika menceritakannya tapi sepertinya Kyungsoo tidak berpikiran seperti itu. Jongin merasa Kyungsoo berbeda, ia merasa bahwa kepedulian Kyungsoo bukan seperti Dokter kepada pasiennya dan Jongin merasa nyaman akan hal itu.

"Tapi kau punya Luhan Hyung yang selalu menyayangimu. Dan Baekhyun, bukankah Baekhyun baik kepadamu? Lantas apa yang merubahmu hingga seperti ini eoh?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kau tau sendiri Luhan tidak selalu berada dirumah karena harus mengurus perusahaan Appa yang bercabang di Jepang sedangkan Baekhyun, kita hanya bertemu setelah kelas berakhir dan selebihnya aku dituntut focus pada studyku karena Appa akan memberikan sahamnya padaku jika umurku menginjak dua puluh lima tahun" Kata Jongin.

"Begitukah? Jadi kau merasa kesepian!" Kata Kyungsoo.

"Mungkin kau benar" Ucap Jongin santai.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba mencintai seseorang? Kau tidak akan merasa kesepian jika mempunyai seorang kekasih" Seru Kyungsoo.

"Mencintai seseorang adalah kalimat picisan yang memuakkan Kyungsoo" Ucap Jongin.

"Setidaknya kau harus mencobanya Jongin! Kau tidak akan tau rasanya jika belum mencobanya" Jongin tertawa remeh. Apa Kyungsoo bercanda! Mencintai seseorang itu layaknya orang bodoh menurutnya, lemah dan menyedihkan. Apalagi ketika dia yang kau cintai tidak mencintaimu, hanya tatapan kasihan yang kau dapatkan. Mencintai itu sangat menyakitkan dan Jongin tidak ingin mengalaminya lagi.

Kyungsoo melihat raut wajah Jongin yang seperti ingin marah dan mata kelam laki-laki itu menusuk tepat kearahnya, Kyungsoo pikir ada yang salah dengan ucapannya tapi apa? Dan sebelum punggung malangnya terdorong lagi karena Jongin lebih baik dia mencari titik aman dengan tidak membahasnya.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan membahas hal itu. Aku akan menunggumu menceritakannya sendiri" Ucap Kyungsoo pelan. Kyungsoo tau sekarang kenapa Jongin bisa berubah menjadi seperti ini. Jongin hidup dalam kemewahan tapi yang Kyungsoo lihat adalah Jongin yang tidak menginginkan itu. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan perasaan dingin Jongin yang secara alami muncul dalam diri laki-laki itu, jika Kyungsoo menyimpulkan mungkin Jongin lebih membutuhkan kasih sayang. Benar, Jongin tidak mendapatkannya sejak kecil.

"Aku mempunyai cerita, apa kau mau mendengarnya?" Ucap Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

"Jika kau ingin menceritakan dongeng anak kecil lebih baik carilah seseorang yang mau mendengarkanmu!" Kyungsoo memukul kepala Jongin pelan, ia tidak tau bahwa Jongin terkejut dengan tindakannya.

Jongin memandang Kyungsoo takjub, laki-laki mungil itu benar-benar tidak punya rasa takut, keras kepala dan menjengkelkan. Selama ia hidup, tidak ada yang berani memukul kepalanya karena Jongin akan marah jika itu terjadi tapi lihat apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan pada kepalanya barusan. Jongin sungguh dibuat tidak percaya dengan keberanian Kyungsoo.

"Wae? Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu? Apa aku memukulmu terlalu keras?" Kyungsoo berubah khawatir ketika Jongin tidak menjawab apapun, ia jadi merasa bersalah. Ia memandang kepala Jongin kemudian kedua tangannya mengusap lembut kepala Jongin dibagian ia memukulnya. Jongin menyentuh dadanya yang tiba-tiba berdegub saat melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang begitu dekat dengannya. Hingga ia tersadar dengan apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo dan menyingkirkan tangan Kyungsoo kasar dari kepalanya.

"Baiklah aku akan mendengar ceritamu" Kyungsoo menujukkan senyuman hati miliknya dan merubah posisi duduknya senyaman mungkin.

"Ada seorang laki-laki yang sangat membenci Appanya lebih dari apapun. Dia ingin menghancurkan semua yang menjadi milik Appanya hingga Appanya merasa menyesal dan menderita" Itu adalah kisah karangannya, Kyungsoo hanya ingin membuat Jongin tidak selalu hidup dalam kebencian.

"Apa kau baru saja mengarang cerita agar sama dengan kehidupanku Kyungsoo?" Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat untuk menutupi kebohongannya. Acara –mari-mengarang-untuk-mengelabuhi-Jongin- hampir saja gagal karena –Jongin-lebih-dulu-mengetahuinya-

Sialan.

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak, ini kenyataan Jongin. Hanya dengarkan apa yang kuceritakan, arrachi!" Kyungsoo masih bisa bernafas lega karena Jongin berhenti mencurigainya. Akhirnya ia kembali melanjutkan ceritannya dengan keyakinan yang masih tersisa setengah.

"Tapi karena Eommanya sangat mencintai Appanya, ia tidak melakukannya. Ia tidak menghancurkan semua yang menjadi milik Appanya. Dia tetap memanggilnya Appa walau dia tidak menginginkannya" Jongin berdecak malas.

"Apa dia bodoh? Orang tuaku saling mencintai tapi aku tidak peduli dengan itu. aku akan merasa lebih baik jika kedua orang tuaku menghilang" Ucap Jongin lalu Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Eommanya sangat menyayangi anaknya Jongin. Ia selalu menemani dan melindungi anaknya sampai anaknya tumbuh dewasa. Mengantarkannya kesekolah, memasakkan makanan kesukaannya, sampai membacakan buku cerita ketika waktunya tidur" Kata Kyungsoo.

"Dia beruntung mendapatkan Eomma yang menyayanginya" Ucap Jongin.

"Kau juga beruntung Kim Jongin. Mempunyai Luhan Hyung yang peduli padamu, Baekhyun yang selalu menghampirimu ketika kelas berakhir agar kau tidak merasa kesepian. Kau hanya tidak menyadarinya, jika kau tidak mau mencintai seseorang kenapa kau tidak mencoba mencari banyak teman. Sesekali duduk untuk bercerita ataupun berjalan-jalan dengan banyak teman. Hal itu tidak akan mengganggu studymu jika hanya sesekali kau lakukan" Jongin rasa ia tidak cukup pandai dalam bergaul tapi kenapa dia tidak pernah mencoba.

"Kau bisa membenci kedua orang tuamu, tapi kau tidak seharusnya bersikap seperti ini! Jika Appamu ingin kau memimpin perusahaannya kupikir itu wajar karena kau adalah anaknya yang akan mewarisi kekayaan orang tua. Tapi kau juga berhak untuk mengutarakan apa yang kau inginkan kepada kedua orang tuamu, setidaknya kau harus mencoba" Kata Kyungsoo.

"Mungkin kasih sayang dari orang tuamu tidak pernah kau dapatkan sejak kecil, tapi cobalah menuruti apa yang mereka katakan dan ungkapkan apa yang kau inginkan dari mereka, mungkin itu akan adil. Aku sekarang temanmu Jongin, kau bisa katakan padaku jika kau kesepian. Aku juga punya banyak teman dan ketika kau sudah lebih baik, aku akan mengenalkanmu kepada semua temanku, otte?" Ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyuman yang melekat dibibirnya.

"Kurasa aku tidak akan bisa berubah Kyungsoo, aku sudah mati rasa sekarang" Ucap Jongin dengan nada dingin. Namun Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Kau bisa Jongin, ini hanya masalah waktu" Jongin merasa apa yang diucapkan Kyungsoo bisa dipercaya, ia juga bisa melihat ketulusan dari bola mata Kyungsoo yang begitu kentara. Jongin tidak pernah merasa senyaman ini sebelumnya. Dan Jongin bertindak diluar kehendaknya.

Cup~

Kyungsoo terkejut bukan main saat Jongin tiba-tiba mengecup pelan bibirnya, walaupun sebentar tapi apa yang dilakukan Jongin membuat jantungnya serasa ingin keluar dari dadanya.

"Kalau begitu bantulah aku merubah diriku!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Annyeong yeorobun~ ada cast baru mulai chapter ini, saya nambahin Sehun biar tambah greget ntar ceritanya -mungkin- Mian karena ga ada ChanBaek moment di chapter ini dan Kaisoonya juga dikit tapi chapter ini lebih panjang dari sebelum-sebelumnya readers, mudah-mudahan suka ne~ dan saya minta maaf kalo typo berserakan dimana-mana soalnya saya buatnya malem banget sambil nahan ngantuk jadi saya ga bisa mikir jernih alur ceritanya, sekali lagi mianhae readers *deepbow***

 **Selanjutnya silahkan REVIEW~**


	10. Chapter 10

You Know My Mind | Chapter 10

Author : Alyn1427

CAST : Kim Jong In [Kai] | Do Kyungsoo | Oh Sehun

Support Cast : Park Chanyeol | Byun Baekhyun | Xi Luhan | Jung Woo And Many More

Genre : Romance | Sad | Psycho | Yaoi

Rating : T

 **Oke aku akan jelasin, inget kan kalau Jongin berubah jadi kejam itu baru beberapa bulan jadi aku buat disini Jongin itu ga begitu sadis. Yang Jongin bunuh Suho sama Nara itu ketika Jongin baru berubah dan emosinya ga terkendali jadi Jongin tega bunuh orang gitu, paham kan? PAHAM! Yaudah deh langsung baca aja!**

 **.**

Happy Reading *bow*

.

.

.

Sudah sekitar sepuluh kali pertemuan dalam tiga minggu Kyungsoo menyembuhkan Jongin setelah peristiwa ciuman itu, sejak saat itu mereka terlihat canggung jika bersama. Mungkin yang merasa seperti itu hanyalah Kyungsoo karena sebenarnya Jongin tidak terlalu peduli. Walaupun kejadian itu sungguh mengganggunya, memikirkan dirinya yang hilang kendali saat _lips heart_ milik Kyungsoo terus saja mengoceh didepannya hingga membuatnya tak kuasa untuk tidak mengecupnya.

Jongin menyadari jika Kyungsoo menjaga jarak dengannya, tapi ia tidak memusingkannya mengingat ia yang mencium Kyungsoo, anggap saja ia kurang ajar karena tidak meminta maaf. Memang benar Nara adalah cinta pertamanya tapi Jongin sudah beberapa kali berciuman saat ia masih SHS. Mengingat ekspresi Kyungsoo saat ia menciumnya pasti itu adalah first kiss laki-laki mungil itu, begitu terpaku dan merona. Mana mungkin Jongin lupa, itu adalah ekspresi menggemaskan yang belum pernah Jongin lihat sebelumnya. Sungguh dirinya begitu berani mencium seorang laki-laki untuk pertama kalinya.

Kyungsoo masih merasa sangat canggung saat bersama Jongin, bukannya ia menghindar dari Jongin ataupun membenci laki-laki itu. Tidak mungkin ia makan gaji buta jika ia menghindari Jongin, ia tetap seperti biasa hanya saja sedikit menjaga jarak dengan Jongin. Mana mungkin ia membenci Jongin saat laki-laki itu sudah mulai sembuh sekarang, dua hari yang lalu rantai yang berada dikaki Jongin dan teralis besi yang tegak menutup balkon sudah terlepas atas perintah Tuan Kim. Jika ada yang bertanya bagaimana Jongin bisa berubah secepat itu, jawabannya adalah Kyungsoo pun tidak tau. Ia hanya menyembuhkan Jongin persis seperti prosedur untuk menyembuhkan pasien, selebihnya Jongin sendiri yang berusaha.

Kemarin Luhan menelfonnya dan bercerita bahwa Jongin sudah mulai makan malam bersama untuk pertama kalinya sejak ia dikurung dikamar, Luhan mengatakan bahwa Jongin seperti patung es. Jongin sangat kaku dan pendiam, ia hanya menjawab 'ya' ataupun mengangguk dan selebihnya dia akan tetap diam. Saat Tuan Kim mengajaknya bicara, Jongin meresponnya walau kalimat terakhir Tuan Kim hampir membuat Jongin mengacungkan pisau makannya tapi untung saja ia tidak melakukannya. Mendengar semua yang dikatakan Luhan padanya membuat Kyungsoo sedikit merasa lega karena Jongin sudah mulai sembuh. Entah butuh berapa lama lagi Jongin bisa kembali seperti semula, dan disaat itu ia sudah berhenti bekerja menyembuhkan Jongin.

Hari ini ia mengambil cuti sehari karena ia merasa tidak enak badan. Musim salju membuatnya mengigil seakan seluruh tubuhnya membeku. Walau malam nanti ia tetap datang kerumah Jongin, tiga jam disana tidak mungkin membuatnya mati bukan? Jadi ia memutuskan untuk tetap bekerja.

.

.

You Know My Mind

.

.

"Jung Woonie, turunlah waktunya makan siang!" Setelah Kyungsoo memanggilnya, tak beberapa lama siluet Jung Woo terlihat menuruni tangga.

"Hyung apa kau sudah memaafkan Sehun Hyung?" Tanya Jung Woo saat bocah itu baru duduk dikursi makan. Mereka hanya berdua karena Tuan Do masih bekerja dan mungkin pulang malam nanti.

"Mana mungkin Hyung tidak memaafkannya" Jawab Kyungsoo sambil menata makanan dimeja makan.

"Lalu kenapa Hyung mendiaminya?" Tanya Jung Woo lagi.

"Hyung tidak mendiaminya, hanya saja Hyung tidak pernah bertemu Sehun Hyung belakangan ini. Mungkin dia sibuk dengan pekerjaannya diperusahaan" Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Terimakasih sudah memaafkanku" Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya kelantai atas saat menemukan Sehun berdiri didepan kamar Jung Woo sambil melirik kebawah, tepatnya kearah Kyungsoo. Sehun berjalan turun sambil terus tersenyum, sedangkan Kyungsoo masih terkejut dengan kehadiran Sehun dirumahnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada dirumahku? Aku tidak mendengar bel rumah berbunyi?" Jung Woo tertawa saat melihat ekpresi kebingungan Kyungsoo.

"Sehun Hyung masuk bersamaku Hyung, dan dia bermain dikamarku. Tentu saja Kyungsoo Hyung tidak tau karena Sehun Hyung masuk diam-diam" Kyungsoo hanya melongo mendengar penjelasan singkat Jung Woo.

"Karena aku sudah ada disini, bolehkah aku makan bersama kalian?" Tanya Sehun dengan tatapan merayu.

"Tentu saja, duduklah! Aku akan mengambilkan nasi untukmu" Ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

Saat Kyungsoo kembali dengan semangkuk nasi ditangannya, Sehun kembali menunjukkan senyumannya kearah Kyungsoo. Dan mereka pun mulai menyantap makanan dengan lahapnya, walau sesekali Sehun melirik Kyungsoo dari sudut matanya. Ia tersenyum dalam diam saat pipi Kyungsoo menggembung karena mengunyah makanan ataupun saat ia tersenyum karena masakannya hari ini terasa lezat. Sehun merasa apapun yang melekat pada diri Kyungsoo ataupun semua yang Kyungsoo lakukan sudah menjadi favoritnya sejak dulu, dan kenapa ia ingin cepat menyelesaikan studynya, alasannya karena ia begitu merindukan laki-laki mungil yang sudah bersamanya selama separuh hidupnya itu.

Sebenarnya ia juga mempunyai banyak alasan lain, seperti rindu bermain dengan Chanyeol, rindu berada dirumah, rindu suasana masa kecilnya dan banyak lagi tapi entah kenapa selama delapan tahun ia meninggalkan Korea, tidak pernah seharipun terlewat untuk tidak memikirkan Kyungsoo. Laki-laki mungil yang penuh perhatian, hangat, pekerja keras, mandiri, senyuman tulus yang menenangkan dan mempunyai wajah baby face yang sulit dilupakan. Sehun sangat menyukai semua yang Kyungsoo punya, semuanya.

.

.

"Dia mungkin sangat kelelahan" Kyungsoo mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Sehun. Sejak pagi Jung Woo memang sudah pamit bermain ditaman dengan temannya, Jung Woo bilang hari ini sekolahnya libur jadi bocah itu baru pulang sebelum makan siang dan setelah makan siang Jung Woo menonton televisi dengan Sehun, sedangakan Kyungsoo sibuk mencuci piring. Belum beberapa lama Jung Woo sudah tertidur dipangkuan Sehun.

Setelah menutup pintu kamar Jung Woo, Sehun dan Kyungsoo memutuskan duduk diruang keluarga.

"Kenapa kau tidak bekerja Sehun?" Tanya Kyungsoo memecah keheningan.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan semua proyeknya kemarin jadi aku tidak masuk kerja hari ini, lalu kenapa kau tidak bekerja hari ini Soo?" Tanya Sehun. Kyungsoo sudah terbiasa dengan pangilan informal Sehun padanya, ia lebih tua dari Sehun tapi sudah sejak dulu Sehun tidak pernah memanggilnya Hyung. Alasan Sehun karena Kyungsoo lebih pendek dan wajahnya terlihat seperti bayi, sebenarnya Kyungsoo sedikit tidak terima dengan alasan Sehun namun ia lebih tidak suka jika harus berdebat dengan Sehun jadi ia lebih memilih mengalah.

"Apa kau sakit?" Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu ia menggeleng.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Sehun" Sehun tertawa mengejek. Sekarang Kyungsoo terlihat sekali bahwa ia sakit, bibirnya yang biasanya berwarna merah cherry sekarang terlihat pucat pasi bak mayat hidup.

"Kurasa setelah delapan tahun aku meninggalkanmu, sifat pembohongmu masih sangat payah" Ucapan Sehun membuat Kyungsoo tertawa.

"Setidaknya aku tidak pernah merepotkan orang lain saat sakit" Sindir Kyungsoo membuat Sehun kalah telak. Ketika Sehun sakit dulu, ia benar-benar tidak bisa disentuh siapapun, hanya Eommanya dan Kyungsoo. Sehun sangat cerewet dan manja saat sakit, ia ingin selalu diperhatikan. Mengingat hal itu membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum.

Ketika orang-orang melihat Sehun pada kesan pertama, ia akan terlihat keren, sombong, dan kaku namun berbanding terbalik dengan sikapnya selama ia mengenal laki-laki itu. Sehun sangat cerewet, menyenangkan dan perhatian, Sehun pribadi yang tegas dan berwibawa persis seperti Appanya. Sehun memang sudah terlahir dari keluarga kaya, sejak kecil hidupnya sudah bergelimangan harta tapi Sehun tidak menyombongkan hal itu. Sampai sekarang pun laki-laki itu tidak berubah dan Kyungsoo senang mengetahuinya.

"Ya! Jangan mengungkitnya!" Seru Sehun hingga membuat Kyungsoo tertawa terbahak.

"Kau tidak mau memanggilku Hyung karena wajahku seperti bayi tapi ketika kau sakit siapa yang seperti bayi huh?" Sehun merengut mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Ia melihat Kyungsoo tajam dan langsung menggelitiki laki-laki mungil itu.

"Tidak, Oh Sehun hentikan!" Ucap Kyungsoo sambil tertawa menahan rasa geli dipinggangnya.

"Kau tetap saja menyebalkan Do Kyungsoo! Aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum kau meminta maaf padaku!" Sehun ikut tertawa melihat Kyungsoo yang sangat lucu ketika menahan rasa geli.

"Baiklah Tuan Oh aku minta maaf! Hentikan Sehun-ah!" Sehun berhenti menggelitiki Kyungsoo dan menarik laki-laki mungil itu kepelukannya saat Kyungsoo masih berusaha meraup banyak udara karena kelelahan.

"Terimakasih, karena kau dan Chanyeol Hyung selalu berada disisiku!" Kyungsoo tersenyum dalam dekapan Sehun. Ia memukul pelan dada Sehun dan melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Ya! Apa yang kau bicarakan eoh! Tentu saja, kita akan selalu bersama karena kita adalah sahabat!" Perkataan Kyungsoo membuat tatapan Sehun berubah sendu, Sehun sangat menyukai persahabatan mereka tapi bagaimana jika ia sekarang mencintai Kyungsoo, apa Kyungsoo akan tetap menganggap Sehun tidak lebih dari seorang sahabat?

.

.

You Know My Mind

.

.

Kyungsoo baru saja membuka pintu kamar Jongin dan ia sangat terkejut saat Jongin berdiri tepat didepan pintu dengan angkuhnya.

"Kau mengagetkanku Jongin, apa yang kau lakukan didepan pintu eoh?" Ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengelus dadanya.

"Aku menunggumu Kyungsoo!" Kata Jongin.

"Terimakasih kau mau menungguku tapi lebih baik kau tidak menungguku didepan pintu seperti itu, kau membuat jantungku ingin keluar karena terkejut" Kata Kyungsoo.

Saat Kyungsoo melewati laki-laki itu, Kyungsoo merasa ada yang berbeda. Dan ketika ia berbalik melihat Jongin dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambutnya. Kyungsoo tau apa yang berbeda malam ini. Warna rambut Jongin tidak lagi blonde, tapi berwarna dark brown yang jatuh menjuntai didahi laki-laki itu dan terlihat sangat cocok. Kyungsoo merasa Jongin terlihat jauh lebih tampan dengan warna rambut itu.

"Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Jongin saat dirasa Kyungsoo terus saja memandangi rambutnya. Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo mengangguk dan membuat Jongin tersenyum kearah Kyungsoo namun Kyungsoo cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku tau bahwa kau menjaga jarak denganku sejak aku menciummu, apa aku benar?" Kata Jongin dengan tangan yang menyilang didepan dadanya. Memandang Kyungsoo yang sekarang tengah duduk terdiam diranjangnya.

"Aku tidak menjaga jarak denganmu Jongin" Ucap Kyungsoo bohong.

"Aku tau kalau kau sangat payah dalam berbohong. Apa itu ciuman pertamamu?" Jongin tau kalau itu adalah ciuman pertama Kyungsoo, ia hanya ingin sedikit menggoda.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan menjaga jarak denganmu lagi" Kata Kyungsoo mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Bagus! Jika sikapmu seperti itu, aku merasa sangat tidak nyaman Kyungsoo" Ucap Jongin lalu mendudukkan dirinya didepan Kyungsoo.

"Sekarang apa?" Tanya Jongin namun deringan ponsel Kyungsoo membuat Jongin mengalihkan perhatiannya pada suara ponsel Kyungsoo. Baru kali ini Jongin mendengar suara dering ponsel Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo merogoh saku celananya dan beranjak berdiri untuk mengangkat telefon. Dan Jongin terus saja mengawasi pergerakan Kyungsoo.

"Oh? Wae?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada seseorang diseberang telefon.

"….."

"Aku sedang bekerja, aku sudah tidak apa-apa Sehun" Ucap Kyungsoo pelan, Jongin mendengar nama seseorang yang diucapkan Kyungsoo barusan. Sehun, apakah dia kekasihnya? Tanpa Jongin bertanya pun mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Kyungsoo terlihat sekali bahwa Sehun sedang khawatir.

"….."

"Baiklah, setelah pulang kerja besok aku menunggumu dirumahku!" Jongin tertawa remeh mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Apa mereka akan pergi kencan besok? Entah kenapa Jongin merasa marah ketika Kyungsoo terlihat dekat dengan orang lain. Tanpa sadar tangannya terkepal saat melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan tapi itu sudah cukup membuat Jongin terlihat kesal.

"Apa Luhan membayarmu untuk bertelefon?" Seru Jongin. Setelah Sehun menutup sambungan telefonnya, Kyungsoo kembali mendudukkan dirinya.

"Maaf Jongin" Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Aku dengar dari Luhan Hyung, kemarin kau sudah makan malam dengan keluargamu. Luhan Hyung juga bilang bahwa kau hampir saja menghancurkan makam malam pertamamu karena ucapan Tuan Kim. Apa yang membuatmu marah Kim Jongin?" Tanya Kyungsoo pelan.

"Kenapa laki-laki itu cerewet sekali" Jongin tau bahwa Luhan adalah pendengar yang baik tapi Jongin juga tau bahwa Luhan suka sekali membongkar rahasia, kakaknya itu tetap saja menyebalkan.

"Kau harus lebih sabar Jongin, hari ini aku akan mengajarimu bagaimana mengendalikan emosi. Kau haru-" Ucapan Kyungsoo terhenti ketika tiba-tiba Jongin tidur dipangkuannya.

"Lebih baik kau diam Kyungsoo, aku sangat lelah dan aku ingin tidur" Jongin menyamankan posisi kepalanya dipaha Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Kyungsoo merasa tidak nyaman dengan posisi seperti ini, bukankah Jongin tadi memarahinya karena ia sibuk menjawab telefon tapi kenapa Jongin malah menyuruhnya diam dan tidur dipahanya.

"Jongin apa yang kau lakukan? Bangunlah!" Kata Kyungsoo sambil menggoyangkan lengan Jongin bermaksud membangunkan laki-laki itu.

"Belakangan ini aku sulit tidur Kyungsoo, bisakah kau menginap malam ini?" Kyungsoo terdiam mendengar ucapan Jongin, sekarang Jongin tengah menatapnya lekat dan itu membuat pipi Kyungsoo seakan terbakar, jantungnya berdebar. Kyungsoo jadi salah tingkah saat kedua mata mereka bertemu pandang namun Kyungsoo langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Jongin.

"Tidak Jongin, sekarang bangunlah!" Kata Kyungsoo tanpa memandang Jongin. Ia menarik-narik lengan Jongin agar Jongin lekas bangun tapi tangannya malah ditarik laki-laki itu dan didekapnya.

"Kalau begitu tetaplah diam sampai waktu pulangmu datang!" Kyungsoo sedikit menunduk karena Jongin menarik tangannya begitu kuat, namun Kyungsoo terus berusaha menarik tangannya dari dekapan Jongin.

"Jongin, aku harus bekerja sekarang. Jika Luhan Hyung tau ak—"

"Luhan Hyung tidak akan tau!" Potong Jongin cepat.

"Jongin, kau ti—" Jongin masih tidak memberi kesempatan untuk Kyungsoo berbicara.

"Aku sangat lelah Kyungsoo, aku lelah karena orang tuaku tetap saja serakah dan tidak peduli padaku. Aku berusaha berubah seperti apa yang kau katakan, tapi orang tuaku tetap tidak peduli" Kyungsoo tertegun mendengar apa yang dikatakan Jongin, Kyungsoo pikir Jongin pasti sangat sedih dengan sikap orang tuanya. Dan ia pun akhirnya membiarkan tangannya didekap oleh Jongin, ia juga mengusap lembut rambut dark brown Jongin untuk membantunya terlelap.

'Sedikit berbohong memang sangat menyenangkan Kyungsoo' Batin Jongin dan tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, Jongin menyunggingkan senyuman tipis dalam pangkuan Kyungsoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Hallo Reader-deul *bow* Mian kalo chapter ini mengecewakan. Mungkin mulai chapter depan moment Kaisoo sama Hunsoonya bakal sama banyak karena aku bakal mulai konflik cintanya(?) dichapter depan. Mian belum bias munculin moment ChanBaeknya dan maaf juga karena gak bias bales review kalian atu-atu *sungkem* aku buatnya tengah malem jadi antara sadar dan tidak sadar, selesai langsung post.**

 **Oke selanjutnya REVIEW juseyo~**


	11. Chapter 11

You Know My Mind | Chapter 11

.

.

Author : Alyn1427

CAST : Kim Jong In [Kai] | Do Kyungsoo | Oh Sehun

Support Cast : Park Chanyeol | Byun Baekhyun | Xi Luhan | Jung Woo And Many More

Genre : Romance | Sad | Psycho | Yaoi

Rating : T+

 **WARNING : CHAPTER INI ADA *sensor* | ALUR NGEBUT | TYPOS MERAJALELA | BIKIN MUAL | PENDEK KEBANGETAN**

 **THE STORY BELONG TO ME | PLAGIAT, GO AWAY !**

Happy Reading *bow*

.

.

.

Jam dinding keluarga Kim menunjukkan angka dua belas tengah malam, seluruh ruangan nampak gelap. Didapur tampak Luhan berdiri didepan lemari es tengah menegak air minumnya pelan, ia tidak bisa tidur karena mulutnya terasa kering jadi ia memutuskan berjalan kedapur untuk minum segelas air. Saat Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh sudut rumah ia pun berdecak.

"Kenapa aku merasa rumah ini seperti rumah hantu saja!" Ujar Luhan.

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Luhan melihat siluet gelap berdiri menghadapnya. Luhan memincingkan matanya untuk memperjelas, entah perasaannya saja atau tidak tapi siluet itu perlahan mendekatinya. Dengan keadaan dapur yang juga gelap, siluet itu berdiri disudut dapur dengan diam. Luhan meraih saklar lampu yang ada disampingnya dan ketika lampu perlahan menyala ia melihat adiknya Jongin berdiri disana dengan dinginnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tengah malam begini Jongin? Kau seperti hantu" Ucap Luhan pada adiknya sambil mengelus dadanya bersyukur bahwa itu Jongin bukan hantu.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu" Jawab Jongin.

"Tengah malam begini? Kenapa tidak besok pagi saja" Jongin mendekati Luhan lalu menyerahkan ponselnya kearah Luhan.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan ponselmu? Apakah Appa yang mengembalikannya?" Tanya Luhan.

"Ketik saja alamat Kyungsoo disini!" Jongin semakin memajukan ponselnya lalu Luhan pun meraihnya dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba meminta alamat Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo akan datang dua hari lagi Jongin" Ucap Luhan.

"Ketik saja alamatnya!" Kata Jongin tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan kakaknya. Akhirnya Luhan pun mengetiknya.

"Aku mengetiknya di memomu, sudah kusimpan" Saat Jogin bersiap mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil ponselnya namun Luhan tidak memberikannya justru mengantonginya disaku celana pendeknya.

"Kenapa kau mengantonginya?" Tanya Jongin angkuh.

"Apa kau akan keluar untuk menemui Kyungsoo?" Tanya Luhan dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Bukan urusanmu! Sekarang cepat kembalikan ponselku!" Ucap Jongin.

"Jika Appa tau kalau kau keluar rumah sebelum bulan depan, kau akan dikunci dikamarmu lagi Jongin!" Ingat Luhan.

"Aku tau, tapi besok pagi dia akan pergi keluar kota selama satu minggu" Luhan tetap tidak mau menyerahkan ponsel Jongin. Sebenarnya sejak kesembuhan Jongin dua minggu lalu, Luhan ingin mengajak Jongin keluar menyenangkan adiknya itu namun setelah mendengar Jongin tidak diizinkan keluar rumah sampai bulan depan membuatnya harus menahan diri untuk tidak melakukan hal itu karena jika Jongin keluar dari rumahnya sebelum bulan depan, Jongin akan kembali dikunci dikamarnya. Tentu saja Luhan tidak ingin itu terjadi mengingat ia sangat menyayangi adiknya.

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun! Aku tau sejak dua minggu lalu ada yang mengawasiku tapi aku bisa mengatasinya jadi kembalikan ponselku sekarang" Jujur saja Luhan masih ragu dengan ucapan Jongin tapi akhirnya Luhan pun memberikannya.

Saat Jongin akan pergi meninggalkan dapur, Luhan memanggil namanya hingga ia terhenti kemudian berbalik menatap Luhan.

"Saat pagi sampai pukul enam, Kyungsoo tidak ada dirumah karena dia masih bekerja dirumah sakit" Kata Luhan.

"Besok aku akan menyempatkan pulang dan aku akan mengantarmu kesana" Tawar Luhan karena jika Tuan Kim tau Jongin bersamanya, itu tidak akan membuat Jongin dikunci dikamarnya. Walaupun Luhan tau ia akan diteriaki si tua bangka itu tapi ia akan lebih senang jika itu bukan Jongin. Jongin sudah banyak menerima kesulitan, ia hanya ingin memudahkan setiap langkah Jongin. ia hanya ingin membantu.

"Terimakasih tawaranmu tapi aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu! Kalau begitu selamat malam" Saat punggung Jongin menjauhinya, Luhan tersenyum tipis. Ia merasa Jongin sudah kembali menjadi Jongin yang dulu, sejak kecil Luhan selalu ingin membantu Jongin tapi Jongin selalu menolaknya karena ia bilang bisa melakukannya sendiri ataupun tidak mau merepotkannya. Walau Jongin masih belum mau memanggilnya Hyung tapi ia tetap merasa lega dengan keadaan Jongin yang perlahan kembali. Ia merasa begitu lega.

.

.

You Know My Mind

.

.

Baekhyun mengeratkan jaket ditubuhnya, melirik jam tangan yang melingkar dipergelangan mungilnya dan sesekali menengok kekanan ataupun kekiri mengecek apa seseorang yang ditunggunya telah datang. Sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit ia menunggu tapi seseorang bernama Park Chanyeol belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya, ya seseorang yang ditunggu Baekhyun sedari tadi adalah Chanyeol. Laki-laki tinggi itu tiba-tiba saja menelponnya ditengah acara bersih-bersih rumah dan menyuruhnya datang ketaman pukul tujuh malam. Tentu saja Baekhyun mengiyakan tapi ia juga bingung karena Chanyeol langsung menutup telponnya.

Sibuk melamun Baekhyun terlonjak ketika sebuah syal biru melingkar dilehernya, ia berbalik namun seseorang yang ia tunggu sejak tadi langsung memeluknya. Sebelum Baekhyun sempat melihat wajahnya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama Baek" Baekhyun tersenyum dalam dekapan hangat Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Kau pasti marah padaku" Baekhyun terkekeh kecil lalu menggeleng.

"Aku tidak marah, aku hanya bosan menunggu terlalu lama" Kata Baekhyun lalu Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya lalu menempelkan tepat dikedua pipi Baekhyun yang bersemu kemerahan.

"Ada masalah yang harus kuselesaikan terlebih dahulu. Maafkan aku Baek, kau pasti sangat kedinginan" Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Chanyeol, melepaskan kedua tangan besar itu dari pipinya dan melemparkan sebuah senyuman lembut.

"Sudahlah Yeol aku tidak apa-apa" Chanyeol mengelus surai Baekhyun lalu ia memeluk Baekhyun lagi selama beberapa detik kemudian melepaskannya.

"Sekarang apa?" Tanya Baekhyun lalu Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun kearah mobilnya dan membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Baekhyun seakan tengah terburu-buru.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi setelah mereka sudah didalam mobil. Sampai mobil Chanyeol mulai melaju pun Chanyeol belum juga mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Apa kita akan mencari makanan?" Chanyeol tertawa lirih lalu menoleh singkat kearah Baekhyun yang duduk disampingnya.

"Kerumahku, kau akan kubawa kerumahku" Jawab Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kerumahmu?" Chanyeol menghela nafas mendengar laki-laki mungil disampingnya yang tidak berhenti bertanya, walau begitu Chanyeol tetap tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Kuharap kau tidak keberatan jika aku mengenalkanmu kepada orang tuaku Baek" Kedua bola mata Baekhyun seketika membulat.

"Apa?!"

.

.

You Know My Mind

.

.

"Apa Chanyeol Hyung belakangan ini lembur? Kenapa setiap kali aku kerumahnya dia selalu tidak ada, bukankah jam enam dia seharusnya sudah pulang?" Tanya Sehun sambil bersandar ditengah pintu kamar Kyungsoo.

"Dia tidak lembur Sehun tapi dia sibuk dangan seseorang" Kata Kyungsoo. Mereka akan keluar malam ini namun Sehun harus sabar menunggu Kyungsoo selesai menyusun data pasien rumah sakit karena Kyungsoo bilang itu penting agar dia tidak terburu-buru menyusunnya besok pagi.

"Apa mereka sudah berpacaran? Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana wajah seseorang yang disukai Chanyeol Hyung" Kyungsoo tertawa lembut lalu berhenti sejenak menatap Sehun.

"Namanya Byun Baekhyun, dia laki-laki yang baik dan wajahnya sangat cantik. Mungkin Chanyeol akan segera menjadikannya kekasih" Ketika Kyungsoo melihat Sehun berubah terdiam, ia menghentikan senyumannya.

"Ada apa Sehun? Apa ada yang salah? Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu? Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Kyungsoo beruntun lalu ia mendekati Sehun.

"Aku hanya ingin mencintai seseorang dengan bebasnya tanpa terikat apapun seperti Chanyeol Hyung" Ujar Sehun pelan. Sehun tidak ingin mengatakannya dengan jelas, karena ia tahu Kyungsoo sangat peka dengan apapun jadi dia tidak ingin Kyungsoo tahu. Tidak sekarang mungkin nanti karena ia tidak mau karena perasaan ini, persahabatan mereka hancur dan Kyungsoo meninggalkannya. Ia terlalu mencintai Kyungsoo, dan jika Kyungsoo meninggalkannya ia tidak akan pernah sanggup untuk menerima kenyataannya.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu huh? Ya! Kau sekarang adalah pemimpin perusahaan, kau orang yang baik dan tampan. Pasti banyak yang mengantri untuk mendapatkanmu dan kau bisa mendapatkan siapapun dengan mudah Sehun" Tapi bagaimana jika Sehun menginginkan laki-laki mungil yang sekarang berdiri didepannya, apakah Sehun juga bisa mendapatkannya dengan mudah?

"Apa kau ingin kubantu mencari kekasih?" Tawar Kyungsoo namun Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Aku bisa mencarinya sendiri Soo, kau hanya perlu diam dan menunggu!" Kata Sehun sambil tersenyum.

"Apa kau sudah selesai menyusun datanya?" Tanya Sehun kemudian Kyungsoo mengangguk. Lalu mereka beranjak turun menuruni tangga dengan langkah ringan, jaket tebal yang ditenteng Kyungsoo ditangannya masih enggan dipakainya. Namun ketika tangan Kyungsoo meraih kenop dan membuka pintunya, seseorang berdiri disana dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kim Jongin?" Kyungsoo terkejut dengan kehadiran Jongin yang berdiri mematung didepan pintu rumahnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?" Namun yang membuat Kyungsoo lebih terkejut lagi ketika tiba-tiba Jongin menarik pinggangnya dan memeluknya erat. Sampai jaket yang tadinya Kyungsoo tenteng pun terjatuh.

Jongin menelusupkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher Kyungsoo dengan bibir yang menempel dileher beraroma buah milik Kyungsoo. Ia tidak peduli jika sekarang seseorang dibelakang Kyungsoo menatap dirinya dengan wajah memerah menahan amarah. Mungkin karena Jongin sudah terlahir dengan watak menyebalkan sehingga ia semakin mengeratkan tangannya ditubuh Kyungsoo dan beberapa kali melayangkan kecupan kecil dileher Kyungsoo tanpa peduli seseorang yang mungkin Jongin tebak bernama Sehun menatapnya seperti ingin meremukkan setiap tulangnya sekarang juga.

"Jongin lepaskan!" Ucap Kyungsoo berusaha melepaskan pelukan Jongin.

"Aku sudah lama menunggumu didepan, kenapa lama sekali membuka pintunya?" Mendengar itu seketika Kyungsoo berubah khawatir.

"Kenapa kau tidak menekan belnya? Kau pasti sangat kedinginan" Ucap Kyungsoo dengan kekhawatiran yang begitu kentara. Tapi sebenarnya Jongin sedang berbohong sekarang, ia baru berdiri beberapa detik didepan pintu sebelum Kyungsoo membuka pintunya dan kebohongannya itu berhasil membuat Kyungsoo percaya namun tidak dengan seseorang yang sekarang mendekatinya.

"Lepaskan dia!" Sehun melepaskan pelukan mereka dengan kasarnya dan menarik Kyungsoo untuk berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Dia pasienku Sehun tidak apa-apa" Ucap Kyungsoo pelan namun Sehun masih menghalanginya dari Jongin.

"Aku tidak peduli siapa dia" Ujar Sehun dingin.

"Sehun, dia sudah lama berdiri didepan pintu. Pasti dia sangat kedinginan sekarang" Ucap Kyungsoo membuat amarah Sehun seketika naik ke puncak ubun-ubunnya.

"Tubuhku sangat menggigil sekarang, bisakah kau memelukku lagi?" Ucap Jongin kearah Kyungsoo hingga terdengar begitu memuakkan ditelinga Sehun.

Dan.. BUKK

Jongin tersungkur menabrak pintu setelah mendapat pukulan keras dari Sehun. Pipinya terasa nyeri dan sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah. Jongin mengeluarkan seringainya sambil mengusap darah disudut bibirnya dengan kasar.

Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya melihat apa yang dilakukan Sehun. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak melihat Sehun marah semenjak terakhir kali Sehun memukul temannya karena mengganggu dirinya ketika mereka masih JHS dulu.

"Kenapa kau memukulku? Aku hanya meminta Kyungsoo memelukku karena aku sangat kedinginan" Ucap Jongin dengan seringai yang masih menempel dibibirnya.

"KAU BERBOHONG BRENGSEK!"

BUKK..

"Sehun hentikan!" Seru Kyungsoo menahan lengan Sehun yang ingin memukul Jongin lagi.

"Kau meminta pelukan darinya tapi kau juga mencium lehernya! BRENGSEK! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!" Kyungsoo semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada lengan Sehun, karena Sehun terus saja berusaha memberontak.

"Sehun hentikan!" Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Kalau begitu pukul aku!" Ujar Jongin ringan.

"CUKUP! Sudah cukup!" Kyungsoo merasa kepalanya sangat pusing melihat pertengkaran Jongin dan Sehun. Untung saja Appanya dan Jung Woo sedang tidak ada dirumah malam ini.

Kyungsoo memang merasa Jongin sangat keterlaluan saat diam-diam mencium lehernya tapi keadaan Jongin sekarang mulai sembuh dan ia tidak ingin kelainan social yang dialami Jongin kembali hingga membuat emosinya tidak terkontrol. Dan berakhir saling melempar pukulan dengan Sehun. Ia tidak ingin semua itu terjadi.

"Masuklah Jongin, aku akan mengobatimu dan Sehun, pulang dan istirahatlah! Kita keluar lain kali saja" Kyungsoo menarik tangan Jongin memasuki rumahnya namun Sehun menahan pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo.

"Tidak apa-apa Sehun, aku hanya akan mengobatinya setelah itu aku akan menyuruhnya pulang. Sekarang pulanglah Sehun!" Ucap Kyungsoo akhirnya. Sehun sebenarnya tidak rela meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri bersama laki-laki brengsek yang bernama Jongin itu tapi ketika melihat tatapan Kyungsoo padanya membuat tangannya pelahan mengendur.

"Baiklah, aku akan menelfonmu nanti" Kata Sehun dan Kyungsoo pun mengangguk.

.

.

"Kalian seperti sepasangan kekasih saja" Kata Jongin dengan nada mengejek.

"Diamlah Jongin!" Ujar Kyungsoo dingin.

Sejak Kyungsoo menyeret Jongin memasuki rumahnya sampai sekarang Jongin tetap tidak bisa menutup mulutnya walau berulang kali ia menyuruhnya diam sekalipun. Dan semua kalimat yang Jongin ucapkan sungguh membuat Kyungsoo harus menahan rasa kesalnya.

"Sehun terlihat seperti laki-laki brengsek!" Jongin sengaja mengucapkan kata-kata pedasnya untuk membuat Kyungsoo marah namun sampai sekarang pun Kyungsoo masih terlihat tenang.

"Kau tidak mengenalnya Jongin jadi kau tidak berhak berkata seperti itu!" Kata Kyungsoo. Ia selesai mengobati luka diwajah Jongin, namun ketika Kyungsoo akan beranjak berdiri Jongin merebut kotak obat digenggaman Kyungsoo dan meletakkannya dimeja.

"Jongin apa yang kaulakukan?" Tanya Kyunsgoo ketika dengan kasar Jongin menarik tangannya dan mendudukkan dirinya dipangkuan Jongin. ia berusaha melepaskan tangan Jongin yang mengerat memeluk pinggangnya.

"Apa kau dirumah sendirian sekarang?" Tanya Jongin dengan suara beratnya. Dan itu adalah pertanda bahaya bagi Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Jongin lepaskan aku sekarang!" Saat Jemari Jongin perlahan mulai membuka kancing pertama kemeja Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo memukul lengan Jongin kuat untuk menghentikan aksi laki-laki tan itu. Tentu saja itu tidak menghentikannya karena pukulan Kyungsoo tidak berpengaruh padanya.

"Tidak Jongin!" Kyungsoo berteriak panic ketika Jongin berhasil membuka kancing kemejanya yang kedua.

Jongin seperti terasuki iblis sekarang, tatapannya begitu kelam dan napasnya memburu ketika dengan sengaja ia membenamkan wajahnya disekitar leher dan dada Kyungsoo. Saat aroma buah dari tubuh Kyungsoo memasuki indera penciumannya membuat otaknya seakan kacau, Jongin sangat terhipnotis dengan wangi tubuh Kyungsoo dan merasakan betapa lembutnya kulit Kyungsoo ketika bibirnya mendarat dileher Kyungsoo.

Ia melayangkan banyak ciuman dileher Kyungsoo, Jongin benar-benar lupa diri sekarang. Dengan tidak sabaran menciumi leher Kyungsoo sambil sesekali menyesapnya keras seperti seorang vampire yang sedang menyedot darah mangsanya. Benar-benar tak terkendali.

"Jongin henti..kan! Hentikan!" Ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada bergetar. Kyungsoo menangis sekarang terlihat dari air mata yang menggenang disudut matanya. Dan seketika membuat Jongin terhenti, ia mendongak menatap Kyungsoo dan melihat buliran air mata turun dengan mulusnya dipipi lembut Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku Kyungsoo! Tidak, jangan menangis!" Jongin mengusap air mata Kyungsoo berulang ulang dengan khawatirnya namun air mata Kyungsoo tetap tidak berhenti keluar.

"Jangan menangis! Kumohon Kyungsoo!" Tidak tahu kenapa Jongin ketakutan dan sangat khawatir melihat Kyungsoo menangis, ia baru kali ini merasakan rasa takut ketika menyakiti hati Kyungsoo, pertama kali melihat Kyungsoo ia sudah terbiasa dengan senyuman lembut milik Kyungsoo. Ia hanya ingin sekali melihat wajah manis Kyungsoo marah namun ia tidak mengira jika Kyungsoo akan menangis.

"Maafkan aku Kyungsoo! Maafkan aku!" Tanpa sengaja Jongin ikut meneteskan air matanya, ia mengecup bibir Kyungsoo lama untuk menenangkan laki-laki mungil itu karena ia merasa hatinya sakit ketika mendengar isakan Kyungsoo.

PLAKK…

Kyungsoo menampar keras Jongin karena dia dengan kurang ajarnya mencium bibirnya. Ia berdiri dan menarik Jongin.

"Keluar dari rumahku Jongin!" Ucap Kyungsoo dengan amarahnya yang menggebu. Tangannya menunjuk arah pintu mengusir.

"Kyungsoo ak—"

"KELUAR!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Annyeong yeorobun *bow* akhirnya chapter 11 nya udah selesai Yey~ *kibar bendera* .. Saya bikin chapter ini sambil dengerin lagunya EXO – Sing For You, lagu mellow tapi ngetik part nc -_- haduh gak nyambung banget jadi mian kalo chapter ini rada aneh. Saya sengaja bikin nc-nya gak** HOT **karena ini masih awal Readers-deul jadi biasa aja dulu *ketawa nista***

 **Oke selanjutnya silahkan REVIEW~**


	12. Chapter 12

.

You Know My Mind | Chapter 12

.

.

Author : Alyn1427

CAST : Kim Jong In [Kai] | Do Kyungsoo | Oh Sehun

Support Cast : Park Chanyeol | Byun Baekhyun | Xi Luhan | Jung Woo And Many More

Genre : Romance | Sad | Psycho | Yaoi

Rating : M

BOCAH, GO AWAY !

Happy Reading and be careful for ending part *smirk*

.

.

.

"Siapa dia Park Chanyeol?" Tuan Park melipat Koran yang sedari tadi ia baca lalu menatap anaknya yang sedang menggandeng seorang laki-laki mungil disampingnya. Nyonya Park yang baru memasuki ruang tamu sembari memegang kopi hangat untuk sang suami pun mengikuti arah pandang Tuan Park.

"Kemarilah Chanyeol-ah!" Nyonya Park menyuruh anaknya untuk duduk disofa.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanya Tuan Park.

Tubuhnya bergetar dan tengkuknya berkeringat. Baekhyun gugup dan salah tingkah dengan pandangan kedua orang tua Chanyeol. Entah dimaki atau ditampar, Baekhyun pasti akan merasakan itu nanti. Hey ingatkan Baekhyun bahwa dia hanya laki-laki biasa yang terlahir dari keluarga yang biasa sedangkan Chanyeol, dilihat dari paras saja sudah terlihat bahwa dia lahir dari keluarga berada.

"Aku ingin mengenalkan Baekhyun kepada kalian" Chanyeol menjawab dengan nada santai sambil menarik genggaman tangan Baekhyun untuk menyuruh laki-laki mungil itu mengucapkan salam kepada orang tuanya dan Baekhyun pun mengerti.

"A-annyeong haseyo, Byun Baekhyun imnida" Walau sedikit terbata pada awalnya namun Baekhyun tetap mengucapkannya dengan sopan.

"Jadi kau yang bernama Baekhyun?" Sedikit bingung namun Baekhyun tetap mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Nyonya Byun.

"Chanyeol banyak bercerita tentangmu padaku"

"Eomma!" Seru Chanyeol memperingati sang ibu.

"Dia bilang kau adalah laki-laki tercantik yang pernah ia temui" Chanyeol menggerutu karena sikap ibunya yang menyebalkan.

"Jadi kau menyukai Baekhyun?" Ucapan Tuan Park yang tiba-tiba dan mengejutkan membuat suasana ruang tamu berubah hening. Ia sedikit melirik Chanyeol melalui ekor matanya dan Baekhyun seketika kecewa. Chanyeol yang masih setia terdiam membuat Baekhyun hanya bisa mengubur harapannya dalam-dalam. Jujur selama ini dia mulai menyukai Chanyeol namun apa artinya pengenalan ini jika Chanyeol menganggapnya bukan siapa-siapa.

"Kenapa kau diam?" Tanya Tuan Park kearah anaknya yang masih terdiam. Dan disampingnya Nampak Baekhyun yang semakin menundukkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan rasa kecewanya walau kedua tangan yang berbeda ukuran itu masih saling bertautan hangat.

"Aku mengenalkan Byun Baekhyun sebagai kekasihku, aku tidak hanya menyukainya tapi aku sangat mencintai laki-laki disampingku ini Appa!" Baekhyun melotot dalam tundukan kepalanya. Jadi Chanyeol mencintainya? Dan kekasih? Chanyeol bahkan belum pernah menembaknya tapi sudah mengaku kekasihnya didepan orang tuanya sendiri. Demi tuhan Baekhyun benar-benar tidak memprediksi hal ini.

Tuan Park berdahem canggung dan istrinya tersenyum lembut mendengar ungkapan tegas anaknya.

"Pertama kalinya kau mengenalkan kekasihmu kepada kami Chanyeol-ah, dia pasti sangat special bagimu. Eomma senang mendengarnya" Baekhyun mendongak dan melayangkan senyuman cerah kearah Tuan dan Nyonya Park.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas lega, dia pikir jalannya tidak akan semulus ini namun semua diluar dugaannya. Dalam hatinya muncul suatu kebanggaan dan kebahagiaan tersendiri melihat raut senang orang tuanya.

.

.

You Know My Mind

.

.

Sudah dua minggu Kyungsoo tidak datang menemuinya dan dirinya semakin memanas saat Luhan mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo berhenti menyembuhkan Jongin karena laki-laki mungil itu bilang bahwa Jongin sudah sembuh. Jongin yakin kalau Kyungsoo berhenti bukan karena alasan itu tapi karena ia menciumnya minggu lalu.

"ARGH!" Jongin berteriak marah sambil melempar semua barang yang ada dikamarnya. Ia marah karena Kyungsoo berhenti. Ia marah karena tidak bisa melihat Kyungsoo lagi dan dia marah karena ia yang membuat Kyungsoo menangis. Ia marah atas apa yang dilakukannya pada Kyungsoo.

"KENAPA KAU MENINGGALKANKU KYUNGSOO KENAPAAA!" Jongin semakin kehilangan kendali atas dirinya. Semua perabotan didalam kamarnya sudah hancur berantakan karena ulahnya. Kepalanya seakan mendidih saking marahnya.

Seluruh maid yang sedang sibuk dikediaman Keluarga Kim sampai menghentikan aktifitasnya ketika mendengar suara teriakan dari dalam kamar tuan muda mereka. Luhan yang sekarang sedang mondar-mandir diruang keluarga juga sangat cemas dengan keadaan Jongin didalam. Bagaimana ia tidak cemas jika kemarahan Jongin sudah berlangsung selama dua hari tanpa ia makan sedikit pun. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena Jongin mengunci pintu kamarnya dan saat ia mencoba mendobraknya pun Jongin berteriak bahwa ia akan membunuh siapapun yang berani membuka pintu kamar laki-laki itu. ia hanya bisa bersyukur karena kedua orang tuanya sedang tidak ada dirumah. Dan Luhan berharap kedua orang tuanya tidak pulang dalam waktu dekat ini, ya mudah-mudahan saja. Semua ini akan semakin parah jika kedua orang tuanya tau.

'Kenapa Kyungsoo tidak mengangkat telefonnya!' Batin Luhan dalam hati. Saat ia mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo berhenti. Jongin langsung berteriak marah dan membanting apapun yang ada didepannya. Entah apa yang membuat Jongin bisa semarah itu saat tau Kyungsoo berhenti namun yang terpenting sekarang adalah meminta bantuan Kyungsoo secepatnya agar Jongin bisa berhenti membuat dirinya kawatir setengah mati.

" _Yeoboseyo"_ Luhan seketika tersenyum saat mendengar suara Kyungsoo dari seberang telepon.

"Bisakah kau datang kemari Kyungsoo-ya?!" Seru Luhan.

" _Ada apa Hyung?"_ Tanya Kyungsoo diseberang telepon.

"Bisakah kau datang untuk melihat Jongin! Karena dia terus saja mencarimu. Kumo—" Belum selesai Luhan mengakhiri kalimatnya Kyungsoo sudah lebih dulu memotongnya.

" _Aku sudah berhenti Hyung jadi aku tidak bisa menemui Jongin lagi"_

"Sudah dua hari dia berteriak marah dan membanting seluruh perabotan didalam kamarnya. Dia mengunci dirinya didalam kamar selama dua hari tanpa makan. Kumohon Kyungsoo datanglah kemari. Aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa sekarang, aku sangat kawatir dengan keadaan Jongin. Aku takut jika Jongin akan melakukan hal bodoh. Ak—" Luhan terkejut karena Kyungsoo menutup telfonnya secara sepihak. Luhan tau bahwa dirinya tidak bisa melakukan hal ini karena Kyungsoo sudah memutuskan berhenti tapi ia sungguh kebingungan sekarang. Dan yang ada dipikiran Luhan hanya Kyungsoo yang bisa membantu Jongin.

.

.

You Know My Mind

.

.

Luhan menguap lelah karena dua hari ia tidak tidur dan membolos bekerja. Ia tidak mungkin bisa tidur dan bekerja dengan tenang jika Jongin masih saja mengamuk didalam kamarnya. Dan sekarang sudah tiga hari Jongin mengunci dirinya didalam kamar hingga Luhan sangat yakin jika Jongin tidak tidur didalam. Ia bisa dengar setiap malam Jongin menangis dan bergumam Kyungsoo didalam kamarnya sampai membuat Luhan ikut merasa sedih mendengarnya.

"Jongin-na keluarlah dari dalam. Kau bisa sakit jika tiga hari kau tidak makan atau biarkan Hyung masuk untuk menemanimu!" Bujuk Luhan. Ia terus mengetuk pintu kamar Jongin agar adiknya lekas keluar.

"PERGII!" Teriak Jongin dari dalam.

"Kau tidak bisa seperti ini! Kau membuat Hyung kawatir" Bujuk Luhan lagi.

"Luhan Hyung!" Luhan menoleh saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba datang dan berlari menaiki tangga mendekati dirinya.

"Apa Jongin masih tidak mau keluar Hyung?" Luhan mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ia pikirkan" Ucap Baekhyun bergumam kesal kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Jika kau mempunyai masalah kau bisa menceritannya padaku dan Luhan Hyung. Jangan membuat kita cemas seperti ini Kai!" Baekhyun ikut membujuk Jongin yang masih enggan membukakan pintunya.

"Kai-ya aku akan membantumu!" Bujuk Baekhyun lagi.

"AKU HANYA BUTUH KYUNGSOO BRENGSEK!" Teriak Jongin hingga membuat Luhan dan Baekhyun terdiam.

"Jika aku mendengar suara kalian lagi diluar pintu kamarku. Aku akan benar-benar menghabisi siapapun yang berani berbicara padaku!" Ancam Jongin dari dalam kamarnya.

Luhan begitu terpaku mendengar ancaman itu. Bukan karena dia takut tapi karena dia sedih saat mendengar adiknya sediri yang mengucapkan kalimat itu. Luhan seakan tidak percaya jika Jongin berubah sedrastis ini hanya karena Kyungsoo. Ia ingin Jongin kembali menjadi adiknya yang dulu bukan Jongin yang selalu marah terhadap apapun. Luhan merosot jatuh kelantai dengan telapak tangan menutupi matanya yang sekarang sudah mengeluarkan buliran air mata. Baekhyun yang melihatnya hanya bisa mengusap pundak Luhan lembut untuk menenangkannya.

"Aku harus bagaimana Baek?" Tanya Luhan dengan suara parau. Luhan putus asa, tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain menunggu Jongin keluar dari kamarnya. Namun hal itu jelas mustahil.

"Kita coba menghubungi Kyungsoo lagi untuk membujuknya Hyung" Saran Baekhyun.

Sejak pagi hingga sekarang beranjak malam Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak mengangkat pangilan dari Luhan maupun Baekhyun. Saat Baekhyun meminta Chanyeol untuk membujuk Kyungsoo pun Chanyeol bilang bahwa Kyungsoo pergi sejak tadi siang dari rumah sakit. Jadi Chanyeol belum bertemu Kyungsoo sejak pagi. Dan dipikiran Luhan, Kyungsoo sengaja menghindarinya.

Luhan dan Baekhyun sungguh kelimpungan karena tidak mendengar suara apapun dari dalam kamar Jongin. Saat ia mengetuk pintu kamarnya pun Jongin sama sekali tidak menyahutnya atau berteriak marah karena ada yang mengganggunya. Disaat Luhan dan Baekhyun sangat cemas dengan keadaan Jongin seoarang maid berjalan terburu-buru kearah mereka.

"Tuan Xi, Kyungsoo-ssi sekarang sudah didepan pintu" Mendengar ucapan maid itu Luhan dan Baekhyun saling berpandangan lalu bergegas berlari kearah pintu utama dan ucapan maid itu terbukti benar jika sekarang Kyungsoo memang tengah berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya dangan raut kawatir yang tercetak diwajah lembutnya.

"Apa Jongin masih belum keluar dari kamar?" Bukannya menanggapi ucapan Kyungsoo, Luhan malah menerjang laki-laki mungil itu dengan pelukan.

"Terimakasih kau mau datang Kyungsoo" Ucap Luhan tulus.

Mereka bertiga berjalan masuk dan berjalan cepat menaiki tangga menuju kamar Jongin. Saat Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu kamar Jongin, tidak ada sahutan dari dalam sana. Kyungsoo kembali mengetuknya namun masih sama tidak ada sahutan apapun dari dalam. Itu membuat ketiganya gelisah dan ketika Kyungsoo mengetuk untuk ketiga kalinya mereka bisa mendengar suara Jongin dari dalam. Walau terdengar begitu lemah dan pelan tapi Kyungsoo masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Aku bilang pergi!"

"Kim Jongin buka pintunya!" Ucap Kyungsoo.

Tubuh Jongin sangat lemah malam ini. Tentu saja karena tiga hari ini dia sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanan. Namun saat indera pendengarnya menangkap sebuah suara yang sangat ia harapkan kedatangannya, kedua matanya terbuka lebar tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Apa Kyungsoo datang menemuinya?

"Jongin-na cepat buka pintunya! Kyungsoo datang menemuimu" Bujuk Luhan.

"Jika kau mencariku buka pintunya sekarang juga Kim Jongin!" Seru Kyungsoo. Saat tiba-tiba pintu kamar Jongin terbuka karena tentu saja Jongin yang membukanya. Kyungsoo melangkah masuk namun terhenti karena Luhan menahan lengannya.

"Aku serahkan semuanya padamu, bujuklah dia keluar dari kamarnya Kyungsoo-ya!" Kyungsoo mengangguk mengiyakan.

Kyungsoo menutup pintu pelan lalu melangkah masuk kedalam kamar Jongin yang terlihat gelap. Tangan Kyungsoo merambat meraih saklar lampu dan menghidupkan lampunya. Namun Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget saat melihat Jongin sudah menyambutnya dengan sebuah pisau lipat yang ada digenggamannya. Jongin berdiri didepan almari dan mengahadap kearahnya dengan penampilan yang amat sangat berantakan. Meskipun Kyungsoo tau Jongin sedang dalam keadaan yang buruk dan berbahaya tapi Kyungsoo tetap saja berjalan mendekati Jongin dengan perlahan. Kyungsoo memang tidak pernah kenal takut rupanya.

"Kim Jongin jatuhkan pisaumu!" Ucap Kyungsoo tenang.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku Kyungsoo? Kenapa kau tega meninggalkanku?" Jongin terlihat begitu pucat bahkan Kyungsoo sendiri tidak bisa menggambarkan seperi apa pucatnya.

"Kau lihat aku sudah ada disini sekarang, jadi jatuhkan pisaumu Jongin! Kau bisa terluka jika benda itu mengenaimu!" Kyungsoo mengatakannya dengan sangat lembut. Langkahnya terhenti saat ia bisa melihat dari dekat bahwa banyak sekali luka sayatan yang telah mengering ditangan Jongin. Ia menatap wajah Jongin antara tidak percaya dan sedih. Ia tidak percaya Jongin melakukan hal ini karena ia tau bahwa keadaan Jongin berangsur membaik.

Tes~

Air mata Kyungsoo menetes dari sudut matanya. Ia tidak tau keputusannya untuk berhenti bisa berdampak buruk terhadap Jongin. Kyungsoo memang masih kesal jika mengingat Jongin pernah mencoba memperkosanya tapi saat melihat keadaan Jongin yang begitu menyedihkan seperti ini membuat dirinya melupakan rasa kesalanya seketika dan berganti dengan perasaan menyesal didalam hatinya.

"Maafkan aku" Ujar Kyungsoo parau hampir tak terdengar.

"Maaf karena membuatmu menjadi seperti ini hiks..! Maafkan aku Jongin" Tulang kaki Kyungsoo seakan melemah tak kala air matanya semakin deras keluar dari kedua mata bulatnya. Ia merosot jatuh kebawah didepan Jongin namun Jongin dengan cepat menggapai tubuhnya.

"T-tidak! Tidak Kyungsoo. Kau tidak boleh menangis!" Jongin menjatuhkan pisau lipatnya dan beralih mengusap air mata dipipi Kyungsoo dengan pandangan yang sarat akan kekawatiran.

"Jongin maafkan aku!" Kyungsoo terus saja menggumamkan kalimat itu. karena entah kenapa dia merasa amat menyesal dan seakan ia yang bersalah disini.

"Berhenti menangis Kyungsoo! Berhenti menangis!" Teriak Jongin kacau.

Kyungsoo mendongak menatap wajah Jongin dan ia baru menyadari bahwa Jongin juga menangis sama sepertinya. Ia mengulurkan jemari kecilnya dan mengusap butiran kecil air mata Jongin yang terjatuh dipipi laki-laki itu. Kyungsoo bisa melihat bahwa Jongin tengah menatapnya kawatir sekarang tapi Kyungsoo bingung apa yang dikawatirkan Jongin.

"Jangan mengunci diri seperti ini dan membuat orang lain khawatir Jongin!" Ucap Kyungsoo sangat lembut walau air matanya tak henti-hentinya keluar.

"Aku sangat senang saat kau berangsur membaik. Dan kau tau apa yang menjadi favoritku?" Kata Kyungsoo lagi namun Jongin masih diam.

"Saat melihat Jongin yang dingin tersenyum manis. Itu adalah bagian kesukaanku Jongin. meskipun kau belum sepenuhnya sembuh tapi hanya dengan melihat senyuman manis dari Jongin yang dingin saja sudah terbukti bahwa kau masih memiliki hati yang hangat" Ungkap Kyungsoo lalu ia mengusap air matanya kasar.

"Kenapa kau bisa menjadi seperti ini hanya karena aku meninggalkanmu eoh? Aku hanya seorang Dokter Psikiater yang bertugas menyembuhkanmu saja Jongin" Mereka saling bertatapan dan kedua bola mata Kyungsoo membulat ketika melihat Jongin mengeluarkan setetes air matanya lagi.

"Kenapa kau menangis Jongin?" Tanya Kyungso kawatir. Ia mengusap air mata itu namun Jongin masih mengeluarkan air matanya lagi.

"A-aku menyukaimu" Tangan Kyungsoo seketika terhenti mengusap air mata Jongin karena ia begitu terpaku atas apa yang diutarakan Jongin barusan.

"Aku menyukaimu Kyungsoo!" Ucap Jongin lagi lalu Jongin menundukkan kepalanya. Jujur saja jika ia sendiri merasa bingung dengan perasaannya. Bagaimana pun Jongin tidak pernah menyukai laki-laki sebelumnya. Dirinya tidak tau kenapa ia begitu mudah mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada seorang laki-laki. Katakanlah jika ia sekarang sudah tidak normal tapi kenyataannya menyukai sesama laki-laki memang bukan sesuatu yang normal. Tapi entahlah ia hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang ingin ia katakan karena Jongin sendiri merasa sedikit muak dengan perasaan menyakitkan seperti ini.

"Aku memang awalnya sangat membencimu karena kau terlalu banyak bertanya dan berisik tapi aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa aku merasa nyaman didekatmu. A-aku tidak tau kenapa ini bisa terjadi tapi aku selalu merasa senang saat kau datang kekamarku" Ungkap Jongin.

"Kau tidak pernah merasa takut walau aku mengancammu. Kau tidak pernah marah walau aku memakimu. Kau juga tidak pernah menyerah walau aku menyuruhmu pergi menjauh. Kenapa semua yang kau lakukan membuatku terkesan dan bahagia" Kyungsoo masih diam memandangi Jongin tertunduk dalam didepannya tanpa berani mendongak menatapnya.

"Wajahmu dan ucapan lembutmu sangat menenangkan dan meyakinkan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Semua itu membuatku bergantung dan percaya sepenuhnya padamu. Mungkin karena kau adalah seorang Dokter Psikiater yang biasa melakukan hal itu tapi menurutku itu adalah hal menyenangkan yang tak pernah aku alami. Aku sangat senang merasakan hal itu Kyungsoo!" Perlahan Jongin mendongak.

"Aku menyukaimu Kyungsoo" Ucapan Jongin sangat lirih seperti hanya mengucapkan sebuah kata tanpa suara.

Setelah rentetan kalimat yang berhasil Jongin ungkapkan, tak ada satu pun balasan yang keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo. Melihat Kyungsoo yang masih diam membuat Jongin merasa kecewa, sedih sekaligus marah. Ia berpikir Kyungsoo pasti sengaja mendiaminya karena menurutnya dia hanyalah pasien psycho-nya dan tidak lebih dari itu. Karena semua yang dilaluinya dengan Kyungsoo bukanlah sesuatu yang indah dan menyenangkan. Jongin rasa semua sama saja seperti cinta pertamanya. Namun bukan Jongin namanya jika dia harus melepaskan Kyungsoo begitu saja.

"Kalau begitu lupakan apa yang baru saja kukatakan!" Ucap Jongin dari bibirnya yang kini tiba-tiba menampakkan sebuah seringai setannya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo tidak bisa memprediksi apa yang akan terjadi nantinya lewat seringai yang Jongin tampakkan.

.

.

"Buka mulutmu Jongin!" Intruksi Kyungsoo saat ia akan menyuapkan nasi kedalam mulut Jongin tapi tangan Kyungsoo keburu nyeri karena Jongin tidak lekas membuka mulutnya.

"Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri Kyungsoo. Sekarang pulanglah!" Kyungsoo dibuat tercengang dengan ucapan Jongin. Bisa-bisanya Jongin menyuruhnya pulang saat ia tadi begitu kawatir mendengar keadaan Jongin hingga ia berlarian disepanjang trotoar jalan seperti orang gila.

"Dan berakhir menghancurkan seluruh perabotan rumah? Lihat apa yang kau lakukan dengan kamarmu hingga terlihat sangat mengerikan seperti ini!" Ucap Kyungsoo tak mau kalah. Apa yang terlihat dari kamar Jongin memang sangat memperhatikan dan begitu kacau. Rak buku beserta isinya sudah bergeletakan tak beraturan. Seprai kasur Jongin sudah terlempar jauh diujung kamar dan kalian juga bisa melihat jika tirai balkon sudah menjadi bagian-bagian kecil karena entahlah mungkin Jongin mencabik-cabiknya.

"Itu hanya sebuah kesalahan" Bela Jongin.

"Kau yang bilang jika ingin bertemu denganku jadi kau harus makan dan aku akan menemanimu!" Kata Kyungsoo.

"Aku sudah bilang jika itu hanya kesalahan" Kyungsoo menggeleng lalu mencoba menyuapkan makanan kemulut Jongin lagi. Namun Jongin tetap saja tidak membiarkan mulutnya terbuka. Kemudian Kyungsoo melirik ponselnya karena suara deringan ponselnya tertangkap pendengarannya.

"Yeoboseyo" Angkat Kyungsoo.

"….."

"Aku sedang tidak dirumah sakit sekarang. Aku akan pulang terlambat malam ini! Aku sudah mengatakannya pada Appa" Jawab Kyungsoo.

"….."

"Aku memang tidak mengatakannya pada Chanyeol!" Jongin melirik dari ekor matanya. Merasa penasaran dengan seseorang yang sekarang masih menelepon Kyungsoo. Ia juga merasa kesal saat mendengar sebuah nama asing keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya berapa laki-laki yang dekat dengan Kyungsoo. Itu sangat mengganggunya.

"….."

"Jangan berlebihan Sehun-na! Setelah selesai aku akan segera pulang" Emosi Jongin memuncak seketika saat tau orang yang menelpon Kyungsoo adalah Sehun. Ia bangkit dari ranjangnya mendekati Kyungsoo lalu merebut paksa ponsel Kyungsoo dan menutup telpon itu secara sepihak. Ia juga tak tanggung-tanggung melempar ponsel Kyungsoo kasar dilantai.

"Kim Jongin apa yang kau lakukan!" Seru Kyungsoo kesal. Namun Jongin malah menatapnya garang dengan pandangan tajam penuh aura hitam. Kyungsoo tau dari tatapan itu bahwa Jongin dalam mood yang buruk apalagi dia baru saja mengamuk sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Sekarang Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam menerima apapun yang akan terjadi padanya dan menyesali sikapnya karena ia baru ingat bahwa Jongin memiliki kesan buruk saat bertemu Sehun dirumahnya.

"Apa kau sadar jika baru saja kau melukai hatiku Kyungsoo!" Tenggorokan Kyungsoo seakan tercekak. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun untuk membela dirinya sendiri.

"Aku menahan semuanya agar aku tidak melukaimu tapi kau malah dengan gampangnya melukai hatiku! Kenapa Kyungsoo?" Kedua tangan Jongin terkepal dikedua sisi tubuhnya. Rasanya ingin sekali mencengkeram apapun hingga hancur untuk meluapkan kekesalannya. Kyungsoo merasa sedikit takut sekarang. Takut Jongin menjadi tidak terkendali dan takut Jongin akan berubah menjadi sesorang yang sangat menakutkan namun insting bodohnya membuat Kyungsoo melakukan hal gila.

Wajah Jongin yang tadinya memendam banyak amarah justru menampakkan wajah datar namun tidak hayal jika dia juga terkejut dalam hatinya saat tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo mengalungkan tangannya dileher Jongin dan mencium bibirnya dalam. Ia bahkan tidak percaya jika Kyungsoo bisa seberani itu.

Saat Kyungsoo melepaskan ciumannya. Ia mendongak menatap wajah Jongin yang berubah datar. Mungkin Jongin sudah tidak marah lagi sekarang. Lalu Jongin membalas menatap mata bulat Kyungsoo yang nampak sayu. Ia juga melirik bibir kissable Kyungsoo yang terlihat menggiurkan. Dia sudah pernah mengecupnya sekali dan sekarang Kyungsoo menciumnya hingga Jongin menjadi sangat tertarik untuk mengecap rasa bibir itu lagi. Posisi mereka juga sangat pas dengan tangan Kyungsoo yang masih mengalung lemah dilehernya.

"Apa kau tidak takut dengan akibatnya jika kau menciumku Kyungsoo?" Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya kasar. Ia tahu instingnya memang sangat bodoh tapi sekarang sudah sangatlah terlambat untuk menjauh dari Jongin jika sekarang tangan Jongin sudah merambat menarik lembut pinggangnya untuk membuat dirinya semakin dekat dengan tubuh Jongin.

"Kenapa malam ini kau sangat menggoda Kyungsoo?" Jongin mengatakan dengan suara berat dan akhirnya Jongin pun menabrakkan bibirnya kasar kebibir Kyungsoo.

"Jong..mmphh..in!" Kyungsoo mendorong dada Jongin menjauh darinya namun ia tau tenaga Jongin sangat berbeda jauh dengannya.

Jongin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Bibirnya juga bergerak liar dibibir kissable Kyungsoo. Melumat bibir atas dan bawah Kyungsoo bergantian dengan nafsu yang telah meracuni pikirannya. Jongin mengemut bibir atas Kyungsoo gemas dan beralih menggigit lalu menarik kasar bibir bawah Kyungsoo dengan giginya.

"Akh..!" Kyungsoo memekik sakit saat tiba-tiba bibirnya digigit dan ditarik Jongin dengan kasarnya. Dan pekikan itu membuat Jongin semakin tak terkendali mendengar suara lemah Kyungsoo. Jongin menggeram nikmat merasakan bibir Kyungsoo yang begitu kenyal.

Tangan Jongin yang tadinya memeluk erat pinggang Kyungsoo beralih menarik paha Kyungsoo untuk menggendongnya menaiki ranjang miliknya. Kyungsoo tau bahwa alarm bahaya ditubuhnya berbunyi dengan kencangnya tapi tidak tau kenapa dia malah berhenti menjauhkan Jongin dari tubuhnya saat Jongin sudah menurunkannya diranjang dan menindih tubuh mungilnya. Jongin melepaskan pagutan bibirnya. Ia melihat sejenak wajah Kyungsoo yang sedikit memerah lucu. Ia bisa melihat jika sekarang bibir Kyungsoo nampak basah dan terdapat bekas gigitannya dibibir bawahnya.

"Kau sangat indah Kyungsoo" Kyungsoo masih sibuk menetralkan nafasnya tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Jongin. Ketika Jongin menelusupkan wajahnya diperpotongan dagu dan lehernya, Kyungsoo kembali menahan nafasnya.

Aroma cerry yang lembut menguar disetiap jengkal tubuh Kyungsoo. Karena aroma itu Jongin menjadi semakin buta dan ketagihan untuk menghirupnya lebih dalam. Kyungsoo mungkin sangat menyukai kemeja pikir Jongin namun kemeja yang dikenakan Kyungsoo selalu bisa menguntungkannya. Ia masih sibuk mengecupi setiap inci leher Kyungsoo dengan tangan yang mencoba melepaskan setiap kancing kemeja Kyungsoo dengan tidak sabaran. Saat semua kancing kemeja Kyungsoo benar-benar sudah dibukanya. Jongin diam sejenak memandang betapa indahnya tubuh Kyungsoo. Bagaimana mungkin seorang laki-laki memiliki perut rata dan ramping seperti seorang perempuan. Kulit seputih susu dan terasa sangat lembut jika disentuh membuat seluruh tubuh dan pikiran Jongin hanya dipenuhi aura hitam bak seorang iblis yang baru saja menemukan korban pertamanya.

"Jonginn..akhhh…." Kyungsoo kembali memekik saat Jongin menggigit lehernya keras. Ia menutup rapat-rapat matanya karena tidak tahan dengan semua sentuhan Jongin ditubuhnya. Disisi lain Jongin juga merasa kesal karena Kyungsoo menahan desahannya dengan menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

Tangan Jongin menyibak kemeja Kyungsoo menuruni bahu putih laki-laki mungil itu. menjilat dari leher sampai bahu telanjang Kyungsoo. Mengecupnya dan tidak lupa meninggalkan jejak keunguan disana. Jongin juga melumat penuh gairah leher dan bahu Kyungsoo kemudian turun kedada Kyungsoo. Mengemut benda sensitive itu hingga membuat Kyungsoo harus mati-matian menahan desahannya yang hampir keluar dari mulutnya. Lidah Jongin bermain-main nakal didada Kyungsoo dan semakin turun hingga perut ramping Kyungsoo dan membuat Kyungsoo mengglinjang kegelian sekaligus nikmat. Saat Jongin akan membuka resleting celana Kyungsoo. Kedua mata Kyungsoo langsung terbelalak.

'Tidak ini salah!' Kalimat itu terngiang memenuhi pikirannya dan disaat Jongin sudah berhasil membuka resleting celananya. Kyungsoo menahan tangan Jongin yang akan menurunkan celana jeansnya.

"Jongin aku mohon berhenti!" Ucap Kyungsoo mencoba setenang mungkin.

"Semua ini salah Jongin!" Ucap Kyungsoo lagi membuat Jongin menggeram marah lalu bangkit dari tubuh Kyungsoo dan berdiri membelakangi Kyungsoo dengan tangan mengepal kuat. Kyungsoo terkejut bukan main saat Jongin tiba-tiba meninju lemari kayu yang ada disampingnya.

Kyungsoo buru-buru merapikan penampilannya dan berjalan menghampiri Jongin lalu memeluk tubuh tinggi laki-laki itu dari belakang.

"Maafkan aku Jongin, aku masih tidak bisa" Kyungsoo mengatakannya dengan sangat hati-hati takut jika Jongin akan tersulut emosi.

"Sekarang sudah malam dan aku harus pulang! Maafkan aku Jongin" Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan kearah pintu. Saat Kyungsoo menyempatkan menoleh kearah Jongin. laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak memandangnya. Ia menghela nafas lalu menutup pintu Jongin sepenuhnya. Meninggalkan Jongin yang mematung menyimpan rasa kesalnya bersama kesendiriannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Saya minta maaf readers kalo NC-nya gak memuaskan. Waktu saya ngetik adegan Kaisoo ehem~ ehem~ aja saya mikirnya keras banget sampek berasa canggung sendiri waktu baca ulang buat setting kalimatnya. Lagi buat adegan** ** _mature_** **kamar tiba-tiba kerasa panas banget sampek kipas angin yang muter didepan wajah aja gak berasa dinginnya *berlebihan* tapi emang bener karena jujur saya baru pertama kali buat FF nc jadi saya minta maaf jika FFnya gak sesuai harapan dan mengecewakan.**

 **Untuk yang bertanya tentang Hunhan, Saya mau menegaskan bahwa FF ini** **tidak ada HUNHAN moment** **! Hanya ada Kaisoo dan Hunsoo saja. Dan tolong dong yang cuma comment 'Pendek' dan 'Lanjut' di setiap FF saya, saya ingin meminta baik-baik buat comment kesan kalian terhadap semua FF saya. Juga SIDERS yang masih ngumpet, apa review itu susah? Apa menyempatkan review itu buang banyak waktu? Enggak kan? Tolong keluarkan wujud kalian dengan meninggalkan jejak ! Hargai kerja keras saya buat FF ini dengan REVIEW please !**


	13. Chapter 13

You Know My Mind | Chapter 13

Author : Alyna Beryl

CAST : Kim Jong In [Kai] | Do Kyungsoo | Oh Sehun

Support Cast : Park Chanyeol | Byun Baekhyun | Xi Luhan | Jung Woo And Many More

Genre : Romance | Sad | Psycho | Yaoi

Rating : T

Happy Reading *bow*

.

.

 **.**

 **1 Tahun Kemudian.**

.

Kyungsoo termenung kala kedua matanya memandang kamar Chanyeol dari balkon kamarnya. Pintu balkon kamar Chanyeol terlihat tertutup padahal masih sore. Sahabatnya itu juga sudah menghidupkan lampu kamarnya.

Satu tahun sudah berlalu dan tak banyak yang berubah dari kehidupan Chanyeol. Laki-laki itu tetap menjadi Dokter Jiwa namun bertambah sibuk dan satu bulan yang lalu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun baru saja bertunangan. Ia tersenyum mengingat betapa senangnya Nyonya Park kala Chanyeol menjalin hubungan dengan Baekhyun. Nyonya Park bahkan menyuruh ibu Sehun dan dirinya membantu mempersiapkan acara pertunangan Chanyeol, dan menurutnya satu bulan yang lalu adalah masa tersibuknya.

Tin.. Tin..

Lamunanya memudar ketika pandangannya beralih kearah Sehun yang baru saja keluar dari mobil. Sehun melambai kearahnya dari pekarangan rumah laki-laki itu dengan senyuman kecil namun terlihat begitu bahagia. Mungkin ia baru saja pulang bekerja. Setelah beberapa menit, Sehun berjalan masuk kedalam rumah besarnya meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih setia menampakkan senyumannya.

Sama seperti Chanyeol, tidak ada yang berubah dari kehidupan Sehun selama satu tahun. Bedanya hanya ia semakin tampan dan kaya. Kalau Kyungsoo boleh jujur, ia sangat menyukai model rambut Sehun yang sekarang hingga membuat kadar ketampanan sahabatnya itu berkali-kali lipat bertambah. Ia sempat khawatir dengan kesehatan Sehun karena sahabat kecilnya itu sering kali bergonta-ganti warna rambut. Baru beberapa bulan Sehun mengecat rambutnya berwarna light brown dan sekarang warnanya berubah menjadi hitam. Untung saja Sehun masih belum berencana mengganti warna rambutnya lagi.

Selama satu tahun waktu berjalan sangat cepat dan banyak sekali peristiwa yang terjadi. Jika Kyungsoo memikirkannya lagi. Mungkin hanya dirinya yang merasa bahwa satu tahun yang lalu menjadi tahun terberat baginya. Pertengahan tahun lalu pasien yang dirawatnya meninggal karena bunuh diri. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan keluarganya. Disaat pasiennya itu sembuh, keluarganya datang dan mengacaukan segalanya hingga pasien yang selama ini dirawat dan sering bercerita dengannya akhirnya bunuh diri. Ia sangat tertekan bahkan sangat depresi kala itu. belum sempat 24 jam kejadian itu berlalu tiba-tiba saja orang tua Jung Woo datang dan ingin membawa anaknya pulang. Jelas sekali bahwa dia sangat berat melepaskan bocah itu yang sudah ia anggap seperti adik kandungnya sendiri. Tapi ia juga tidak berhak bersikap egois untuk memisahkan orang tua dengan anaknya dan ia pun akhirnya terpaksa mengizinkannya walau Kyungsoo tau dari wajah Jung Woo bahwa bocah itu menginginkan Kyungsoo menahannya.

Setelah dua kejadian itu membuat dirinya sampai berhari-hari diam melamun didalam kamarnya bahkan membuat Chanyeol, Sehun dan Ayahnya bolos bekerja untuk menenangkannya dan membujuk dirinya. Ia sampai merasa bersalah dengan ketiga laki-laki baik hati itu.

Dan jika ada yang bertanya bagaimana hubungannya dengan pasien khususnya yang bernama Kim Jongin?! Jawabannya adalah tidak ada. Masih jelas teringat diotaknya saat Jongin hampir saja memperkosanya. Dan Kyungsoo dibuat gila jika mengingat kejadian mengherankan itu. Selama satu tahun Jongin bak ditelan bumi. Menghilang seperti hantu tanpa ada kabar. Bahkan Luhan dan Baekhyun tidak tau keberadaan laki-laki tan itu setelah Tuan Kim ayah Jongin membawa putranya itu keluar negeri dan merahasiakannya. Entah apa yang terjadi selama satu tahun kehidupan Jongin dan yang jelas sekarang hal itu bukanlah urusannya lagi. Walaupun didalam hatinya ia juga merasa sedikit penasaran dengan kabar Kim Jongin.

.

.

You Know My Mind

.

.

"Ekhem!" Sehun berdahem keras diambang pintu balkon saat melihat adegan panas diujung balkon kamar Chanyeol. Daheman itu membuat si pelaku tersadar dan menoleh siapa yang mengganggu kegiatan panas mereka. Kyungsoo yang berdiri didekat Sehun lantas menarik-narik kecil kaos laki-laki itu untuk mengajaknya keluar.

"Kau menciumnya atau berniat membunuhnya Hyung?" Sindir Sehun. Mendengar itu pipi Baekhyun bersemu merah karena malu.

Sore tadi Sehun mengajak Kyungsoo kerumah Chanyeol untuk makan malam. Ketika Ibu Chanyeol bilang jika Baekhyun juga datang dan diseret masuk kekamar tunangannya sendiri membuat Sehun dan Kyungsoo tertawa canggung. Sejujurnya selama mereka bertiga bersama, Chanyeol tidak pernah membiarkan siapapun masuk kamarnya kecuali Ibunya, Kyungsoo dan juga Sehun. Tapi akhirnya Kyungsoo paham ketika memergoki Chanyeol berciuman dengan Baekhyun didalam kamarnya.

"Kenapa kalian kemari tanpa memberitahuku dulu?" Tanya Chanyeol sedikit kesal karena kegiatan-mari-melahap-bibir-tipis-Baekhyun-akhirnya sirna.

"Ya! Sejak kapan kami akan memberitahumu dulu kalau kemari Hyung" Jawab Sehun tak kalah kesalnya.

"Maaf mengganggu kalian kalau begitu aku akan kebawah membantu Eomonim menyiapkan makan malam" Kata Kyungsoo menengahi.

"Aku juga akan kebawah dengan Kyungsoo" Seru Baekhyun dan menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sudah menunggunya.

"Kau merasa lega sekarang?" Tanya Chanyeol setelah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo keluar kamarnya.

"Kyungsoo sudah tidak lagi dengan Jongin" Jelas Chanyeol dan Sehun pun mengangguk.

"Aku selalu percaya apapun yang dikatakan Kyungsoo jika mereka hanya sebatas dokter dan pasien. Tapi aku tidak bisa percaya dengan apa yang akan dilakukan laki-laki brengsek itu nantinya" Chanyeol menghela nafas mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Aku berharap dia menghilang selamanya dari hadapan Kyungsoo jika mengingat kejadian satu tahun silam saat leher Kyungsoo terdapat _kissmark_ setelah pulang dari rumah laki-laki itu, aku sungguh ingin membunuh laki-laki gila bernama Kim Jongin itu" Chanyeol mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti, ia juga sama marahnya kala itu. melihat tanda keunguan tercetak dileher Kyungsoo membuat darahnya seakan mendidih. Kyungsoo sahabat kecilnya dan ia melarang siapapun laki-laki yang menyentuhnya jika itu bukan pilihan Kyungsoo sendiri.

"Lalu sampai kapan kau akan memendamnya?" Chanyeol melihat raut khawatir yang tergambar diwajah Sehun lalu Chanyeol pun tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Sehun pelan.

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan persahaban kita Sehun, Kyungsoo bukan seseorang yang akan meninggalkan sahabatnya sendiri jika itu hanya karena cinta. Kau seharusnya sudah tau hal itu" Kata Chanyeol seakan tau apa yang dicemaskan Sehun didalam hatinya.

"Aku sangat ketakutan jika Kyungsoo akan meninggalkanku suatu saat nanti Hyung, hanya memikirkan itu saja sudah membuatku sangat cemas" Seru Sehun.

"Jangan berlebihan! Kau bahkan belum memulainya. Jangan mencemaskan sesuatu yang belum tentu akan terjadi Hun!" Ucap Chanyeol lalu berdiri dan menepuk pelan lengan Sehun.

"Ayo kebawah, aku sudah lapar!" Ajak Chanyeol.

.

.

You Know My Mind

.

.

"Kyungsoo-ya, setelah sampai di Milan segera hubungi Appa!" Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu memeluk Appanya yang terlihat cemas.

"Panggilan cepat nomor satuku adalah Appa, jadi aku bisa sangat cepat menghubungi Appa setelah sampai disana" Tuan Do mengusap surai anaknya sayang lalu tersenyum.

"Hati-hati disana, Appa menyayangimu" Kyungsoo mencium pipi kiri Appanya lalu beralih kearah Sehun.

"Apa tidak ada yang tertinggal?" Tanya Sehun lalu Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Semuanya sudah lengkap, terimakasih" Kyungsoo tidak tau betapa kacaunya pagi tadi jika tanpa Sehun dan Chanyeol. Kurang satu jam pesawat lepas landas namun Kyungsoo masih tertidur pulas diranjangnya, untung ada kedua sahabatnya yang berbaik hati mengemasi barangnya selagi dirinya mandi. Dia jadi merasa bersalah dengan Appanya karena menyempatkan mengantarnya kebandara padahal jadwalnya dirumah sakit begitu padat.

Alasan Kyungsoo pergi ke Milan pagi ini karena ia mendapat tugas untuk menangani pasien rumah sakit jiwa di Milan selama satu bulan masa tugasnya. Ada dua dokter dari rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja yang mendapat tugas di Milan tapi teman dokternya itu baru berangkat minggu depan.

"Jika perusahaan tidak sibuk aku pasti akan menemanimu disana" Gerutu Sehun lalu Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja Sehun" Sehun membawa tubuh mungil itu kedekapannya. Lalu melepaskannya setelah mendengar pemberitahuan pesawat akan lepas landas beberapa menit lagi dan itu artinya Kyungsoo harus segera masuk pesawat sebelum ia tertinggal.

"Aku dan Sehun sudah membelikanmu beberapa obat yang kau butuhkan, jangan lupa hubungi aku atau Sehun jika terjadi sesuatu! Jangan berkeliaran terlalu jauh karena kau bisa tersesat disa—" Belum selesai Chanyeol mengakhiri kalimatnya Kyungsoo sudah memotonganya dengan pelukan.

"Aigoo~ kenapa kau jadi lebih cerewet dari Appa eoh?" Setelah mengatakan itu Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan menaiki pesawat setelah tak lupa melambai kepada tiga orang laki-laki cerewet kesayangannya.

.

.

Selama tugasnya di Rumah Sakit Jiwa Milan, Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak barang seinci pun. Pasien di rumah sakit ini lebih banyak tingkah dan merepotkan, belum lagi postur tubuh mereka yang begitu tinggi dan besar hingga menyulitkan dirinya yang mempunyai postur lebih mungil. Tidak ada waktu istirahat kecuali pada saat makan siang dan ketika jam kerjanya habis pada pukul sepuluh malam, setidaknya ia masih diberi waktu bernafas dengan membiarkannya tidur.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang tidur, Kyungsoo harusnya dikategorikan menjadi laki-laki paling beruntung mempunyai orang-orang yang menyayanginya. Seperti saat ini, dia tidak memikirkan dirinya akan tidur dimana karena Sehun sudah menyiapkan apartemen dengan dua maid yang akan mengurus semua kebutuhannya. Chanyeol mempunyai kenalan beberapa dokter di rumah sakit jiwa tempatnya bertugas, itu menjadikan tugasnya semakin ringan. Dan Appa yang selalu mengiriminya uang walau Kyungsoo bisa makan dengan uangnya sendiri. Semua begitu mudah karena ketiga orang itu, terkadang ada kalanya Kyungsoo berpikir jika kebaikan tiga heronya itu sudah berlebihan dan kelewat baik. Kadang bisa menjadi overprotektif yang begitu mengekang, tapi sejauh ini Kyungsoo tidak masalah dengan hal itu.

Ugh, katakan saja ia selalu tertimpa keberuntungan semenjak ia dilahirkan ke dunia.

.

.

You Know My Mind

.

.

Kyungsoo menerawang kota Milan yang nampak sangat indah dari jendela kamarnya, ia bisa melihat banyak kendaraan yang lalu lalang padahal waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir tengah malam. Helaan nafas lelah keluar dari mulutnya, selama satu minggu ia disini tapi dirinya belum menikmati kota Milan sama sekali. Ia hanya bisa berjalan-jalan saat tugas satu bulannya sudah selesai dan itu butuh waktu lama untuknya menunggu.

Drrt.. Drrt..

Kyungsoo merogoh saku jaketnya lalu mengangkat panggilan dengan nama Sehun yang tertera dilayar touchscreen ponselnya.

"Yeoboseyo" Kyungsoo berjalan pelan kearah counter dapur untuk membuat secangkir kopi.

" _Apa yang kau lakukan sekarang?"_ Ia menjepit ponselnya diantara bahu dan rahangnya saat akan memasukkan gula.

"Aku sedang membuat kopi" Jawab Kyungsoo.

" _Kopi apa yang kau buat?"_ Tanya Sehun diseberang telepon hingga membuat Kyungsoo mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

"Apa kau menelfonku hanya untuk bertanya hal ini?" Kyungsoo menyesap sedikit kopinya lalu terdengar suara kekehan dari Sehun.

" _Aku merindukanmu Kyungsoo-ya! Maaf baru menelfon, belakangan ini perusahaan sangat sibuk jadi aku baru bisa telefon sekarang"_ Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya walau ia tau Sehun tidak melihatnya.

"Gwenchana, aku berencana menelfonmu akhir pekan saat makan siang karena aku khawatir terjadi sesuatu padamu mengingat Chanyeol bilang bahwa kau juga tidak pernah mengunjunginya" Tutur Kyungsoo.

" _Aku sangat sibuk sampai melupakan Chanyeol Hyung"_ Balas Sehun.

"Kunjungilah dia! Mungkin dia khawatir padamu" Saran Kyungsoo. Sejenak tatapannya terkunci pada langit yang terlihat gelap dibalik jendelanya sambil terus berkomunikasi dengan Sehun lewat telefon.

Jika Kyungsoo boleh jujur, ia merasa ada yang kurang dari hidupnya. Sesuatu yang membuat Kyungsoo selalu teringat hingga titik dimana perasaan itu sungguh mengganggunya. Ia tidak tau apa yang salah dengan dirinya hingga ia selalu teringat Jongin selama satu tahun semenjak ia berkunjung ke kamar laki-laki tan itu untuk terakhir kalinya. Jika kalian menyimpulkan bahwa Kyungsoo merindukan sosok Jongin mungkin belum sepenuhnya benar karena sesuatu yang mengganggunya bukan hanya itu tetapi rasa ingin tau dimana Ayah Jongin menyembunyikan laki-laki itu hingga kabar pun tak tercium siapapun.

.

.

Rumah besar bergaya Itali dan dikelilingi halaman dengan air mancur kecil ditengahnya berdiri tegak disudut kota. Sepasang sepatu hitam terlihat mengkilap keluar dari mobil dan melangkah memecah rerumputan menuju teras rumah besar bercat gold brown. Langkah lebar laki-laki dengan setelan jas elegan itu berjalan memasuki rumahnya dengan percaya diri, dari pengawal sampai maid menundukkan kepalanya memberi hormat dan sedikit berbisik disana sini melihat tuan mudanya yang setiap hari selalu nampak menawan.

"Jongin-na!" Laki-laki dengan setelan jas elagan yang dipanggil Jongin itu menoleh sebelum memasuki kamarnya.

"Sekertarisku sudah memesankan tiket pesawat untukmu dan jadwal keberangkatannya minggu depan" Jongin melepaskan pegangannya pada kenop pintu kamarnya.

"Seharusnya Appa tidak perlu repot-repot melakukan hal itu!" Kata Jongin datar.

"Apa kau masih belum bisa kembali ke Korea?" Tanya seseorang pria paruh baya yang diketahui adalah Tuan Kim-Ayah Jongin-.

"Aku akan kembali tapi biarkan aku menyelesaikan urusanku terlebih dahulu!" Jongin memasuki kamarnya tanpa peduli ucapan selanjutnya yang akan dikatakan Ayahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Pendek ya? Iya saya juga tau. Setiap Author punya porsi sendiri-sendiri tentang panjang pendeknya cerita juga ide yang dihasilkan waktu buat sebuah cerita dan porsi cerita saya ya emang cuma segini. Kalo ada yang nyuruh saya buat panjangin ceritanya itu tergantung ide saya, imajinasi saya lagi gila ya otomatis cerita saya pasti akan panjang. Dan saya minta maaf kalau alurnya kecepetan, tiba-tiba satu tahun aja nih Author. Saya cuma mencoba mempersingkat cerita aja takutnya kalo chapternya tambah panjang kesannya malah bikin ceritanya membosankan dan berbelit-belit kaya sinetron.**

 **Saya nyempetin ngetik chapter ini ditengah-tengah bikin tugas kuliah dan kerja juga jadi sorry for typo.**

 **Oke hargai kerja keras saya dengan memberi REVIEW~**


	14. Chapter 14

.

.

You Know My Mind | Chapter 14

Author : Alyna Beryl

CAST : Kim Jong In [Kai] | Do Kyungsoo | Oh Sehun

Support Cast : Park Chanyeol | Byun Baekhyun

Genre : Romance | Sad | Psycho | Yaoi

Rating : T

Happy Reading *bow*

.

.

.

Sorot mata tajam dan kelam terus mengawasi setiap kerumunan orang yang berjalan seperti serangga lewat kaca jendela ruangannya, begitu kecil dan berjumlah ribuan sibuk dengan dirinya masing-masing dibawah sana. Kepulan asap kecil keluar dari bibir tebal laki-laki dengan poni rambut berwarna hitam yang tertata keatas seakan menegaskan betapa sempurnanya tiap jengkal wajahnya. Puntung rokok yang terjepit diantara jarinya sengaja ia jatuhkan dan menginjaknya kasar dilantai, tangannya terulur meraih kacamata hitam dimeja kerjanya lalu memakainya dengan gaya yang terbilang angkuh. Langkahnya sontak terhenti saat akan keluar dari ruang kerjanya.

"Tuan muda saya sudah mengonfirmasi keberadaannya dan ternyata benar" Laki-laki dengan sikap angkuh itu meraih map kuning yang berada ditangan sekertarisnya lalu muncul sebuah seringai dibibirnya yang terlampau kecil ketika melihat isi map itu.

"Jika Appa mencariku bilang padanya aku sedang sibuk!" Sekertaris itu mengangguk mengerti lalu laki-laki dengan sikap angkuh yang ternyata Jongin itu melangkah keluar dari ruang kerjanya, berjalan cepat keluar gedung perusahaan ayahnya dan bergegas menuju mobilnya.

'Kita lihat saja apa kau merindukanku?' Pikir Jongin dan melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang cukup kencang.

.

.

Jepret…

Kamera ponsel dengan blitz terang itu tak henti-hentinya menangkap gambar. Senyuman hati dari bibir Kyungsoo tercetak kala merasa puas dengan hasil jepretannya, sebuah bangunan indah yang memanjakkan kedua matanya. Setelah tiga minggu ia melewati masa tugasnya, Kyungsoo bisa bernafas lega saat ia diberi kesempatan dua hari libur untuk merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku.

Jepret..

Senyumannya semakin lebar saat memasuki Gallery Vittorio Emanuele II yang terkenal di Milan. Dibangun pada tahun 1867 dengan nama yang berasal dari raja pertama Italia, atap kaca besar yang terlihat indah membuat Kyungsoo tak henti-hetinya berdecak kagum. Pandangan Kyungsoo beralih kearah toko-toko yang menjual berbagai barang bermerk, restaurant hingga bar yang berjajar rapi disini. Ia kembali mengangkat ponselnya untuk kembali mengambil gambar namun objek yang tertangkap kamera ponselnya membuat Kyungsoo terpaku.

Bukan, bukan hantu yang tertangkap kamera ponselnya namun sesuatu yang lain.

Sesuatu yang membuat kejadian satu tahun yang lalu kembali terputar di otaknya. Genggaman pada ponselnya mengerat kala mengingat sorot mata itu, sorot mata yang sama yang juga tertangkap kamera ponselnya. Mungkinkah? Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya keras menepis bayangannya lalu seseorang tiba-tiba memegang bahunya sontak saja Kyungsoo terkejut merasakannya.

"Are you okay?" Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"I'm okay, thanks!" Balas Kyungsoo sekenanya, ia menetralkan degup jantungnya lalu orang asing itu-tidak menyadari kalau dirinya juga orang asing-pergi meninggalkannya. Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas lega kala orang yang memegang bahunya tadi bukanlah orang yang dibayangkannya, entah bagaimana ekspresinya jika itu benar-benar terjadi.

"Apa kau pikir itu aku?" Seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo seolah kehilangan fungsinya ketika suara berat itu menyapa pendengarannya, ia tidak berani membalikkan badannya karena dirinya masih berpikir jika semua ini adalah bayangannya. Jika ini sungguh bayangannya, bagaimana mungkin suara itu terdengar begitu nyata.

"Kenapa kau masih diam disana Do Kyungsoo?" Jongin sengaja menegaskan nama Kyungsoo untuk membuat laki-laki mungil dihadapannya itu berbalik. Tangannya terlipat didepan dada sambil menunggu Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya, dan setelah satu menit penantiannya akhirnya Kyungsoo berbalik walau dengan pergerakan ragu.

"K-kim Jongin?" Tak ada ekspresi apapun yang tergambar di wajahnya, hanya sebuah sorot mata tajam yang terlihat semakin dalam. Kyungsoo pikir Jongin sudah berubah banyak setelah satu tahun acara menghilangnya.

"K-kau sungguh Kim Jongin?" Tanya Kyungsoo masih sedikit ragu dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Berhentilah mengatakan itu dan berbicaralah dengan normal Kyungsoo! Apa ada yang salah dengan lidahmu?" Setelah mendengar seruan dingin Jongin, Kyungsoo sekarang benar-benar yakin jika yang berdiri dihadapannya itu adalah Kim Jongin.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini? Bukankah kau tengah menghilang" Jongin membawa Kyungsoo kesebuah kedai kopi didekat pintu utama Gallery, memesan dua kopi dengan jenis yang sama lalu mendorong lirih cangkir kopi untuk Kyungsoo dengan telunjukknya saat dua kopi itu sudah tersedia didepannya.

"Aku bersembunyi disini selama satu tahun Kyungsoo" Kata Jongin sedikit menyruput kopinya.

"Untuk apa kau bersembunyi? Kau juga tidak mengatakannya kepada semua orang termasuk Luhan Hyung!" Seru Kyungsoo tanpa tertarik dengan kopi beraroma lembut yang ada dihadapannya walaupun asap hangat yang mengepul menyapa indra penciumannya begitu menggoda untuk segera dicicipinya.

"Untuk membentuk karakterku mungkin, aku tidak bisa menjelaskan padamu karena semua ini sangat rumit" Tutur Jongin lalu melirik jam tangan yang terlingkar dipergelangan tangannya.

"Tapi tetap saja kau ti—" Ucapan Kyungsoo terpotong.

"Cukup obrolan kita pagi ini, aku harus pergi!" _Dan semoga sukses dengan tugas satu bulanmu._ Terus Jongin dalam hatinya lalu ia pergi begitu saja dari hadapan Kyungsoo sedangkan si mungil menatap kepergian Jongin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Setelah satu tahun lamanya dia tidak melihat batang hidung Jongin dan tiba-tiba saja laki-laki tan itu muncul dihadapannya dengan sesi tanya jawab yang begitu singkat, cukup terkejut memang tapi ia juga tak menyangkal jika dirinya senang melihat keadaan Jongin yang lebih dari sekedar baik-baik saja.

Ibu jarinya menekan phone lock lalu ia memandang foto Jongin yang tadi tertangkap kamera ponselnya. Muncul dihadapannya setelah satu tahun menghilang tak hayal membuat Kyungsoo juga merasa takut. Terakhir menemui Jongin dikamarnya adalah janjinya untuk melupakan Jongin ketika sudah keluar dari rumah itu dan terbiasa dengan Jongin yang menghilang selama satu tahun walau ada rasa khawatir yang terus menghinggapinya. Jujur saja Kyungsoo takut kembali masuk kedalam kehidupan kelam Jongin walau rasa rindu dan debaran aneh perlahan muncul didalam hatinya saat mengingat wajah dengan sorot mata tajam itu.

Hingga satu harapan tiba-tiba muncul dibenaknya. Mungkin jika ia diberi satu kesempatan lagi untuk merubah Jongin, ia ingin menumbuhkan sebuah senyuman manis dibibir laki-laki itu agar dirinya semakin yakin dengan apa yang dirasakan hatinya

.

.

You Know My Mind

.

.

Sehun menatap foto Kyungsoo di ponselnya dengan gusar, beberapa menit yang lalu sekertarisnya memberitahunya bahwa Kyungsoo beberapa hari yang lalu bertemu dengan seorang pria di Milan dan mereka seperti tengah terlibat perbincangan serius walau cuma sebentar. Sejak Kyungsoo ditugaskan satu bulan di Milan, Sehun tidak bisa berhenti khawatir dengan keadaan sahabatnya sekaligus orang yang di cintainya itu disana. Ia akhirnya mengutus seseorang ke Milan untuk melaporkan apapun yang terjadi dengan Kyungsoo lewat sekertarisnya.

Jika Kyungsoo bertemu dengan seorang pria di Milan, sebenarnya ia tidak begitu mempermasalahkan hal itu karena justru akan bagus Kyungsoo mendapatkan seorang teman tapi saat dirinya melihat siapa pria yang dimaksud sekertarisnya lewat foto yang diberikan padanya, Sehun tidak bisa jika ia tidak terkejut bahkan dahinya sampai berkeringat dingin melihatnya. Ia melihat foto Kyungsoo dengan Kim Jongin yang berdiri dihadapannya. Hal itu membuat jantungnya tiba-tiba berdebar merasa takut jika Jongin akan melakukan sesuatu kepada Kyungsoo, ia tidak bisa membiarkan kejadian satu tahun yang lalu terulang kembali. Kim Jongin adalah monster dan Kim Jongin sangat berbahaya.

.

.

Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Ia merasa laki-laki dengan paras cantik yang ada disampingnya itu ingin mengatakan sesuatu karena sudah berulang kali tertangkap sudut matanya tengah melirik kearahnya.

"Katakan saja, aku tau kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu!" Seru Chanyeol hingga membuat Baekhyun sedikit terkejut karena tertangkap basah mencuri pandang kearah Chanyeol lalu Baekhyun pun membuka suaranya.

"Kyungsoo menghubungiku Yeol" Chanyeol kembali menatap kedepan setelah sejenak menatap Baekhyun.

"Jika Kyungsoo menghubungimu kenapa raut wajahmu nampak aneh, apa kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang sudah dua bulan ini menjadi tunangannya.

"Aku tidak tau apa aku harus memberitahumu atau tidak" Ragu Baekhyun.

"Tak apa, katakan saja Baek!" Yakin Chanyeol.

"Kyungsoo bilang bahwa dia bertemu dengan Kim Jongin" Mendengar itu sontak Chanyeol menepikan mobilnya lalu memandang Baekhyun dengan ekspresi terkejut. Baekhyun memahami arti dari ekspresi kekasihnya itu.

"Kyungsoo juga bilang kalau mereka mengobrol sedikit" Lanjut Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masih setia dengan keterkejutannya.

"Apalagi yang Kyungsoo bilang Baek?!" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mengguncang bahu Baekhyun pelan.

"Dia hanya bilang Jongin baik-baik saja saat aku menanyakan keadaanya" Ini yang Chanyeol takutkan, menghilang dan tiba-tiba muncul dengan sosok berbeda. Menjadi baik untuk menjerat korbannya dan kembali mengulang kejadian dimasa lalu. Chanyeol bukan tiba-tiba sok tau tapi mendengar itu firasatnya berubah tidak enak.

"Tenang saja Yeol, mereka hanya kebetulan bertemu dan sedikit mengobrol, lagipula Kyungsoo bilang kalau Jongin langsung pergi begitu saja" Chanyeol pikir mereka tidak kebetulan bertemu tapi Jongin sengaja menemui Kyungsoo dan menganggap pertemuan mereka adalah sebuah kebetulan. Satu hal yang masih tersisa dari sifat buruk Jongin dimasa lalu yaitu kemampuan memanipulasinya yang dengan mudah membuat Kyungsoo sahabatnya mempercayainya.

.

.

You Know My Mind

.

.

Gagang payung berwarna biru tua tergenggam erat di tangan mungil Kyungsoo, baru satu menit yang lalu ia keluar dari rumah sakit untuk bergegas pulang namun hujan deras sudah menyambutnya. Ia bersyukur karena pakaiannya membuat dirinya tidak terlalu kedinginan karena untung saja sebelum berangkat tadi dia memutuskan memakai sweater yang membuat kulitnya terbakar karena tadi cuacanya begitu panas. Jarak rumah sakit dengan apartementnya tidak terlalu jauh jadi Kyungsoo memutuskan setiap hari berjalan kaki.

Tangan kecilnya mengadah diluar payung untuk merasakan setiap tetas air hujan yang membuat Kyungsoo mendesis karena terasa dingin saat bertemu dengan kulitnya, tak mau tetesan itu turun melewati tangannya dan menyelinap masuk kedalam pakaian hangatnya Kyungsoo pun akhirnya kembali menarik tangannya berlindung dibawah payung. Lamunannya buyar ketika seseorang menyenggol bahunya dengan keras lalu pandangannya teralih kepada lampu pejalan kaki yang sudah berwarna hijau. Ia bergegas menyebrang namun langkahnya melambat saat angin tiba-tiba berhembus kencang kearahnya hingga bajunya basah karena terkena air hujan yang terbawa angin. Kyungsoo memekik pelan ketika genggaman pada payungnya terlepas hingga payung birunya terbang menjauhinya kebelakang, ia berdecak lalu berbalik untuk mengambil payungnya yang tergeletak ditengah jalan tanpa menyadari jika lampu pejalan kaki sudah menyala merah.

Tin Tinnnnnn…

.

Tidak ingin tau apa yang akan terjadi padanya, Kyungsoo lebih memilih menutup matanya pasrah. Satu menit berlalu, Kyungsoo tidak merasakan sesuatu yang keras menabrak tubuhnya. Kyungsoo hanya merasakan air hujan mengguyurnya namun anehnya ia merasa begitu hangat. Tunggu, hangat? Seketika Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan mendongak. Matanya membulat ketika melihat Kim Jongin dengan wajah yang kelewat datar tengah memeluknya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan?" Jongin melepas pelukannya lalu bertanya dibawah derasnya hujan.

"Aku mengambil payungku" Kyungsoo mengusap wajahnya karena air hujan membuat pandangannya buram.

"Kau membahayakan nyawamu hanya untuk mengambil payung biru yang jelek itu?" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan pandangan sebal, itu payung yang diberikan Appanya dan Jongin dengan enteng mengejek payungnya. Ck, menyebalkan.

"Payung itu sanga—" Belum juga Kyungsoo mengakhiri kalimatnya, Jongin lebih dulu memotong ucapannya.

"Benda itu sangat berharga, arra! Sekarang masuklah ke mobilku kau sudah basah kuyup!" Jongin menangkup puncak kepala Kyungsoo dengan telapak tangannya dan menggiring laki-laki mungil itu memasuki mobilnya.

"Bajumu basah!" Lirih Kyungsoo kepada Jongin dan hanya dibalas gumaman oleh Jongin, tentu saja bajunya basah karena Jongin tidak membawa payungnya.

Jika kalian ingin tau bagaimana Jongin bisa tiba-tiba saja muncul dihadapan Kyungsoo, jawabannya adalah karena Jongin sudah mengawasi Kyungsoo disebuah café tak jauh dari persimpangan. Acara-mari-mengawasi-Kyungsoo sudah berlangsung selama dua hari sejak ia tiba-tiba saja merindukan sosok mungil itu.

"Dimana kita?" Tanya Kyungsoo saat Jongin membawanya memasuki sebuah area parkir apartement namun ia yakin bukan apartementnya.

"Apartementku, cepat turun!" Kyungsoo bergegas turun mendengar seruan Jongin.

Jongin memasukkan beberapa digit angka lalu pintu yang menutup ruangan kedap suara itu pun terbuka. Apartement Jongin terlihat sangat bersih, desain futuristic dengan aroma maskulin yang begitu mewah dan Kyungsoo menyukainya.

"Itu akan menghangatkanmu" Kyungsoo melirik pakaian yang diberikan Jongin padanya, sweater putih besar dan celana abu-abu yang sialnya juga besar. Bagus tubuhnya akan semakin tenggelam memakai pakaian itu, walaupun begitu Kyungsoo tetap menerimanya dan mengganti pakaiannya di kamar mandi milik Jongin.

"Kenapa bahuku kecil sekali" Jongin menoleh kearah Kyungsoo yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi, sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas membentuk sebuah senyum kecil melihat Kyungsoo yang sibuk membenarkan lengan pakaiannya yang begitu lebar dengan gerutu yang keluar dari bibir kissablenya.

"Kim Jongin kenapa kau belum mengganti pakaianmu? Wajahmu terlihat pucat" Kyungsoo berjalan cepat menghampiri Jongin yang sekarang sibuk mengaduk cokelat hangat didapur.

"Minumlah kau juga terlihat pucat!" Jongin memberikan minuman itu kepada Kyungsoo lalu mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak dimeja makan setelah menekan beberapa angka disana.

"Bawakan aku makanan sekarang!" Jongin mematikan sambungan telfonnya lalu mengutak atik sebentar ponselnya sebelum sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Jongin, ganti pakaia—" Ucapan Kyungsoo terpotong saat Jongin berjalan menjauhinya dengan seruan menyebalkan menurut Kyungsoo.

"Ganti pakaian, arra!" Tapi entah kenapa Kyungsoo tersenyum dibuatnya.

.

.

"Apa kau tidak kedinginan berdiri disitu?" Seru Jongin saat melihat Kyungsoo berdiri dibalkon ruang tamunya.

"Tidak, ini menyegarkan" Sahut Kyungsoo. Perlahan Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo dan terlihat si mungil tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Kau menghubungi Appamu?" Tanya Jongin membuat pergerakan Kyungsoo terhenti.

"Tidak, aku hanya penasaran kenapa Sehun menelfonku hingga dua puluh ka—" Sekarang bukan Jongin yang memotong ucapannya tapi Kyungsoo yang seketika membungkam mulutnya sendiri menyadari apa yang baru saja diucapkannya. Ia melirik wajah Jongin perlahan namun ia tidak melihat reaksi apapun yang ditampakkan laki-laki yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Mungkin dia menghawatirkanmu" Tanpa sadar senyuman manis terkembang dibibir Kyungsoo mendengar ucapan Jongin. Lalu yang disampingnya beralih menatap wajah Kyungsoo dengan raut heran.

"Pasti karena kau salah makan tadi hingga kau tersenyum aneh seperti itu" Ejek Jongin namun senyuman hati itu masih tetap setia terpasang di wajah Kyungsoo.

"Sudah larut malam akan kuantar kau pulang!" Kyungsoo menahan pergelangan tangan Jongin saat laki-laki itu akan berbalik meninggalkannya.

"Bolehkah aku menginap malam ini?" Kyungsoo tidak tau kenapa ide itu terlintas begitu saja diotaknya, tapi ia hanya ingin melihat wajah Jongin sedikit lebih lama. Dan entah kenapa pemikiran bahwa ia tidak bisa melihat wajah Jongin keesokan harinya membuatnya sedikit takut.

"Tidak bisa, aku tidak mempunyai kamar kosong" Tolak Jongin mentah-mentah namun Kyungsoo tidak menyerah.

"Aku bisa tidur disofa Jongin!" Jongin menggeleng menolaknya.

"Hujan masih sangat deras Kyungsoo, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu tidur disofa" Jawab Jongin lembut dan membuat Kyungsoo sedikit terpaku dengan ucapan lembut Jongin.

"Kalau begitu kita tidur bersama. Diranjangmu!" Ucap Kyungsoo hingga membuat kedua alis Jongin bertautan bingung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Mungkin FF ini akan segera tamat gaes~ Mungkin juga next chapternya Kaisoo momentnya bakal aku buat panjang *ragu* ditunggu aja ya!**

 **Review juseyo~**


	15. Chapter 15

.

.

You Know My Mind | Chapter 15

.

Author : Alyna Beryl

CAST : Kim Jong In [Kai] | Do Kyungsoo | Oh Sehun

Support Cast : Park Chanyeol | Byun Baekhyun | Xi Luhan And Many More

Genre : Romance | Sad | Psycho | Yaoi

Rating : M

 **BOCAH, PLEASE GO AWAY ! JIKA MASIH MEMAKSAKAN DIRI, DOSA! TANGUNG SENDIRI-SENDIRI *ketawa nista***

Happy Reading *bow*

.

.

.

Kyungsoo membaringkan tubuhnya dikasur king size milik Jongin, melirik pemuda disebelahnya yang sudah memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya mencoba tertidur. Keadaan begitu hening sejak Jongin mengizinkan Kyungsoo menginap setengah jam yang lalu, karena tak ada yang berinisiatif memulai percakapan. Lima menit kemudian Kyungsoo sedikit melirik kesamping kanannya lagi dan ia bisa merasakan nafas teratur Jongin, itu berarti pemuda itu sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya.

"Baiklah waktunya kau juga tidur Kyungsoo" Ucapnya sambil menarik selimut sampai sebatas dada.

.

Ditengah cahaya temaran kamarnya Jongin membuka kedua matanya, melirik sejenak kearah jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul satu pagi dan ia pun menghela nafas. Bagaimana dia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak jika ada seseorang yang tidur tepat disampingnya, apalagi orang itu adalah Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo, mantan Dokter Psikiaternya dulu. Tidak ada yang aneh sebenarnya tapi debaran didada Jongin yang terasa aneh, bahkan setelah satu tahun berusaha melupakan sosok mungil itu ia rasa semua usahanya benar-benar sia-sia. Kenyataannya memang tetap sama sejak dulu, masih ada perasaan kepada laki-laki mungil itu. Ya walaupun tidaklah segila dulu tapi tetap saja rasa itu masih tersisa dan berdampak padanya.

Jongin beralih merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi menyamping, menatap Kyungsoo lamat-lamat hingga dirasakan olehnya tubuh si mungil bergetar dan semakin meringkuk dalam tidurnya kala hembusan angin malam berhasil lolos melalui celah pintu balkonnya yang tak terpasang penyekat. Melihat hal itu lantas Jongin menaikkan selimut Kyungsoo sampai mengubur bahu sempitnya. Menghalangi dinginnya angin yang membelai kulit laki-laki dihadapannya kini.

' _Apa semua ini akan baik-baik saja?'_ Renung Jongin tiba-tiba dalam angannya.

Kyungsoo dan dirinya begitu berbeda. Bagaikan hitam dan putih juga ruang gelap dan cahaya. Semenjak ia kecil hingga sekarang dirinya lebih suka menyendiri, tertutup dan terkesan misterius. Walaupun begitu menawan Jongin tetaplah pemuda muram yang terperangkap dalam kehidupan kelam yang ia buat sendiri, jujur saja jika Jongin sudah sangat nyaman berdiri di zonanya. Katakanlah ia sudah terbiasa namun alasan klasik itu memang benar adanya hingga sebuah sorotan cahaya datang dan menghacaukan segalanya. Menghancurkan segala macam rencana monotonnya yang sudah ia susun sedemikian rupa. Menerangi sebagian ruang gelapnya hingga ia tak mampu berkutik saat mencoba menyangkal. Entah bagaimana Kyungsoo melakukannya namun ia cukup heran dengan hal itu.

Setiap orang yang melihat wajah muram seorang Kim Jongin walau tertutupi dengan wajah dinginnya pasti akan merasakan hal yang sama seperti bisa merasakan penderitaannya. Jongin selalu yakin siapapun yang bertatapan langsung dengan matanya pasti juga akan merasakan rasa sedih dihatinya begitu pula dengan sahabat dan Hyungnya. Seakan tatapan Jongin adalah magnet yang begitu kuat hingga dengan mudahnya menyeret siapapun masuk dan merasakan dunia gelapnya.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo?

Kyungsoo hanyalah laki-laki mungil yang mempunyai ribuan cerita bualan namun bisa membuat Jongin selalu percaya bahkan suatu kebohongan besar sekalipun.

Begitu muak saat pertama Kyungsoo datang. Mengancam zona nyamannya, mengusik kesendiriannya dan meluruhkan semua es yang membeku dihatinya. Kyungsoo datang dengan cahaya yang teramat terang. Masuk kedalam ruang gelapnya hingga membuat Jongin ikut menyeret Kyungsoo semakin dalam memasuki dunianya namun apa yang terjadi? Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangan padanya, memberikan sejuta senyuman lembut seakan menegaskan dirinya yang ragu dengan uluran tangannya yang terlihat begitu rapuh dan mungil. Seakan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Kyungsoo mampu menarik Jongin menuju cahayanya. Jongin terkesan dengan semua itu hingga menaruh semua keyakinan dan rasa percayanya kepada tangan mungil seoarang Do Kyungsoo. Selama ia hidup tidak ada yang mampu menarik Jongin dari dunia kelamnya, tidak siapapun kecuali Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo yang sudah membuat hatinya kembali melunak, membuatnya gila hingga kegilaan ini disadarinya sebagai perasaan cinta. Yeah, Jongin mecintainya. Mencintai Do Kyungsoo yang sekarang tertidur dengan lelap dihadapannya. Bahkan satu tahun acara menghilangnya perasaan cinta itu tidak pernah berubah ataupun memudar barang secuil pun.

Ibu jari Jongin mengelus pipi gembul Kyungsoo, mengamati semakin dalam wajah kecil dihadapannya. Jongin akhirnya mengeluarkan helaan nafas-lagi-.

"Satu tahun menghilang membuatku merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu hingga rasanya ingin mati" Lirih dan terkesan berat. Suara Jongin seperti teredam dalam heningnya suasana kamarnya.

Jongin menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Bukan gaya seoarang Kim Jongin yang hanya berani berbicara seperti ini dengan orang yang tertidur. Tak lebih dari seorang pecundang pikirnya.

"Aku tidak percaya aku tidak melakukan apapun padamu padahal sekarang kau tertidur diranjangku" Setelah mengatakan itu Jongin beralih mengecup pelan kelopak mata bulat Kyungsoo yang masih terpejam lalu menyibak selimutnya untuk beranjak pergi dari ranjangnya. Menutup pintu kamarnya hati-hati agar sang pujaan tak terbangun dari lelap tidurnya.

Tanpa Jongin ketahui Kyungsoo yang masih berbaring diranjangnya perlahan membuka kedua matanya.

"Aku juga sama rindunya denganmu Kim Jongin"

.

.

You Know My Mind

.

.

Suasana rumah kediaman Oh begitu sepi tetapi tidak dengan kamar besar dilantai dua. Amukan brutal Sehun membuat suasana kamarnya terdengar gaduh. Chanyeol yang duduk disofa kamar Sehun hanya bisa mengurut pelipisnya frustasi melihat Sehun membanting perabotan kamarnya. Tunggu saja pemuda albino itu menyesal telah merusak perabotan mahalnya. Sudah tidak tahan, Chanyeol mendekati Sehun dan menarik bahu sahabatnya itu kasar. Menggengam kuat kerah kemaja Sehun untuk menyuruh pemuda itu berhenti melakukan hal tidak berguna.

Chanyeol melihat wajah Sehun memerah karena amarah, nafasnya begitu memburu dan rahangnya mengeras. Ia melepaskan kerah kemeja Sehun lalu mendesah jengah.

"Katakan padanya jika kau mencintainya Sehun! Aku sudah mengatakan hal ini berulang-ulang tapi kau tetap saja keras kepala, Kyungsoo tidak akan meninggalkanmu jika hanya karena kau mencintainya" Geram Chanyeol merasa lelah dengan sikap pecundang Sehun.

"Sudah terlambat Hyung, laki-laki brengsek itu sudah mendekatinya terlebih dahulu" Kata Sehun lesu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam dan hal itu membuat Chanyeol merasa sedih.

"Tidak apa Hun-na, walau Jongin mendekatinya tapi tetap saja semua keputusan Kyungsoo yang menentukannya. Kalian sudah sangat dekat satu sama lain jadi jangan ragu untuk mengutarakan perasaanmu padanya" Sehun merasa ucapan Chanyeol ada benarnya lalu ia mendongak menatap Chanyeol dan memberikan senyuman kecil kearah sahabatnya yang juga ia anggap sebagai Hyungnya itu.

"Masa tugas Kyungsoo akan berakhir satu minggu lagi jadi katakan padanya saat Kyungsoo pulang nanti" Sehun mengangguk dengan senyuman yang masih terpatri diwajahnya.

.

.

" _Bagaimana keadaan Sehun?"_

"Dia gila tapi sudah tidak apa-apa" Chanyeol mendengar kekehan kecil Baekhyun disebrang teleponnya.

" _Apa kau mendesaknya lagi agar ia cepat mengatakan perasaannya kepada Kyungsoo?"_ Chanyeol mengangguk walau ia tau Baekhyun tidak melihatnya.

"hmm, aku mendesaknya lagi dan berhasil. Dia akan mengatakan perasaannya saat Kyungsoo pulang nanti" Jelas Chanyeol.

" _Syukurlah kalau begitu, aku khawatir dia tertekan dengan perasaannya sendiri"_ Chanyeol mengamini ucapan Baekhyun dalam hati.

" _Eum… Chanyeol"_ Panggil Baekhyun dan Chanyeol membalasnya dengan gumaman.

" _Luhan Hyung memberiku kabar bahwa Jongin akan kembali ke Korea dalam waktu dekat ini"_ Mata Chanyeol seketika melebar.

"Apa?!"

" _Aku juga terkejut mendengarnya karena kabar tentang Jongin hanya terdengar sekali itu pun ketika Kyungsoo memberitahuku waktu itu"_ Chanyeol jadi membayangkan betapa rumitnya masalah yang akan menghambat Sehun nanti.

" _Dan kabar itu Jongin sendiri yang mengatakannya. Ia menelpon Luhan Hyung kemarin"_ Kata Baekhyun lagi.

"Arraseo, kita bicarakan ini nanti Baek" Baekhyun hanya bergumam lirih lalu menutup sambungan teleponnya.

.

.

You Know My Mind

.

.

Kedua mata bulat Kyungsoo perlahan terbuka, jujur saja ia masih sangat mengantuk karena ia tidur hanya beberapa jam. Ia melirik kearah jam dinding yang terpasang dikamar Jongin. Masih jam lima pagi, terlalu pagi untuk memulai aktifitas saat _weekend_. Tangan mungilnya meraba ruang yang terasa kosong disebelahnya kemudian ia bangun dan menangkap keadaan kamar yang sepi. Kyungsoo turun dari ranjang dan berjalan keluar dari kamar. Sedikit menoleh kanan dan kirinya berharap melihat Jongin yang sudah menghilang sejak ia bangun dari tidurnya. Kaki kecilnya menelusuri setiap sudut apartemen Jongin untuk mencari keberadaan pemuda tan itu. Telinganya menangkap gemercik air yang berasal dari sudut ruang utama apartemen, Kyungsoo pun mendekatinya. Ruangan itu adalah kamar mandi tapi terbilang besar untuk ukuran normal sebuah kamar mandi. Dan setelah sampai didepan pintu kamar mandi, Kyungsoo hanya bisa mematung.

Pasalnya Jongin berendam disebuah bath up super besar tanpa menutup pintunya, oh bagus. Lalu bagaimana ia berbalik pergi jika Jongin sekarang sudah memergokinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disitu?" Kyungsoo menelan liurnya susah payah, merasa salah tingkah karena ketahuan mengintip. Oke sebenarnya ia tidak bermaksud mengintip.

"Tutup pintunya saat kau mandi Kim Jongin!" Protes Kyungsoo namun Jongin malah tertawa kecil.

"Jangan berpikiran mesum Kyungsoo, aku hanya berendam bukan mandi. Lagipula aku tidak sedang telanjang sekarang" Kyungsoo merasa bodoh sendiri dengan ucapannya.

MEMALUKAN, sial!

"Kemarilah!" Jongin memanggilnya dari dalam namun Kyungsoo tidak juga bergerak mendekat.

"Kau menyuruhku masuk begitu?" Jongin menghembuskan nafas pelan lalu mengangguk.

"Ya" Jawab Jongin singkat.

Perlahan Kyungsoo melangkah masuk, mendekati Jongin yang masih dalam posisi berendam. Kepulan asap yang berasal dari air hangat membuat Kyungsoo menjadi sedikit berkeringat saat mengepul mengenai dirinya. Ia berjongkok disisi bath up, menatap wajah berkeringat Jongin yang begitu tampan dan juga menawan. Sejujurnya Kyungsoo sangat gugup karena Jongin juga menatapnya sangat dalam tepat di manic matanya dan uhh sadarkan dirinya bahwa Jongin juga bertelanjang dada sekarang.

"Ada apa?" Kyungsoo akhirnya membuka suara setelah mereka diam saling bertatapan beberapa detik.

"Kau cantik Kyungsoo" Seketika tawa hambar keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo mendengar pujian Jongin, oh ayolah ini masih pagi.

"Apa baru saja aku mendengar sebuah pujian?" Jongin terkekeh dan kekehan itu membuat Kyungsoo terpaku selama beberapa detik.

"Kau bisa memasak?" Tanya Jongin lalu Kyungsoo mengangguk setelah sadar dari keterpakuannya.

"Bagus, bisakah kau memasakkan sarapan untuk kita?" Kyungsoo diam tanpa menjawab. Kita? Kyungsoo sangat sensitive dengan kalimat itu. Kalimat itu seakan menegaskan hal lain yang terkesan dekat. Seperti ungkapan untuk sepasang kekasih atau sepasang suami-istri dan mereka berdua hanya sebatas apa? Tidak lebih dari seseorang yang pernah saling mengenal dimasa lalu. Ck! Bodoh. Apa secara tidak langsung ia mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih?

Jongin menyatukan kedua keningnya bingung. Apa belakangan ini Kyungsoo gemar sekali melamun? Kenapa Jongin sering sekali melihat Kyungsoo melamun. Dirinya jadi penasaran apa yang tengah dipikirkan laki-laki yang masih setia berjongkok itu disampingnya.

Dengan usil Jongin menyipratkan sedikit air dijemarinya kearah wajah Kyungsoo untuk menyadarkan si mungil dari lamunannya namun bukannya sadar Kyungsoo malah terlonjak kaget. Tubuhnya tidak stabil tapi Jongin berhasil meraih pinggang Kyungsoo terlebih dahulu sebelum Kyungsoo terjerembab kebelakang. Jika itu terjadi, Jongin bisa melukai punggung Kyungsoo untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Maafkan aku Kyungsoo" Kyungsoo menetralkan deru nafasnya bukan karena punggungnya yang akan bertabrakan keras dengan lantai ataupun kaget. Ia menetralkan nafas karena wajah Jongin begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Tubuh dan nafas Jongin begitu hangat menyentuh kulitnya membuat Kyungsoo sedikit merinding dan tanpa sadar membelai punggung lebar Jongin yang telanjang. Sedangkan Jongin hanya memincingkan pelipisnya heran. Kenapa Kyungsoo bisa berubah menjadi seberani ini? Tapi disisi lain Jongin tergoda. Jongin akui dirinya memang menahan semua gejolak aneh sejak Kyungsoo memakai sweater kebesaran miliknya. Walaupun Jongin dinyatakan telah sembuh dari sifat _psycho_ nya tapi sampai kapanpun Jongin tetaplah seorang laki-laki normal yang mempunyai nafsu. Melihat begitu cantik dan polosnya Kyungsoo pagi ini membuat Jongin sadar jika tangannya mulai mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo memasuki bath up nya. Melupakan fakta bahwa Kyungsoo masih berpakaian dan basah. Ia memojokkan Kyungsoo disudut bath up kemudian dengan berani mengecup bibir _kissable_ yang nampak begitu menggiurkan itu cepat.

"K-kim Jongin" Kyungsoo terkejut, belum siap dengan serangan mendadak Jongin. Namun apalah daya jika Jongin sudah memojokkannya dan ya Kyungsoo juga menyukai ciuman itu.

"Maaf aku tidak sengaja menciummu Kyungsoo" Menyadari kesalahannya, perlahan Jongin mulai menjauh tapi laki-laki mungil dihadapannya seakan tidak terima dengan ucapan Jongin hingga ia menarik tengkuk Jongin untuk menghadapnya.

"Kau tidak sengaja menciumku?" Tanya Kyungsoo menuntut.

"Ya" Jawab Jongin sekenanya.

"Arraseo" Kyungsoo kecewa dan Jongin melihat hal itu. Ia jadi merasa bersalah karena menyakiti hati Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo beranjak berdiri, mengacuhkan seluruh tubuh dan bajunya yang telah basah karena berendam didalam bath up. Sejujurnya ia cukup terkejut kenapa dirinya merasa kecewa. Bayangan tentang Jongin yang tidak menyukainya lagi terus terngiang seiring dengan ucapan Jongin yang menusuk beberapa detik yang lalu. Kalimat Jongin terdengar tidak masuk akal pikirnya. Bagaimana bisa Jongin beralasan bahwa dirinya tidak sengaja. Apa Jongin hanya menganggapnya lelucon?

Jongin gelagapan melihat raut muka Kyungsoo yang berubah kesal. Melihat Kyungsoo beranjak berdiri membuat Jongin semakin merasa bersalah.

 _Tidak, jangan pergi Kyungsoo!_

Tidak ingin melihat Kyungsoonya semakin terluka Jongin menariknya kembali terduduk didalam bath up. Memeluk Kyungsoo erat dan melayangkan kecupan kupu-kupu tepat dibahu Kyungsoo yang terekspos karena ingatlah bahwa Kyungsoo memakai sweaternya yang begitu besar. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam tanpa menolak apapun yang dilakukan Jongin padanya. Dirasa cukup, Jongin melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap dalam manic Kyungsoo yang masih memancarkan kekecewaan yang begitu kentara. Untuk kali ini tidak ada alasan apapun, semua murni karena Jongin menginginkan pemuda mungil dihadapannya. Jadi Jongin dengan yakin mulai menabrakkan bibirnya dengan bibir Kyungsoo. Bukan lagi sebuah kecupan melainkan sebuah ciuman yang terkesan dalam dan begitu intens.

Jongin pernah merasakan bibir Kyungsoo sebelumnya, satu tahun tidak bisa membuatnya lupa akan rasa manis bibir Kyungsoo yang sudah menjadi candunya. Seperti terdapat _zat_ _addictive_ alami yang ada didalam bibir kenyal Kyungsoo. Dan itu sungguh membiusnya.

"Aku ingin memilikimu Kyungsoo" Ucap Jongin serak ditengah acara ciumannya. Kyungsoo sudah tidak bisa berfikir dengan jernih. Kedua mata mereka menggelap merasakan nafsu yang seakan membakar.

Jongin tidak peduli reaksi apapun yang ditimbulkan Kyungsoo setelah menyadari perbuatan nakalnya. Yang ia pedulikan hanya Kyungsoo yang ingin dimilikinya, dimiliki seutuhnya.

Bibir dengan ukuran yang hampir sama itu saling bergerak intim, saling meraup dan melumat satu sama lain hingga menimbulkan bunyi kecipak yang menjadi pengiring kegiatan erotis mereka. Jongin begitu gelap mata, mengecup, melumat, mengemut bahkan menggigit keras bibir Kyungsoo tanpa peduli pekikan sakit yang keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo. Lidah Jongin mulai menyapa rongga hangat Kyungsoo dan melilit lidah Kyungsoo tak beraturan. Tak berhenti disitu, tangan Jongin juga mulai menyelinap masuk kedalam pakaian Kyungsoo dan meraba perut kencang Kyungsoo yang terasa halus.

"J-jongin t-tunggu du— akhh!" Jongin menggigit bibirnya lagi kemudian berhenti sejenak.

"Ada apa hm?" Kening mereka saling bersentuhan satu sama lain. Jeda beberapa detik karena si mungil sibuk meraup oksigen karena paru-parunya begitu kering.

"Kau menciumku terlalu kasar" Keluhan lucu Kyungsoo membuat Jongin tersenyum lembut menanggapinya.

"Maafka—" Belum selesai mengakhiri kalimatnya, Kyungsoo dengan cepat memotong.

"Berhenti meminta maaf Jongin!" Seru Kyungsoo lalu Jongin tertawa kecil. Air hangat yang merendam tubuh mereka berdua sungguh membuat suasana begitu panas dan berkeringat. Jongin bahkan mengindahkan matahari yang sudah menampakkan sinarnya dan jadwal bertemu dengan seorang client pagi ini yang kata ayahnya penting.

' _Lupakan tentang client bodohmu dan segera menghabisi sarapan istimewamu pagi ini Kim Jongin atau kau tidak akan mendapatkan segalanya'_ Monolog Jongin dalam hatinya.

Dengan tidak sabaran Jongin melepaskan atasan Kyungsoo dengan cepat. Setelah terlepas Kyungsoo reflex menyilangkan tangannya menutupi dada putihnya.

"Aku sudah pernah melihatnya, apa kau lupa Kyungsoo?" Kyungsoo tidak mungkin melupakannya. Kejadian satu tahun yang lalu. selalu membekas diingatakannya.

"Aku sangat brengsek dimasa lalu jadi aku minta maaf Kyungsoo" Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut mendengar ucapan Jongin. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium sebentar bibir Jongin.

"Lupakan tentang masa lalu, kau berbeda sekarang!" Jongin membalasnya dengan senyuman yang tak kalah lembut lalu Jemarinya jatuh dirambut hitam Kyungsoo. Mengelus surai itu penuh sayang. Merambat pelan mengelus setiap sisi wajah Kyungsoo tanpa celah. Betapa memujanya Jongin kepada sosok manis dihadapannya. Jongin jatuh hati dengan apapun yang dimiliki Kyungsoo, jemarinya bahkan sangat berhati-hati saat membelai kulit mulus itu seakan kulit itu akan rusak jika Jongin mengelusnya kasar.

"Tidak peduli apapun perasaanmu, aku hanya ingin mengatakan apa yang seharusnya kukatakan" Jongin mengecup bibir Kyungsoo.

"Aku masih sangat mencintaimu Do Kyungsoo" Walaupun kalimat itu serasa tidak asing ditelinganya tapi tetap saja Kyungsoo terkejut mendengarnya. Ia kemudian menatap iris hitam Jongin lalu telapaknya merambat kecil mengelus lembut pipi tegas milik Kim Jongin.

"Aku sangat khawatir saat kau menghilang, rasa rindu yang tak ada ujung dan kegelisahan karena tak pernah ada yang tau keberadaanmu. Apa kau tau apa yang sebenarnya kurasakan?" Jongin menutup kedua matanya guna merasakan sentuhan memabukkan jemari Kyungsoo yang membelai kecil disekitar pipinya.

"Kau seorang Dokter Psikiater, seharusnya kau lebih tau tentang perasaanmu sendiri" Kyungsoo tersenyum menanggapi ucapan lirih Jongin.

"Kau benar, aku yang lebih tau perasaanku sendiri"

"Lalu perasaan apa yang kau rasakan Kyungsoo?" Dalam rendaman air hangat dan keadaan sama-sama setengah telanjang, tubuh mereka berdua semakin merapat dengan masing-masing jemari yang saling membelai satu sama lain. Hidung dengan ukuran berbeda bahkan sudah saling menempel dengan deru nafas hangat yang begitu memburu seperti sedang menahan sebuah gejolak aneh dari dalam tubuh meraka.

"Mungkin aku tidak salah kali ini" Kyungsoo mulai membuaka suaranya setelah beberapa detik terdiam.

"Apa?"

"Aku merasakan sesuatu yang anehnya sama sepertimu" Jongin terkekeh.

"Kau terlalu berbelit-belit Kyungsoo"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Kim Jongin" Ucap Kyungsoo akhirnya.

Setelah mengatakan itu Jongin langsung mencium bibir Kyungsoo. Melumat bahkan menggigit bibir Kyungsoo tidak sabaran namun masih penuh perasaan. Jongin tidak begitu terkejut ketika menyadari Kyungsoo bisa mengimbangi ciumannya. Ingatlah bahwa Kyungsoo lebih tua darinya dan Kyungsoo bukan lagi seorang pemuda polos yang tidak tau cara berciuman. Namun siapa tau bahwa penampilannya bisa menipu banyak orang.

Setelah puas dengan bibir, Jongin beralih menelusupkan kepalanya kearah perpotongan leher Kyungsoo. Mencium, melumat, menjilat dan menggigit Jongin lakukan hingga sampai pada bahu Kyungsoo yang terlihat begitu mulus. Desahan Kyungsoo mengiringi setiap tanda keunguan yang berhasil dibuat Jongin disekitar leher Kyungsoo. Jongin melepaskan gigitan _vampire_ nya lalu mengecup sejenak bibir kenyal Kyungsoo, memberi sedikit senyuman kelewat tampan miliknya lalu membuai Kyungsoo lewat dua buah titik sensitive didada Kyungsoo. Memainkan benda mungil itu dengan lidahnya hingga Kyungsoo hanya bisa mendesah sembari mendongakkan kepalanya nikmat.

"Emmmhhh… akhhhh!"

Kyungsoo menjerit kecil merasakan _orgasme_ pertamanya.

"Jong—hhhmmm….in akhhhh~" Didalam sana tangan Jongin mencoba melepaskan celana Kyungsoo beserta _underwear_ yang masih melekat ditubuh Kyungsoo. Namun tangannya seketika terhenti ketika seluruh helai kain tak ada satupun yang melekat ditubuh Kyungsoo.

"Hey apa ini akan baik-baik saja? Kau menolakku saat terakhir kali aku melakukannya Kyungsoo" Jongin bertanya hati-hati namun Kyungsoo malah memberikan sebuah pelukan hangat padanya.

"Jika kau menginginkanku maka lakukanlah Jongin, aku milikmu sekarang!" Entah apa yang harus Jongin gambarkan lagi pada sosok Kyungsoo, ia adalah pemuda yang manis dan begitu hangat. Tak ada celah ataupun cacat yang tercipta pada diri Kyungsoo, lebih dari sempurna adalah pendapat miliknya. Tuhan pasti dalam keadaan bahagia saat menciptakan seorang Do Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo yang selamanya akan menjadi miliknya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Kyungsoo" Kyungsoo tersenyum dalam pelukan Jongin.

"Aku juga Kim Jongin" Sedikit malu mengatakannya namun Jongin tetap tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Kyungsoo.

Ia bergerak melepas pelukan mereka, tangan Jongin melepas kain terakhir yang masih melekat ditubuhnya dan mengelus surai hitam Kyungsoo yang sudah sepenuhnya basah.

Memasukkan dua jari sekaligus hingga Kyungsoo terpekik dengan tindakan mendadak Jongin. Saat Jongin menambah satu jari lagi Kyungsoo seketika mencengkeram kuat bahu Jongin guna meredam rasa nyeri yang berasal dari area bawahnya. Jemari Jongin mulai bergerak maju-mundur dan gerakan zig-zag yang membuat Kyungsoo serasa melayang dengan permainan Jongin yang begitu membuai.

"Aahhhhhh~" Melihat ekspresi kenikmatan Kyungsoo, Jongin serasa kacau. Ia menarik tengkuk Kyungsoo lalu melumat bibir Kyungsoo dalam dan begitu intens tanpa melupakan kegiatannya menggoda area pribadi Kyungsoo.

"Kim—akhh~ mmppphhhh" Jongin menyeringai mendengar desahan tak karuan Kyungsoo. _Seks_ pertama mereka disebuah bath up, hanya memikirkan kata _seks_ saja sudah membuat libido Jongin meningkat dua kali lipat apalagi jika menikmati tubuh pujaannya. Ia seperti mendapat sebuah _jackpot_ dipagi hari.

"Ini akan sakit, apa kau masih yakin ingin melanjutkannya?" Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah dengan tubuh yang sudah bersandar sepenuhnya ditepi bath up.

"Akhhh!" Kyungsoo memekik sakit saat ujung milik Jongin memasukinya tanpa aba-aba.

"Ssshhhh…aku belum memasukimu sepenuhnya namun rasanya begitu sempit…. ini sempit sekali Do Kyungsoo" Jongin sungguh tidak tahan dengan milik Kyungsoo yang serasa menjepit ujung batangnya. Mengumpulkan seluruh kesadarannya lalu memasukkan miliknya dengan sekali hentakan keras.

"AARRGGHHHHHH!" Kyungsoo menetaskan air mata, merasakan sakit pada area bawahnya yang terasa sobek. Nyeri, ngilu bahkan nikmat bercampur jadi satu hingga Kyungsoo mendongak dan memejamkan kedua mata bulatnya.

"Maafkan aku Kyungsoo" Jongin mengusap peluh didahi Kyungsoo dan mengusap lembut titik kristal bening yang turun dari sudut mata Kyungsoo.

"Ber..geraklahhh ki-kim Jongin!" Jongin sungguh tidak tega dengan keadaan Kyungsoo yang begitu lemah.

"Apa rasanya sesakit itu? Kau bahkan masih meneteskan air matamu" Jongin masih setia mengusap air mata Kyungsoo. Ia menatap Kyungsoo saat pemuda itu mengecup bibirnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, sekarang bergeraklah Kim Jongin" Jongin tau tatapan itu. Tatapan yang sarat akan keyakinan, tatapan yang selalu menegaskan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Sejujurya Jongin bukanlah tipe orang yang selalu merasa ragu saat akan melakukan sesuatu, namun jika itu menyangkut Kyungsoo. Jongin pasti akan memikirkannya ulang, satu keputusannya sekalipun tidak ada yang boleh berpotensi melukai Kyungsoo bahkan hanya tergores barang secuil Jongin akan menimbang-nimbang terlebih dahulu.

Dengan ragu Jongin perlahan bergerak.

"Ahhhh…" Kyungsoo mendesah dengan kedua tangan mengalung dibahu Jongin.

"Kau—sangat Yaa Tuhan~ sempit ssshhhh~" Tak hanya Kyungsoo, ucapan Jongin bahkan sangat kacau setelah merasakan batangnya yang begitu padat dan terjepit didalam sana.

Awalnya begitu lambat dan penuh kehati-hatian namun lama kelamaan berubah menjadi gerakan cepat yang menuntut. Jongin bermain begitu cepat dan tidak sabaran hingga tubuh Kyungsoo sampai terhentak-hentak disudut bath up. Dalam kegiatan _seks_ yang ia lakukan, Kyungsoo sejenak berpikir kenapa dia begitu mudah memberikan tubuh yang sudah ia jaga dengan baik sejak dulu kepada Jongin. Sejak Jongin menceritakan tentang kehidupan rumitnya dulu rasa sayang kepada Jongin perlahan timbul, walau ia selalu menepisnya dan selalu menganggap rasa itu hanya sebuah kepedulian tapi Kyungsoo tetap tidak bisa selalu menyangkal rasa sayang yang semakin membesar setiap waktunya itu.

Ia mendongak, menatap wajah Jongin yang sama berpeluhnya. Pandangan mereka terkunci satu sama lain. Meneliti setiap manic mata masing-masing sembari tetap melanjutkan permainan nikmatnya. Jarak antara wajah mereka terkikis dan bibir itupun akhirnya bersatu dalam hangatnya tubuh dan kegiatan _seks_ mereka.

Merasakan lumatan beberapa detik, bibir mereka terlepas.

Mereka sama-sama mendongak dan memejamkan mata saat puncak kegiatan mereka datang. Dan saat keduanya _orgasme_ , Jongin dan Kyungsoo mendesah lega. Milik Jongin yang sebelumnya tertanam kini Jongin keluarkan pelan kemudian ia memandang Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya menempel dipipi gembul Kyungsoo dan juga senyuman manis yang belum pernah Jongin perlihatkan kepada siapapun sebelumnya hingga membuat Kyungsoo tertegun melihat senyuman manis itu.

"Do Kyungsoo" Seruan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo menoleh dengan wajah penuh peluh.

"Aku berjanji akan selalu mencintaimu. Menjagamu walau dalam keadaan terburukpun, aku akan tetap disisimu sampai aku tidak bisa berdiri dan bertahan. Aku akan selalu menepati janjiku padamu, jadi maukah kau menjadi kekasihku Do Kyungsoo?" Kyungsoo seakan meleleh mendengar pengakuan manis itu. Ia sampai heran bagaimana Jongin bisa merangkai kalimat picisan yang Kyungsoo tau sendiri bahwa mengatakan hal itu bukanlah gaya seorang Kim Jongin.

" _Okay_ , aku sudah mulai malu jadi jangan diam saja Kyungsoo" Kyungsoo terkekeh lalu mengusap surai Jongin sayang.

"Tentu saja aku mau. Kata-katamu begitu manis kau tau" Ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyuman yang tak kalah manis lalu Jongin membawa Kyungsoo kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Saya minta maaf Readers jika kalian kecewa dengan NC-nya, saya gak bakat bikin NC yang HOT soalnya. Dan karena ide saya tiba-tiba gila jadi chapter ini juga tiba-tiba panjang atau mungkin malah kepanjangan?**

 **Well, saya berterimakasih sama yang udah RnR, FOLLOW, FAV juga ^^ terima kasih banyak *bow* . Mungkin FF ini akan tamat dichapter depan Readers-deul dan FF ini juga akan menemani kalian yang tidak bisa liat konser EXO ntar malem.**

 **Oke selanjutnya silahkan REVIEW~**


	16. Chapter 16

.

.

" _Aku berjanji akan selalu mencintaimu. Menjagamu walau dalam keadaan terburukpun, aku akan tetap disisimu sampai aku tidak bisa berdiri dan bertahan. Aku akan selalu menepati janjiku padamu"_

.

.

.

You Know My Mind | Chapter 16

.

Author : Alyna Beryl

CAST : Kim Jong In [Kai] | Do Kyungsoo | Oh Sehun

Support Cast : Park Chanyeol | Byun Baekhyun | Xi Luhan And Many More

Genre : Romance | Sad | Psycho | Yaoi

Rating : T

Happy Reading *bow*

.

.

.

Sepatu bergemeletuk mengiringi langkah Jongin setelah turun dari pesawat. Setelan jas licinnya nampak sangat pas membalut tubuh tegap nan menawannya dengan tangan yang menggenggam erat jemari milik Kyungsoo. Jongin sejenak menoleh melihat kekasih hatinya yang terlihat begitu lelah.

"Aku yang membawa" Ujar Jongin meraih tas yang semula berada digenggaman Kyungsoo.

"Kau pasti lelah, langkahmu sangat lambat" Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu beralih mengapit lengan Jongin dengan tangannya. Kepala kecilnya ia sandarkan ringan dibahu Jongin sembari tetap melanjutkan berjalan sebelum Jongin tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya secara mendadak.

"Ada apa?" Kyungsoo mendongak menatap Jongin dengan pandangan bertanya namun tanpa diduga Jongin meraih tangannya lalu menciumnya. Ciuman itu begitu dalam dengan lumatan beserta gigitan yang Jongin layangkan dibibir Kyungsoo. Satu yang berbeda, Kyungsoo yang menutup matanya saat ciuman meraka bertambah intim sedangkan Kim Jongin tidak. Matanya terbuka dengan pandangan tajam tepat mengarah kepada seorang pemuda tinggi nan tampan yang berdiri mematung disudut bandara.

Jongin mendapatkan jackpot. Bukan hanya karena ciuman melainkan berhasil membuat pemuda bernama Sehun itu kepanasan melihat aksinya dan tentu saja Kyungsoo tidak menyadari keberadaan sahabat yang masih Jongin anggap sebagai musuhnya itu. Licik.

"Hei ada apa dengan ciumanmu? Kau sangat menuntut" Seru Kyungsoo saat ia melepaskan ciumannya. Jongin terkekeh kecil lalu mengusap lembut surai Kyungsoo sayang.

"Ayo kita menyambut sahabat tersayangmu" Sehun yang baru saja akan beranjak pergi akhirnya urung ketika mendengar seruan memuakkan milik Kim Jongin.

"Tuan Oh!" Seru Kim Jongin menyebalkan.

"Hun-na, kau menjemput kami?" Tanya Kyungsoo kaget melihat Sehun yang berada dibandara.

 _Tidak, aku hanya menjemputmu Kyungsoo._

"Chanyeol tidak bisa datang kebandara, dia sibuk dirumah sakit" Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti walau dengan raut kecewa.

"Aku sungguh merindukanmu" Sehun tersentak saat tiba-tiba Kyungsoo memeluknya begitu erat dengan wajah yang ia sembunyikan diceruk lehernya.

"Ya, aku juga" Sehun melirik kerah Jongin yang melihatnya begitu datar. Seakan pelukan mereka tak berhasil membuat laki-laki itu cemburu.

"Jongin, aku akan pulang bersama Sehun saja. Bukankah tadi kau bilang kau akan mengurus beberapa hal penting!" Jongin mengangguk menyetujui lalu ia menghampiri Sehun.

"Lama tidak bertemu denganmu Oh Sehun" Sapa Jongin datar.

"Kau tampak menyedihkan" Bisik Jongin lirih ditelinga Sehun.

"Aku tau" Jawab Sehun dengan seringai samarnya seakan tidak peduli.

.

.

You Know My Mind

.

.

"Dimana Paman dan Bibi Oh?" Sehun menggedikkan bahunya acuh. Lalu meletakkan pelan cangkir dengan susu coklat hangat diatas meja.

"Kau kan baru saja pulang, kenapa kemari? Seharusnya kau menemani ayahmu Soo" Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Sehun, tangannya ia jadikan tumpuan diatas meja makan keluarga Oh.

"Ayah bahkan meninggalkanku sendiri dirumah setelah satu jam aku menginjakkan kaki dirumah, itu sangat menyebalkan. Ingatkan aku untuk membunuh atasannya!" Kekehan geli keluar dari mulut Sehun. Kyungsoo tidak berubah, ia masih saja bertingkah lucu walau wajah itu akan berubah serius ketika berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

"Kapan kau mulai masuk kerja?" Kyungsoo menggeleng lalu menyeruput sedikit susu coklat dihadapannya.

"Entahlah, aku belum sempat menguhungi rumah sakit"

"Apa pihak rumah sakit tidak memberi tahumu kapan kembali masuk bekerja setelah tugasmu usai?" Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Lalu?"

"Aku mengabaikannya" Kepala Kyungsoo terkulai jatuh diatas meja makan, saling bertatapan dengan mata teduh Sehun yang sangat berbeda dengan mata milik Jongin.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak seperti biasanya. Apa begitu sibuknya mengurus pasien disana?" Kali ini Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku tidak begitu sibuk. Bahkan aku bisa mengangkat telfon setiap waktu" Sehun tersenyum lembut, sedetik kemudian Kyungsoo juga ikut tersenyum. Melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum didepannya membuat perasaannya seakan kembali dipermainkan. Sudah ia tegaskan berkali-kali didalam hatinya, ia kukuhkan bahwa Kyungsoo tidak lagi miliknya. Ahh bukan tidak lagi miliknya tapi bukan miliknya karena sampai kapanpun Kyungsoo tidak pernah bisa menjadi miliknya.

"Kau terlalu banyak berfikir Hun!" Sehun mengangguk.

 _Aku banyak memikirkanmu. Setiap hari, setiap waktu tidak pernah sekalipun melupakanmu. Apapun yang kaulakukan seperti sudah menjadi hakku untuk tau tapi itu tidak terjadi karena jauh itu menyakitkan. Jauh membuatku kehilanganmu Hyung, kehilangan laki-laki yang kucintai untuk laki-laki yang kubenci._

"Kau juga banyak melamun" Sehun mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap lembut rahang Kyungsoo.

"Setiap hari Chanyeol Hyung merengek padaku karena kau mengacuhkan semua telefonnya" Tawa ringan meluncur dari bibir kissable Kyungsoo.

"Dia membuatku pusing, sangat berisik. Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun betah dengan raksasa menyebalkan seperti Chanyeol"

"Tentu saja betah karena Baekhyun mencintainya" Sahut Sehun.

.

.

"Sudah dimana dia sekarang?" Tanya Sehun lalu Kyungsoo menoleh dengan bibir melengkung kebawah.

"Dia masih dikantor mungkin, dia tidak pernah selama ini jika menjemputku" Kyungsoo berulang kali menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri. Mungkin saja siluet Kim Jongin sudah tertangkap pandangannya. Setelah mendapat panggilan dari rumah sakit untuk segera pergi kesana, Jongin tiba-tiba menelfon dan bertanya dimana ia sekarang. Ketika Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa ia sedang dirumah Sehun, Jongin lantas memotong ucapannya cepat dengan ucapan memerintah untuk menyuruhnya menunggu didepan gerbang rumah Sehun karena kekasihnya itu akan menjemputnya.

"Sepertinya panggilan itu terdengar penting, dan kau terlihat begitu terburu-buru. Apa tidak kuantar saja? Mungkin Jongin masih sibuk" Tawaran Sehun membuat Kyungsoo secara otomatis menoleh kearah garasi rumah Sehun yang nampak kosong tanpa ada satupun mobil disana.

"Kau mengantarku bagaimana? Mobilmu saja tidak ada" Sehun mengibaskan tangannya.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku bisa mengantarkanmu dengan motor. Mobilku masih menginap dibengkel"

"Tidak! Kau membuatku hampir mati saat terakhir kali memboncengku" Tolak Kyungsoo tegas.

"Ya Tuhan, kau masih saja mengungkit hal itu. Waktu itu aku masih JHS oke, Jadi berhenti mengingatnya!" Sehun mengatakannya dengan nada sebal.

Citt…

Mobil dengan body mewah berwarna hitam mengkilap itu berhenti tepat didepan Kyungsoo. Sehun yang menduga itu adalah Jongin hanya melipat tangannya didepan dada dengan punggung yang bersandar malas ditembok gerbang. Ia bahkan menguap beberapa kali ketika pikirannya menebak jika Jongin akan mengatakan sesuatu dengan dramatis.

"Hei maaf aku terlambat" Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Ayo cepat masuklah dan jangan sering berdekatan dengan Sehun, aku tidak suka itu Kyungsoo!" Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu melayangkan pukulan kecil dilengan Jongin.

"Dia sahabatku kau ingat!"

"Apa yang kau katakan seolah-olah aku adalah laki-laki brengsek" Jongin membalikkan badannya lalu melemparkan senyuman miring. Bagus, Sehun terpancing ucapannya.

"Kau memang brengsek Oh Sehun" Sehun tersenyum tipis.

"Aku bersumpah tidak pernah berlaku brengsek selama Kyungsoo bersamaku seperti dugaanmu. Kupikir label brengsek cocok untuk laki-laki sepertimu yang sudah berulang kali mencoba memperkosa sahabatku" Kyungsoo pening mendengar Jongin dan Sehun saling melemparkan argument.

"Hentikan!" Seru Kyungsoo jengah.

"Sampai kapan kalian akan berselisih seperti ini huh? Kalian berhentilah saling membenci, aku sudah sangat jengah melihat kalian selalu berdebat ketika bertemu. Bisakah kalian cukup berdamai saja!" Kyungsoo menghampiri Sehun lalu menyeret laki-laki tinggi itu memasuki pekarangannya.

"Masuklah Sehun, udara sangat dingin malam ini!" Ucap Kyungsoo lalu beralih menghampiri mobil Jongin dan membukanya.

"Hei antar aku!" Kata Kyungsoo sebelum benar-benar memasuki mobil kekasihnya.

.

.

You Know My Mind

.

.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu Kim Jongin? Kukira kau sudah tidak lagi membenci Sehun" Jongin yang sekarang sibuk menyetir pun menghela nafas.

"Awalnya memang begitu, tapi kau mudah sekali dekat dengannya" Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas sebal.

"Mudah sekali dekat dengannya? Kau tau sendiri dia adalah sahabatku. Sebenarnya apa yang kau takutkan?" Jongin memukul pelan kemudinya lelah.

"Dia bisa saja mengambilmu dariku" Kyungsoo melotot tidak percaya dengan pernyataan Jongin.

"Alasanmu sungguh tidak mendasar. Sehun bukan laki-laki seperti itu"

"Aku mengerti, tapi entahlah aku takut" Tatapan Kyungsoo tiba-tiba melembut.

"Sehun tidak akan melakukan hal itu, percayalah padaku!" Jongin mengangguk.

"Jangan biarkan emosi menguasaimu Kim Jongin, kau sudah sangat baik dalam mengolah emosimu saat kita berada di Milan. Kau bukan Kim Jongin yang dulu!" Ucapan Kyungsoo seakan mengingatkannya bagaimana dirinya begitu menakutkan dulu. Tak ada yang berani menentang bahkan memerintah kecuali kekasih mungilnya. Luhan sampai dibuat putus asa dengan sikap beringasnya yang berulang kali membuat Hyungnya itu menangis bak seorang bayi yang baru dilahirkan.

"Kau benar, aku bukan Kim Jongin Yang dulu" Ucap Jongin akhirnya.

.

.

"APA? Bagaimana mungkin?" Chanyeol menutup telinganya rapat-rapat mendengar teriakan menggelegar Kyungsoo didalam ruangannya.

"Aku tidak tau oke! Itu bukan pasienku, aku hanya memberimu info dan berhentilah bertanya!" Setelah ia menghadap direktur rumah sakit yang menyuruhnya untuk mulai bekerja besok, Kyungsoo tak lupa mengunjungi sahabat berisiknya Park Chanyeol yang kebetulan tengah istirahat diruangannya.

"Kenapa direktur tidak memberitahu kasus itu padaku?" Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya.

Baru beberapa detik ia menginjakkan kaki diruangan Chanyeol, laki-laki itu sudah heboh menyuruhnya untuk duduk. Bukan tanpa alasan ia bersikap seperti itu karna biasanya Chanyeol tidak pernah repot-repot menyuruhnya duduk. Chanyeol bercerita tentang kejadian yang terjadi saat ia meninggalkan rumah sakit selama satu bulan masa tugasnya di Milan. Selama satu bulan sudah ada dua kasus bunuh diri yang terjadi karena depresi berat padahal dokter yang menanganinya adalah dokter handal setara dengan Kyungsoo.

"Jika kasus itu terdengar keluar, reputasi rumah sakit ini akan jatuh Kyungsoo, mungkin itu sebabnya dia tidak menceritakannya" Kyungsoo tertawa hambar.

"Apa kau bercanda? Aku dokter psikiater disini" Tegas Kyungsoo.

"Ya aku tau, aku tau. Kau tidak perlu menegaskannya seperti itu! Well, kau kemari sendirian?" Chanyeol beralih duduk disofa yang sama dengan Kyungsoo.

"Tidak, aku kemari dengan Jongin"

"Jongin? Jongin siapa yang kau maksud?" Kyungsoo melirik Chanyeol dengan tatapan datar.

"Memang Kim Jongin yang mana lagi selain mantan pasienku? Dia juga sudah cukup terkenal dikalanganmu dan Sehun" Chanyeol balik menatap Kyungsoo dengan terkejut.

"Benarkah? Ahh~ benar, Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa Kim Jongin sudah pulang"

"Apa kau bertemu dengannya di Milan?" Tanya Chanyeol lalu Kyungsoo mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Awalnya aku sangat takut bertemu dengannya setelah satu tahun dia menghilang. Bahkan hanya dengan menatap matanya saja, aku sangat ragu Park!" Kyungsoo menyamankan posisi duduknya lalu bersandar pelan.

"Bagaimana perilakunya sekarang? Dulu dia hampir tidak bisa terpisah darimu" Kyungsoo terkekeh geli mengingatnya.

"Dia memang mengakuinya juga waktu itu! Entahlah dia membuatku penasaran bagaimana dia bisa berubah banyak semenjak satu tahun yang lalu. Semua perilakunya sangat normal terkecuali dengan Sehun" Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Tidak heran jika mereka berdua berselisih. Setelah apa yang Jongin lakukan padamu dimasa lalu tentu saja sebagai sahabat kecil sepetiku dan Sehun tidak bisa tinggal diam. Kau diperlakukan tidak pantas membuat kami merasa sangat marah" Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar penuturan Chanyeol.

"Terimakasih sudah peduli padaku. Tapi aku sudah menjadi kekasihnya sekarang Park" Chanyeol melebarkan kelopak matanya.

"W-wow! Kenapa aku tidak mengetahui hal ini? Apa Sehun mengetahuinya juga?" Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kupikir Sehun sudah mengetahuinya, dia terlalu peka untuk mengetahuinya" Kyungsoo menaikkan kakinya untuk bersila diatas sofa.

"Apa kau tau apa yang dirasakan Sehun selama ini?" Tanya Chanyeol hati-hati.

"Dia menyukaiku bukan?" Mendengar hal itu Chanyeol hanya bisa melongo.

"Jadi selama ini kau tau?"

"Jika dia berhenti menatapku dengan tatapan suka, mungkin aku tidak akan menyadarinya. Dia terlalu memperlihatkannya padaku. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan jika aku sudah mengetahui semuanya kepada Sehun sejak dulu tapi aku tak bisa Yeol. Itu akan semakin membebaninya karena aku tak mungkin bisa membalasnya. Fakta itu pasti semakin menyakiti hatinya" Chanyeol menyetujui perkataan Kyungsoo. Kemungkin terburuk jika Kyungsoo mengatakan semua itu pasti pertengkaran dan berakhir saling menjauh hingga berubah menjadi tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain.

"Jika kupikir apa yang kau katakan memang ada benarnya Kyungsoo"

"Walau berpura-pura tidak tau membuatku merasa sangat bersalah tapi aku tidka bisa mengatakan dengan jujur"

.

.

You Know My Mind

.

.

Sehun berjalan dengan langkah ringan disepanjang trotoar jalan. Jemari tangan kirinya menggenggam sebuah paper bag dengan menu makan siang didalamnya. Ia bahkan sesekali bersenandung untuk mengusir rasa bosannya karena terlalu lama berjalan. Tunggu saja jika mobilnya sudah pulang dari bengkel, ia akan mengencani mobilnya seharian penuh. Asal kalian tau saja bahwa Sehun sudah sangat merindukan mobil kesayangannya mengisi garasi suram rumahnya.

Derap langkah ringannya terhenti ketika lampu rambu untuk pejalan kaki menyala merah namun tetap tak beranjak setelah beberapa detik berubah menyala hijau. Ia terpaku dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Sebenarnya siang ini ia berencana kerumah sakit tempat kedua sahabatnya bekerja untuk mengunjungi mereka tapi niatnya urung ketika melihat Kyungsoo keluar gedung rumah sakit dengan Kim Jongin yang menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo.

"Hei, banyak pasien yang harus kutangani siang ini Jongin!" Seru Kyungsoo dari sebrang jalan yang terdengar jelas oleh Sehun.

"Aku tau tapi kau tidak seharusnya melupakan jadwal makan siangmu" Kesal Jongin dengan tangan yang masih setia menggengam tangan Kyungsoo. Sehun mengawasi mereka dari kejauhan, posisinya dari seberang jalan tidak membuatnya kesulitan mengikuti langkah mereka yang baru saja memasuki sebuah restoran. Laki-laki tinggi itu menoleh kearah samping dan menemukan sebuah kursi taman yang terpasang ditepi dalam trotoar, ia memutuskan duduk disana.

Sehun terus melihat gerak-gerik Jongin dan Kyungsoo dengan hati yang mendadak merasakan sakit namun entah kenapa bibirnya mengulas sebuah senyuman. Tidak seharusnya ia melihatnya tapi kedua matanya terus saja menunjukkan betapa bahagianya Kyungsoo ketika tawa dari bibir sahabat yang dicintainya itu tertangkap irisnya.

"Mungkin sudah saatnya untukmu berhenti Sehun!" Setelah bergumam kearah dirinya sendiri, Sehun beranjak dari posisi duduknya. Menatap sebentar Kyungsoo dari tempatnya berdiri lalu berjalan menjauh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Selanjutnya silahkan REVIEW guys~**


	17. Chapter 17

.

.

" _Aku banyak memikirkanmu. Setiap hari, setiap waktu tidak pernah sekalipun melupakanmu. Apapun yang kaulakukan seperti sudah menjadi hakku untuk tau tapi itu tidak terjadi karena jauh itu menyakitkan. Jauh membuatku kehilanganmu Hyung, kehilangan laki-laki yang kucintai untuk laki-laki yang kubenci"_

.

.

.

You Know My Mind | Chapter 17 [END]

.

Author : Alyna Beryl

CAST : Kim Jong In [Kai] | Do Kyungsoo | Oh Sehun

Support Cast : Park Chanyeol | Byun Baekhyun | Xi Luhan And Many More

Genre : Romance | Sad | Psycho | Yaoi

Rating : T

Happy Reading *bow*

.

.

.

Kyungsoo membenarkan letak selimutnya, setelah lembur seminggu ia akhirnya bisa menikmati tidur kembali dikasur empuknya. Terhitung enam hari ia tidur dirumah sakit dan hanya bisa pulang untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian. Jadwalnya sangat padat sampai tak ada waktu untuk mengunjungi ruangan sahabatnya, Park Chanyeol. Pikirnya, lelaki tinggi itu juga sama sibuknya dengan dirinya.

Drrt.. Drrt..

"Apa?!" Sembur Kyungsoo dengan tidak elitenya karena merasa si penelfon begitu mengganggu hari liburnya.

" _Kau sudah sampai mana? Setengah jam lagi Sehun akan berangkat"_ Dengan kesadaran masih limapuluh persen, Kyungsoo menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Sampai apa? Memang Sehun mau kemana?" Kyungsoo menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya, sekedar memastikan bahwa sipenelfon adalah Park Chanyeol. Sebegitu lelahnya hingga ia lupa suara sahabatnya sendiri, bodoh.

" _Ya Tuhan Kyungsoo, kau tidak membaca pesan Sehun kemarin malam?"_ Kyungsoo semakin dibuat bingung dengan maksud Chanyeol.

"Jelaskan padaku! Aku tidak sempat membaca apapun semalam. Sepulang dari rumah sakit aku langsung tidur Yeol, memang ada apa dengan Sehun?" Kyungsoo bangun dari posisi berbaringnya, menyingkirkan selimut yang awalnya menutupi sebagian tubuhnya menjauh dan beranjak berdiri mendekati lemari pakaian. Instingnya mengatakan bahwa ia akan terburu-buru jadi dirinya sudah membuat ancang-ancang untuk berdiri didepan almari.

" _Sehun akan pergi ke Kanada setengah jam lagi. Dia akan pergi lima tahun jadi dia ingin kita mengantarnya kebandara karena Sehun tidak sempat berpamitan kepada kita. Dia sungguh buru-buru sekara—"_

SIAL!...

Kyungsoo mengumpat keras lalu mematikan sambungan telfonnya. Ia membuka lemari dan mengambil asal bajunya disana. Melesat cepat kedalam kamar mandi hanya untuk mencuci muka dan gosok gigi. Setelah ia selesai berganti baju, Kyungsoo berlari keluar kamar tanpa sempat mengambil kunci mobilnya diatas nakas. Mudah-mudahan taksi bisa berubah menjadi mobil F1 setelah ia tumpangi nanti. Mudah-mudahan juga ia tidak berakhir mati kaku didalam taksi, mudah-mudahan pikirnya yang terakhir tidak terjadi.

"Hey kau mau kemana? Kita sarapan dulu nak!" Tuan Do yang melihat anaknya berlarian menuruni tangga pun meneriakinya untuk sarapan sebelum pergi namun Kyungsoo tak menghiraukannya.

"Aku sedang terburu-buru ayah" Ucap Kyungsoo sebelum pintu utama tertutup rapat.

.

.

"Bodoh! Kenapa mendadak sekali huh? Apa maksudmu dengan pergi selama lima tahun? Apa kau memang berniat meninggalkanku dan Chanyeol?" Ada Jongin disana dan Kyungsoo sekarang tengah memukuli dada Sehun brutal. Sehun melirik Jongin sesekali, bukan bermaksud apa-apa hanya saja ia merasa sedikit tidak enak karena tingkah Kyungsoo padanya.

"Lima tahun tidaklah lama Kyungsoo eum.. sedikit" Ucap Sehun menenangkan. Tapi saat Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat lelehan air mata itu membasahi pipi lembutnya, Sehun tak kuasa untuk tidak mengusapnya. Bagaimanapun juga Sehun masih mencintai Kyungsoo dan hal itu sangat jelas terlihat oleh dua orang lelaki yang berdiri tak jauh dari posisi Sehun.

Chanyeol tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Jongin yang berdiri tepat disampingnya melihat Sehun memeluk Kyungsoo sekarang. Ia merasa Sehun pantas mendapatkan hal kecil seperti ini dihari keberangkatannya. Sudah lama sekali sahabatnya itu menyimpan perasaan kepada Kyungsoo tapi Kyungsoo pun tak pernah dimilikinya. Mungkin Sehun merasa tidak enak kepada Jongin tapi melihat Jongin sekilas seperti laki-laki itu tidak menampilkan raut keberatan, itu bagus pikirnya.

"Hey berhentilah menangis! Kau cengeng sekali Ya Tuhan…" Sehun terkikik geli mendengar tangisan Kyungsoo yang belum reda.

"Kau bersama kami hanya sebentar lantas kau menghilang selama delapan tahun, sekarang kau ingin meninggalkanku lima tahun lagi. Kau bukan teman yang setia!" Seru Kyungsoo dari dalam dekapan Sehun.

 _Itu karena tidak ada alasan lain untuk membuatku tetap tinggal Kyungsoo._

"Yak! Bukan maksudku menjadi teman yang tidak setia, hanya saja Ayah sangat menyebalkan karena menyuruhku mengurus bisnis yang ada di Kanada. Kau bisa mengunjungiku kesa—maksudku kau dan Jongin bisa mengunjungiku kesana!" Didalam dekapan Sehun, linangan air mata Kyungsoo semakin deras namun ia menahan suara tangisnya. Lihat, betapa rasa suka itu menyakiti Sehun sangat banyak. Ia sangat mengenal bagaimana Sehun tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya dengan baik tapi sahabatnya itu mencoba tak terlihat terluka dengan hubungannya dan Jongin. Ia bukan lelaki yang gampang mengeluarkan air mata tapi Sehun sudah bersamanya sejak kecil dan itu membuatnya tak berdaya.

"Aku harus berangkat sekarang Kyungsoo" Sehun melepaskan dekapannya lalu tanpa disangka Kyungsoo meraih kerah kemejanya dan mencium tepat dipipinya, ciuman ringan namun sarat akan makna.

"Kumohon menyerahlah dengan perasaanmu Sehun, kau melukai hatimu terlalu banyak" Gumam Kyungsoo lirih ditelinga Sehun lalu dengan lembut Sehun melepaskan cengkraman tangan kecil Kyungsoo dikerah kemejanya.

Mengusap punggung sempit Kyungsoo dengan sebuah senyuman tulus. "Aku akan berusaha" Setelah mengatakan itu, Sehun berjalan menjauh menyeret koper silver disampingnya setelah sebelumnya melempar lambaian terakhir kepada Chanyeol dan Jongin.

.

.

You Know My Mind

.

.

"Apa kau sudah siap untuk menikah?" Baekhyun menjitak kepala Chanyeol keras lalu yang dijitak mengaduh tak kalah kerasnya, padahal mereka sekang tengah didalam café. Setelah mengantar Sehun kebandara, Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun yang berada di café.

"Apa-apa'an dengan pertanyaanmu itu huh?" Chanyeol menampakkan wajah cemberut karena ia sedikit kecewa dengan reaksi Baekhyun.

"kita kan sudah bertunangan, apa kau tidak mau menikah denganku?" Baekhyun berdecak melihat wajah menggelikan Chanyeol yang sedang merajuk.

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya terkejut mendengar pertanyaanmu yang begitu mendadak. Sudah hentikan rengekanmu itu, kau nampak mengerikan!" Wajah merengeknya hilang dan berganti dengan senyuman lima jari khas seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Apa Sehun jadi pergi lima tahun?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan tangan yang sedang memotong pancake yang dipesannya.

"Kukira pesan yang dikirim kemarin malam adalah lelucon ternyata dia benar-benar pergi meninggalkanku lima tahun, dia bocah kurang ajar" Baekhyun tertawa lalu memberikan suapan pancake kepada Chanyeol.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo?"

"Kyungsoo sama sedihnya denganku tapi pasti ia lebih banyak merasa bersalah. Aku benar-benar tak tega melihat bagaimana mereka berdua berpelukan. Seperti menunjukkan perasaan terluka satu sama lain" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya lirih mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol. Sama-sama terluka namun dalam artian berbeda, Kyungsoo terluka dengan tidak bisa membalas perasaan Sehun sedangkan Sehun terluka karena perasaannya sendiri melihat yang dicintainya bahagia bersama orang lain. Kisah cinta yang rumit.

"Apa kau tidak pernah menemui Jongin? Kalian kan teman dekat" Baekhyun menggeleng lemah, sejak Jongin pulang dari Milan pun ia tidak pernah bisa menemui Jongin.

"Kenapa?"

"Bahkan Luhan Hyung belum sempat menemui adiknya. Mereka saudara yang sama-sama sibuknya sedangkan aku hanya sibuk dengan kuliahku. Sangat sulit menemui Jongin karena dia memiliki banyak kesibukan. Pergi kesana-kemari, keluar kota bahkan keluar negeri. Jika ada waktu senggang pasti untuk dihabiskan dengan Kyungsoo" Chanyeol mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti.

"Apa kau tidak menelfonnya?" Baekhyun mengangguk mananggapi pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Aku menelfonnya tapi jaringannya sibuk, bahkan jaringan saja bisa mengatakan bahwa dia sedang sibuk!" Chanyeol terkekeh melihat Baekhyun yang begitu lucu saat mengatakan hal itu.

"Tapi satu jam kemudian dia menelfonku dan berkata bahwa dia minta maaf karena tidak bisa mengangkat telfonku tepat waktu karena dia ada ditengah rapat" Jelas Baekhyun.

"Dia memang terlihat sibuk sekali, melihat setelannya berganti-ganti saja sudah terlihat bahwa dia memang sibuk" Baekhyun menyutujui ucapan Chanyeol dalam hatinya.

"Yang terpenting sekarang aku bukan lelaki yang selalu sibuk. Aku bahkan selalu disisimu ketika kau membutuhkanku" Baekhyun memukul lengan Chanyeol gemas.

"Kau sudah aneh sejak tadi, berhentilah berbicara seperti itu Chanyeol! Kau membuatku geli" Mendengar itu Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Serumit apapun kisahnya bersama Baekhyun, perasaan cinta mereka kuat. Karena masalah sebesar apapun jika mereka masih memiliki rasa cinta, tidak akan terasa berat jika dipikul bersama.

.

.

You Know My Mind

.

.

"Kenapa berhenti disini?" Jongin bertanya dengan raut bingung ketika tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menyuruhnya menepikan mobilnya. Lalu bertambah bingung ketika Kyungsoo keluar dari mobinya, tentu saja dirinya mengikuti Kyungsoo keluar dari mobil.

"Ada apa?" Jongin memegang lengan Kyungsoo untuk menyuruh kekasihnya itu melihatnya karena sejak keluar bandara Kyungsoo menghindari kontak mata dengannya.

"Jika sekarang kau merasa tidak ingin melihatku, aku akan naik taksi saja" Hanya selangkah Kyungsoo sudah ditarik Jongin kembali ketempatnya berdiri.

"Kau ini kenapa Kyungsoo? Untuk apa aku tidak ingin melihatmu? Dan kenapa juga kau harus naik taksi jika aku bisa mengantarmu?" Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya lalu memberanikan diri menatap manic mata elang Jongin.

"Marahlah! Aku merasa lebih baik jika melihatmu marah dari pada diam seperti ini" Jongin berkacak pinggang lalu menatap Kyungsoo lebih dalam.

"Apa kau menyuruhku marah karena pelukan dan ciuman dengan Sehun tadi?" Kyungsoo mengangguk dan Jongin tidak menyangka bahwa semua ini hanya karena hal itu.

"Bukan aku diam karena marah tapi aku diam karena kau mendiamiku Kyungsoo" Jongin meletakkan tangannya dibahu Kyungsoo. Tanpa ia sadari Kyungsoo terpaku melihat bagaimana tatapan Jongin begitu tulus padahal sejak dulu tatapan dingin seperti sudah menjadi karakter laki-laki itu.

"Dengarkan aku Kyungsoo, aku memang sudah membenci Sehun sejak awal karena dekat denganmu apalagi Sehun juga memiliki perasaan padamu itu membuatku sedikit yeah... cemburu tapi melihat bagaimana Sehun memperlakukanmu begitu lembut, itu membuatku seakan luluh akan perasaan benci. Aku cukup khawatir dengan kedekatan kalian tapi kau selalu meyakinkanku bahwa status persahabatan kalian tidak akan berubah lebih dari itu. Pelukan dan ciuman itu tidak membuatku marah sama sekali Kyungsoo karena hal itu lebih menunjukkan perasaan sayangmu terhadap Sehun yang sudah kau anggap seperti adikmu sendiri sejak kalian kecil" Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya. Setuju dengan setiap ucapan yang keluar dari bibir Kim Jongin.

"Ucapanmu sangat manis kau tau! Aku hampir meneteskan air mata" Jongin memutar bola matanya.

"Jangan meledekku! Aku serius mengatakannya, itu seperti mengalir sendiri" Kyungsoo mengusap surai Jongin yang kini berponi. Ia baru menyadari bahwa kekasihnya mengganti warna rambut menjadi hitam legam.

"Aku senang kau berubah Jongin aku juga senang kau ikut mengantar Sehun kebandara" Kedua tangan Jongin beralih memegang pintu mobil yang menjadi sandaran Kyungsoo. Merangkap tubuh mungil kekasihnya dalam kungkungan kedua lengannya.

"Aku juga senang kau yang bersamaku dalam keadaan terburukku sampai aku berubah menjadi lebih baik seperti ini, aku mencintaimu Do Kyungsoo" Tak lama kedua bibir itu bertemu, saling mencurahkan perasaan mereka dalam lumatan yang tak terkesan intin namun sama-sama menghanyutkan hati. Persetan dengan pejalan kaki yang melihat drama mareka dan berakhir melihat tontonan pasangan kekasih yang saling berciuman. Jongin tak peduli tapi Kyungsoo memperdulikannya, jadi mau tak mau mereka pun mengakhiri ciuman manis itu. Sedikit mengusap pipi Kyungsoo yang mengeluarkan semburat merah, Jongin kemudian tersenyum.

"Kau sangat imut" Setelah mengatakan itu, Jongin membawa Kyungsoo kedalam dekapannya. Menyandarkan kepala Kyungsoo nyaman kedada bidangnya. Mengusap sayang puncak kepala Kyungsoo dengan tangan kanannya dan mengelus tak kalah sayang punggung Kyungsoo dengan tangan kirinya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Kim Jongin" Gumam Kyungsoo disertai dengan semakin eratnya pelukan mereka berdua.

.

.

Jika seseorang yang kau cintai meninggalkanmu, jangan bersedih! Kerena itu adalah sebuah pesan untuk membuatmu menjadi seseorang yang lebih baik –-SEHUN—

.

Aku suka ketika kau melihatku,  
Karena matamu sangat bersinar dan indah.  
Aku suka ketika menciummu,  
Karena bibirmu terasa halus dan lembut.

Aku suka caramu membuatku bahagia,  
Dan saat kau menunjukkan kepedulianmu.  
Aku suka ketika kau mengatakan "Aku mencintaimu,"  
Dan ketika kau selalu ada disisiku. –-JONGIN—

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **Holla~ chapter ini beneran end ya… entah kalian merasa tamatnya maksa atau enggak yang jelas saya udah berusaha ngebuat tamatnya sealami(?) mungkin. Kalo FF saya tamat satu, jadi ga terlalu beban buat mikirin ide FF yang lain. Nyicil-nyicil lah ngelanjutinnya sambil nunggu krs'an ( -,-) entah kapan krs'an saya lupa tanggalnya :D btw saya belum dapet ide buat bikin FF Kaisoo lagi, momentnya limit jadi susah dapet idenya, feelnya kurang huhuhu~ apalagi liat si item ucul Jongin yang kakinya belum sembuh jadi ga bisa liat dia dance Lotto, hati saya terluka T_T sekarang juga inget Jongin kayak inget mba Kr*st*l (maaf ga bisa sebut merk :D) jadi agak susah/alesan/? Ada sih FF Kaisoo cuman masih dalam proses menimbang-nimbang/menimbang ape yeth? Beras kali pake ditimbang/ kkkk~**

 **Untuk Readers-deul termasuk Kaisoo Shipper saya ucapkan terimakasih untuk kesediaannya membaca dengan mereview dan tanpa mereview FF saya yang masih banyak setting sana sini(** **sedih yang selama ini masih aja jadi bayang-banyang semu** **) Yang follow dan Favorite FF ini juga. Terimakasih karena dengan sabar menunggu setiap update'an FF ini yang seringkali molor/nyengir/ Terimakasih banyak semua *deepbow* /pls jangan muntah bacanya :D/**

 **Terakhir, mari berteman~ kakak-adek'an atau apalah itu, yang belum bisa saya bales reviewnya bisa tanya2 di FB saya -Ridha Aeri- yang pake pp gambarnya Baekhyun/always Baekhyun/ Ridha itu nama belakang saya(entah kalian mau tau apa enggak #-_-) Saya 97liner jadi terserah manggil saya apa. Alyn, Alyna, Beryl, Ridha, Eonnie, Saeng atau apalah terserah yang penting jangan Author apalagi Thor karena saya bukan superhero keluaran Marvel yang suka bawa palu :D Saya Chanbaek hard-shipper dan bias saya KaiBaek, Sehun, semua member EXO dan NCT juga/jika kalian pengen tau/ :D**

 **Udah segitu aja deh bacotan saya ntar kalo ditambahin malah keterusan /maaf kebiasaan/ bisa2 FF ini nyampe 4,000 words karena curhatannya. Sebelum bertambah ga jelas, saya akhiri disini deh kkeut~**

 **Selanjutnya silahkan REVIEW ajahh~ *ala Syahrini* :D**


End file.
